Hate to More Hatred or love?
by wellwisher123
Summary: Jayden and Emily, two different people with different perspectives about life find themselves as a part of the same team. When these two opposite worlds clash, the arguments begin.They know that anything can happen when it comes to them, but falling in love? They definitely didn't...story better than the summary. Please, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Emily Oliver, daughter of the famous power ranger couple, Kimberly and Tommy Oliver. The yellow ranger is smart yet believes that you never know when your life will end, so live it every second of your life. She replaced her sister Serena, she never shows it on her face but it hits her nerve when someone talks about it. Never mess with her friends or gets along with everyone on the team but Jayden. He hair colour's dirty blonde, she dyed it blonde.

FAVOURITE PASTIME: Singing, playing flute, playing a guitar, riding bikes, skating

ELEMENT: Earth

Jayden Shiba, the mighty red. Though at times quite boring the red ranger's determination always pays off. Hiding a certain secret, this ranger doesn't get along with the yellow counterpart Emily quite well. Although he appreciates her efforts though he never admits parents died when he was young, he has been training with Mentor Ji ever since.

FAVOURITE PASTIME: Training, photography, Music is one of his passions( Shh...secret!)

ELEMENT: Fire

Mike Samson, the green ranger. A gamer, funny yet determined when tough situation arises. It seems like he harbours some feelings for Emily.

FAVOURITE PASTIME: Dancing, playing games, skateboarding

ELEMENT: Forest

Mia Wattanabe, the big sister of the team. The pink ranger has a heart of gold. Always trying to help people, she cooks food for them though the rangers usually excuse themselves when it comes to eating it. Has feelings for Kevin.

FAVOURITE PASTIME: Cooking, singing

ELEMENT: Air

Kevin Taige, the diligent blue. He gave up his dream of participating in Olympics. He seems to have some feelings for Mia.

FAVOURITE PASTIME: Training, Swimming

ELEMENT:Water

Antonio Garcia, the man with 'golden' moments. Though not a samurai with blood, he proved all the rangers his ability. A computer wizard, Antonio is a fun loving person who also happens to be Jayden's childhood and best loves fishing.

FAVOURITE PASTIME: Fishing, Computer is a field of his expertise. Tech-wiz here!

ELEMENT: Light (Thank you, honestly I had forgotten about it )

Mentor Ji, the ranger's mentor. He has been training Jayden since he was a kid. A father like figure to all the rangers, he is diligent.

The story takes off after Kim wrote the letter. It turns out that she was samurai in training because of which she broke up with Tommy. Later on, when Tommy got to know they reconciled. Emily is her daughter, continuing what she started.


	2. Meeting and FIGHTING for the first time

**Hi, I am back that to with another chapter . I was kinda sad as this is my first story and I only got one review . sniff...sniff. Pleaseeee review , I desperately need new ideas and your opinions about this story . **

**Story summary: Emily is Tommy and Kim's daughter , when she wrote the letter Kim was actually training to be a samurai, so when Tommy found out the real reason they reconciled. Serena's the same and ill but she is a brunette .This is a story about two lives . **

**Emily a fun loving person who loves to enjoy life and live it to the fullest and jayden who is determined , and thinks there is nothing important in life apart from saving people . What will happen when these to people's opinions and life's clash? **

Everyone waited anxiously as they gaze travelled again and again towards the door, almost expecting a young girl to turn up there any minute. While the other's were eager, a certain samurai seethed in anger as he realised she was late. _A samurai is never late, _Jayden much.

"Hello?" came a soft voice. Emily peeked in slightly realising all the others were here, she smiled. She kept her guitar against the wall which hung on her shoulder, and her luggage on the ground before running towards the others.

"Oh I am so sorry, I got stuck in traffic," she apologized.

"Its okay"said Mia

"I am Emily " Emily said with a smile.

"I am Kevin, the water samurai," Kevin introduced himself, a proud grin on his face as he called himself a samurai.

Mike looked at Emily, _she is beautiful, _he mused before dismissing his thought and realised that everyone's gaze was on him, "Nice to meet you," he said with a grin.

"You too," Emily smiled back.

"I am Mia," the girl in pink came forward, "It's good to have another girl on a team." she laughed.

Emily giggled and added, "So true,"

"And you are?" Emily asked looking towards Jayden, expecting him to answer.

"You are late " he said pointing toward Emily.

"Huh?" Emily was bewildered.

"You are late," Jayden glared at her, "You will be doing extra training,"

"But it was for a reason, didn't-"

"Whatever the reason is, a samurai is never late "

"Come on!" Emily whined, "We just met, you can't be that harsh,"

"This is strictness, you need to live with it," Jayden snapped.

"Excuse me, Mr.."

"Jayden Shiba," Mia supplied, Emily looked at her for a brief second before turning her attention back to Jayden, "Jayden Shiba, what do you think of yourself?"

"Well for starters, I'll be the one leading you all,"

"You're our leader?" Emily looked shocked, " Great!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"What do you mean," Jayden said in a dangerous voice before walking towards her.

Emily grinned; no way in hell she would let him have a golden opportunity, "What you heard, Mr." she snapped back, her gaze bearing holes into Jayden's eyes.

"Listen," everyone turned towards Mike, " We are supposed to work together," he explained coming in between the yellow and red samurai.

"Oh teach her that!" Jayden said

"Am I the one who needs that lesson?" Emily looked at the team expectantly.

"Oh yes, and you know that quite well," Jayden smirked.

"Shut up!" Mia broke in, "Mentor must be waiting for us," she started to pull Mia while Kevin and Mike did the same with Kevin.

"Welcome Rangers!" Everyone turned towards an old guy in a grey dressrobe

"Rangers?" Everyone but Jayden and Emily exclaimed.

"Yes," Mentor Ji nodded, "You have been recruited here for a mission, the world is your's to protect," he smiled.

"I guess you all have met," Everyone nodded.

"Good, you all should get along pretty well, " he thought aloud, " You all have a lot in common,"

"Speak for yourself," Jayden and Emily muttered in unison.

"Here, are your samuraizers" Mentor Ji reached for a black box and opened it, bringting it in front of the rangers. He looked at Jayden who picked up the red samuraizer, "Jayden, you have been working really hard, you will make your father proud,"

Jayden smiled as he bowed a little and stepped back.

" Kevin, the water samurai," Ji began, "You are strong yet considerate, you'll be the blue ranger," Kevin closed his eyes momentarily picturing his father's proud smile before taking his samuraizer. He stepped back.

"Mike, the fun loving yet determined," He watched as the clad in green picked up his samuraizer, eyeing it in awe, "You will be the green ranger,"

"Mia, the responsible one, the power to control the air resides in your hands, you'll be the pink ranger," Mia just smiled and shared a look with Emily who gave her a thumbs up .

" And last Emily, the earth samurai. Calm, cheery and happy, just like the earth," he joked. Emily laughed, "You are the yellow ranger,"

Emily picked up her samuraizer before Mentor Ji's tone wuietened, "Make Serena and your parent's proud,"

"Together, you all be called the Power Rangers Samurai," Ji watched as everyone's eyes glistened with pride. He sighed before placing now the empty box on the table.

"You all have to train daily," he looked at the new team, "In order to beat Master Xandred,"

"Xandred" Everyone but Jayden said.

" Yes, he's lives in the sanzu river and is a nighlok. His main aim is to conquer the world but we won't let it happen," Mentor Ji opened a samurai book, kept nearby and opened a page, showing them Xandred's picture.

"Ew!has he ever heard of the word plastic surgery!" Emily exclaimed as she and Mia shared looks of disgust/

"No he hasn't, he's a nighlok," Jayden proclaimed .

"No shit, Sherlok!" Emily laughed, "I was kidding," she eplained, "But wait, how would you know that? " she smirked.

"Of course i know, but I think what you need to think is that this is not the right time to joke, " he snapped back.

"No one cares what you think," Emily mumbled waiting for another remark. But it didn't happen, just then the gap sensor went off.

Mentor Ji rushed towards the table; the rangers followed, "There's a nighlok near the street," Mentor Ji looked at the map or more specifically the flashing yellow dot.

"What is that?" Mia asked pointing towards the map on the table, "It tells us the location on the nighlok, " Jayden exclaimed before running towards the door.

"Moogers are there,"

"Moogers?" Kevin asked, a frown on his forehead.

"Yes, Xandred's foot soldiers," Ji explained.

"Our very first fight, let the power rangers give them a warm welcome, " Emily exclaimed while clapping her hands and jumping with joy.

This caused everyone to laugh except Jayden, he didn't like this girl at all.

"Stop gawking , now we have to go !" Emily said as she dragged them .

-at the street -

"Hey you filthy nighlok ,we are here to beat the crap out of you " Mike said

" So you are those pesky little pathetic rangers, you guys are no harm to me "Trickter, the red coloured nighlok replied.

" We'll see " Mia replied with confidence

" That we surely will pink ranger " he replied back

" Okay! He's seriously rubbing me off, what are we waiting for " Emily asked

" Okay, say samurai, go go samurai " Jayden instructed, "And draw your symbol,"

"SAMURAI GO GO SAMURAI ! " they said in unison .

They transformed into their respective ranger outfits.

"Cool!" Mike exclaimed.

"Awesome," Emily breathed, moving her hands to catch her complete look.

"This feels good," Mia agreed, her eyes gleaming with joy behind the helmet.

"I'll do my best," Kevin breathed in.

"Okay, Kevin and Mia, handle the moogers," Jayden told his team-mates, "We'll handle the rest," he looked at Emily and Mike who nodded,

Everyone rushed forward. "Earth slicer!" Emily summoned her weapon as the green and red rangers ran to distract the nighlok, "You're dead!"

But the nighlok missed it, kicking Mike and Jayden, "Still can't catch me!"

"Laugh it out, "Emily said, "Seismic swing!"

The ground shook as the nighlok fell down.

]" Forest Spear!" his weapon appeared in his hands as he swirled it around, Leaf storm!" A tornado of leaves appeared as it swirled around the nighlok before he rolled down further on the ground.

"Last touch," Jayden grinned, "Fire Smasher!" Jayden's spin sword turned into the so called weapon before he swung it hard, "Blazing Strike!"

The rangers turned around, striking a pose before the nighlok blew into flames. Jayden, Emily and Mike then ran forward to help Kevin and Mia.

Everyone was fighting well until...Emily nnoticed two moogers attacking Jayden.

She ran forwards slashing one's chest.

"What are you doing?" Jayden asked

"Helping you," Emily shrugged.

"I don't need your help," Jayden snapped, out of all the people her?

"Dude! Ego much?" Emily laughed, " Just lemme help, Shiba,"

"It's Jayden ,J-A-Y-D-E-N S-H-I-B-A" Jayden corrected furiously

" Fine, shiba!" Emily said, Jayden rolled his eyes.

"And there we go!" Mia laughed as she slashed the last mooger, she turned towards her friends, "Nice work, everyone." Jayden appreciated, though avoiding to look at the yellow ranger.

"Come on lets go to eat ice cream , after all that was our first fight we ought to celebrate" Emily cheered

"So we should train, we need to save the world now that's a great responsibility" Jayden said, he didn't like this girl one bit, she had a different personality all together.

"Seriously dude!" Emily excalimed annoyed, "I met you just and hour ago and I can tell that you are the boring type person" Emily complained

"Oh! And I know that you are an annoying kind of person " Jayden snapped back Emily who stuck her tongue out only to meet Jayden's glare.

"Real mature," Jayden laughed.

"I can cook something for you guys," Mia offered

"You cook?" Emily eye's sparkled, " What all stuff? Chinese, Italian, Thai, Continental, Indian.."Emily listed off

"Are you always like this?" Mia laughed.

"Sometimes," Emily began, "Okay, well all the times, no will you teach me?" She heard everyone laugh at this.

"I will, but right now, I wanna have ice cream!" Mia exclaimed

"Ice cream, it is!"

Kevin agreeing with the same , decided to convince Jayden " Jayden, you coming? "

"No I'm fine here"

"See!" Emily pointed towards him, "There's no point asking him, he'll just ruing our fun." she pouted.

" Actually Kevin, I changed my mind. I would love to tag along." he said glaring at Emily, having a sudden change of mind, just to annoy her.

"Come on, then!" Mike said.

As everyone went to eat ice cream, Mentor Ji appeared from the shadows, appearently he had heard the conversation between the red and yellow counterparts.

"How I am going to handle this team?" he questioned himself, "Jayden and Emily have an ongoing competition!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead. He had to think a lot.

* * *

Emily glanced at Jayden once again, _He is handsome, _she thought, _And he could be my friend, if he...wasn't such a jerk._

* * *

Jayden mused as he drank his milkshake, _Emily is pretty and she can be a good friend...if she wasn't so annoying._

* * *

**You know you want you ...pretty please with a cherry on the top ..please REVIEW. Just click on the button below ...nothing much !**


	3. Nicknames and Food

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...HERE'S CHAPTER 3 .HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT !**

The next day was all good, well if you exclude the fact that Jayden and Emily argued quite a lot.

The rangers practised outside, their kendo sticks resided firmly in their hands as they did some monouvers. Probably after an hour or so, each ranger was exhausted. But Jayden didn't lose any sort of enthusiasm, he was on his way of making himself the best. evin exhcanged looks with his team mates before nodding and heading towards Jayden.

"Come on Jayden , you almost defeated me " Kevin said monotonously

"I have," Jayden agreed, "But that doesn't mean I don't need practice,"

"Come on Jayden, you have worked out a lot," Mia pointed out, " What else, now? Maybe we should-"

"Practice," Jayden finished for her.

"Dude, you want us dead, now?" Mike questioned him as he lowered his kendo stick.

"Come on! Stop exaggerating the fact that you do well, Shiba!" Emily exclaimed, her anger getting the best of her.

Jayden was about to retort but something in her sentence stopped him, "Excuse me? Shiba?" he looked at her dangerously.

"Oh! Your new nickname," Emily explained, "I thought calling you Jayden will give you too much respect," she said cheekily.

Jayden wanted to let out a cry of frustraion but stopped, he was the leader, he can't do that. "Oh, so sweet of you," Jayden said, his voice dripping sarcasm, "Now my turn..your nickname, Oliver?" he asked but then shook his head, "Tommy might get angry, ghost...that's an insult to them, Cyclone," his eyebrow rose. Emily glared at him, "How dare-"

"Storm!" he declared, " Your name's storm. I've always hated storms," he commented as he turned towards his team, "You like it?" he smirked.

Emily looked at him. _Oh if only looks could kill, Jayden would have been buried by now, _Mia mused as she watched the duo fight.

"Pathetic.." Emily answered, "You wanna spar?" she asked

"You v/s Me," Jayden's eyebrow rose, clearly amused at the thought of it, "You're on,"

" Let's see," Emily got into her fight pose.

The fight began. To Jayden's surprise, Emily was really good at it. She blocked Jayden's every move. Both unleashed their anger but failed, it seemed that the other had already envisioned their next move. What looked so long lasted for only five minutes before both started panting hard.

"Dude! that was.." Mike's voice trailed off, "Awesome!"

Kevin agreed before asking, "But didn't she say that she was taking Serena's place, then how come-"

"Dude! My father's Tommy Oliver, my mother's Kimberly Oliver, what did you think? They won't teach me?"

"You.." Mike hesitated, "Tommy Oliver's daughter? First green ranger, white mmpr ranger, red zeo ranger, black thunder ranger," Mike listed off

Emily nodded and added, "He was a red turbo ranger for a while besides my mother was the first pink ranger," she winked at Mia, who laughed, "Didn't you hear Shiba?" she frowned.

"Nope," Mike answered, "Your fight was too amusing," he said bluntly.

"Wow," Kevin whispered.

Emily laughed while Jayden let out a low growl.

Mike dropped his kendo stick before asking, "So he was the first _green-"_

All of a sudden, the gap sensor went off.

"Crap, I was supposed to cook for you guys," Mia said disappointedly while Emily cleared her throat, "And girl," she added.

"Thank you very much," said Emily as they ran into the house.

Mentor Ji stood near the table as he watched the flashing yellow dot, "Nighlok near town hall."

The rangers nodded at once and they ran towards the gate.

They ran forward, already morphed as they came face to face with nighlok, " Pathetic Rangers," he said with a malicious smile, "You can never catch the trickster,"

The rangers glared daggers at him before attacking.

"Fire Smasher: Blazing strike!" Jayden said as he swung his weapon hard before it hit the nighlok, but it had no affect on it.

"Earth Slicer!" Emily shouted, "Seismic Swing!"

But the nighlok stood firmly, the seismic swing had no affect on him, "What the hell is happening?" Emily exclaimed.

"My turn!" Kevin stepped forward, "Hydro Bow!" Again he met the same fate.

"Sky fan!" Mia called out, as she placed her pink disk on her spin sword, "Air wave!"

The nighlok vanished for a split second before reappearing, unharmed.

"How come, _nothing _affects him?" Mia asked

"Dude! It's like he has a protective shield!" Mike retorted

"Don't go all _Sky_ on me," Emily said dangerously.

"Funny rangers," the monster growled, "But right now, I have to go, guess I will kick your ass the next time," The nighlok said as he got into one of the drains.

"No!" Jayden and Kevin said in unison as they ran forward.

"Come on," Mia said, a disappointed look on her face, she placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder, "We'll defeat him the next time."

"We will," Jayden whispered, "We will."

* * *

The rangers sat on the table as Mia cooked for them

Bored enough, Emily suppressed a yawn and reached for the fork and the butter knife. _Let's play some music,_ she started to bang the plates now and then as a tune was produced.

"Storm...stop it," said Jayden, agitated.

"Don't call me storm, Shiba," Emily glared at him.

"Don't call me shiba," Jayden snapped back. "Guys-" Kevin began, but Mike placed a hand on his shoulder, clearly amused watching the counterparts fight.

"Never," both of them said in unison.

"You guys-" Mike was cut short as Mia appeared, her hands holding a plate covered in food cloche.

Everyone exchanged looks of eagerness.

"This is my favourite dish, Sautéed Chiken curry," Mia revealed the sautéed chicken, _the burnt_ chicken. She watched the ranger's faces.

"AH..." Emily said nervously eyeing the burnt chicken, she did not expect this.

"Come on guys, have a bite," Mia served them.

She eyed them as if studying their reaction, all of them swallowed the food reluctantly.

"This is yum, Mia," Kevin managed to say, a pained expression on his face.

Jayden closed his eyes for a split second, wondering how food can taste so bad before moving his thumb up and flashing Mia a thumbs up.

"Mia, I wanted a glass of water," Emily said, trying to send the oink ranger off somewhere, or they would die, _a painful death._

"Sure," Mia smiled before turning around to get water.

Everyone reached for the napkins as they threw their food in it, "What the hell did I eat?" Kevin asked, painful tears in his eyes.

"What is this?" Jayden poked the remaining food.

"That was..awful, that tasted like shit!" Mike proclaimed, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"And I just threw up in my mouth " Emily said upon hearing Mike's comment. "Guys!" she whispered, "Gimme some food," All the male rangers eyed her weirdly, _she wanted to eat it? "_So I can throw it in the dustbin," she explained as everyone nodded.

Emily threw most of the food in the garbage bin but just then, Mia entered.

"What are you guys doing?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just eating your lovely food," Emily smiled, she didn't want her to feel bad.

" Yeah ..lovely crap"said Mike but Emily kicked him in the shins as he retorted "Ow!, I mean good...um...really good," as he picked up a piece of chicken and sniffed it, immediately regretting it as the awful smell hit his nose.

"Oh, you want more then?" Mia asked as she reached for the dish.

"No!" the rangers shouted on instinct. Mia looked suspicious.

"I mean mentor ji would love to have some, so we should leave some for him." Jayden came up with a quick lie

Mia nodded, comprehending . "Em, aren't you going to eat that?" Mia asked the yellow ranger.

Emily swore. She had thrown everyone's food but hers. _Damn!_

_"_Yeah, aren't you going to eat that, Storm?" Jayden laughed.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, she mad ea mental note to castrate the red ranger later before she turned towards Mia, "I just thought ...ahhh...maybe ...maybe I should eat it outside amongst ...amongst the beautiful nature . Right !" Emily said with a sigh as she exited with her food .

Emily reached outside admiring the view but she was suddenly aware that she had a plate of food in her hand. She stood on her tiptoes as she threw the food on the other side, behind the fence.

"Awesome," Emily gave a sigh of relief.

She turned to get back but was all of a sudden stopped, hearing a familiar voice of the gap sensor and faces exiting.

"Oh..ho!" Emily gasped as she kept the plate on the dining table outside and ran, "Time for action!"

* * *

The rangers found the nighlok standing there as two people running aways from them, apparently scared of the nighlok.

"Back again, fugly?" Emily said. All the rangers stood in a perfect line, Kevin and Mike in the corners while Emily and Mia sandwiched between them and Jayden.

Mike tried to control his laughter but nevertheless asked, "Fugly?"

"Freaking Ugly," Emily shrugged innocently .

"Ready?" Jayden asked

"Ready!" The rangers geared up, their samuraizers in their hands.

"Samuraizers go go samurai!" The rangers exclaimed and morphed.

"Not so easy rangers," Trickster said as he made six copies of himself.

"Holy hell," Emily whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Mia asked, not sure what to do.

"Close your eyes, Focus!" Jaydn said as everyone but Emily did the same. "Storm!" Jayden shouted.

Emily looked at the six nighloks approaching them before, "Shiba! The third one with the shadow!" Only he was the one with shadow, rest all didn't have any.

Jayden nodded at the others as they swung their spin sword in thing air, "Quintuple Slash!" It hit the third nighlok.

Five nighloks vanished as one appeared before them, "Impossible," the nighlok whispered.

"Impossible!" He growled.

"How can we hit him, now?" Emily asked, "Nothing affected him!" she declared.

"Together," Jayden whispered, "It hit the nighlok this time, because we did it together!" His eyes behind his helmet, lit up with joy.

"On it, dude!" Mike grinned.

"Let's end this," Kevin retorted. The female rangers nodded.

"Fire Smasher!" Jayden called out, "Five disk beetle canon!" H shouted as everyone placed their disks in his weapon, "Fire!" They shouted in unison.

"We can strike a deal-" But trickster was cut short as he was hit. H turned around before erupting into flames.

"Fireworks!" Emily jumped up and down.

Everyone laughed. "It's not over yet," Jayden said

"Zord fight?" Emily whispered, comprehending, "One, two, three, " she did a count down.

Suddenly a bigger version of trickster was seen.

"Let's call our zords," Jayden told everyone.

"Yay! My first zord fight," Emily pumped her fists in the air before jumping on Mia, " Our first zord fight!"

Mia laughed as she tried to hug the over excited blonde. Jayden rolled his eyes.

" LION FOLDING ZORD "

"APE FOLDING ZORD"

" DRAGON FOLDING ZORD "

" BEAR FOLDING ZORD "

" TURTLE FOLDING ZORD "

The rangers placed their spin sword and their disks in the slots before pushing it forward allowing their zords to move.

"This is so cool!" Mike said, quite ecstatic.

"Agreed," Mia laughed.

"Definitely cool," Kevin added.

"First zord fight!" Emily repeated one again.

"Not this time, rangers," The nighlok said vehemently. He swung his tentacle causing dirt to bow and hit the zords.

"We need to combine our zords," Jayden told them.

"A zord combination, right?" Kevin double checked, trying to control his excitement, "Let's do it!"

"Right," Mike said

"Yes," Mia added.

"Great," Emily said rubbing her hand, _This is going to be fun. _Kevin moved his sword forward as he shouted: "Zords combine!"

The zord turned into various shapes on which a kanji symbol was etched. Every zord but Jayden formed a pillar.

Emily's triangular yellow zord on the top followed by Mia's circular zord. Kevin's hexagonal zord was right below Mia's followed by Mike's zord which was square in shape.

"Are we supposed to look like this?" Mia asked, her gloved hand resting on her helmet.

"This isn't how dad's zord look liked," Emily frowned, "Though I like the fact that Shiba's not a part of it, " she added.

"I am not sure," Kevin's eyes tightened behind his helmet.

"You ranger babies are playing with blocks?" the nighlok laughed as he cocked his head sideways.

"Hey! Who do call babies, you baby of a nighlok and femal-" Emily stopped, "she nighlok!"

Mike laughed.

"Kevin what have you done?" Jayden tried to hide his laughter.

"Oh no," Kevin said, "'Did I make a mistake?"

"You left me out," Jayden said

"A fact that I am very happy about," Emily smirked, "Shut up, Storm!"

Jayden drew a symbol in the air as the zords combined, "Samurai megazord, we are united!"

"Now this beats everything!" Mike laughed.

"I am so gonna tease, Brandon," Emily said.

"Brandon?" Mia asked.

"Uncle Jase's son,"

They formed the mega zord as Jayden drew the kanji symbol.

The rangers wung their sword into the air as their zord did the same, hitting the nighlok's tentacles but nothing happened.

"Not again!" Emily whined

"Concentrate!" Jayden said as everyone closed their eyes.

"What?" Trickster, "Are the rangers scared?" he mocked them

Everyone reached for their spins swords pushing it in and then taking it out before slashing it in the air.

Trickster groaned as he fell down. At last Emily swung her sword forward after plopping it back in causing her zord, that was the megazord's hand, hitting him right in the face.

The nighlok let out a shrill cry before bursting into flames.

"That was my zord, Gigantor!" Emily exclaimed happily. Everyone turned towards her, eyeing her weirdly.

"What?" Emily asked, "Can't a person be happy about her first zord fight, sue me!"

Mia nodded as the others laughed while Jayden shook his head as he retorted, "Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours!"

* * *

All the rangers sat on the table as they drank tea.

"Today was fun," Mike laughed.

"Especially the zord part," Emily chuckled, "No worries, Kev," she assured as she watched the blue ranger turn red.

"Shall I cook for you guys?" Mia asked.

"No!" they shouted at once.

"We mean..you might me tired, Long day," Kevin sighed.

Mia nodded.

"So Shiba, Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours?" Emily asked, "I like it. Are we supposed to say it every time?"

"Almost..storm"

"How do you know that?" Emily loved to pester him.

"I know a lot of things," Jayden said.

"Oh really?" Emily asked, "Then tell me..how is a nighlok born?"

Mike spat some of his tea out. Mia choked on hers as well.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean..you know everything, right?" Emily tried to hide her grin but failed.

"She got you there, dude!" Kevin patted Jayden.

"Shiba zer, Storm 1" Emily chuckled as she got up laving for her bed room.

Jayden growled, "I'll get you back," he siad as he watched the other rangers laughed, "Oh, come on!"

"Sorry Jayden, but that was funny," Mia got up, "Guess it's my cue to leave, Night guys,"

"Night," they said in unison as they watched Mia disappear.

"Just to double check," came a voice. The male rangers turned around to find Emily leaning against the door, "We aren't going to tell Mia about her food, right?"

"Nope," Kevin answered.

"Then who is going to at her food?" Emily asked, almost cringing at the thought of it.

The rangers shared a look of fear.

"Emily!" Mia's voice echoed.

"Gotta go, Night guys," Emily said before hastily running into her bed room.

"Good night."

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT...DO REVIEW!**

**YOU**

**KNOW **

**WANT **

**TO ...**


	4. Team Unites

Team unites

Jayden stood beside Mentor Ji watching the other rangers train.

Kevin was the most disciplined, thought Jayden. Even though the blue ranger gave up his dream to be with the rangers and save the world, he was happy. He was a good swordsman. A very discipline one, indeed.

Mia the petite Asian brunette. A great samurai and apparently "THE BIG SISTER "of the team. Even though she didn't cook good at all but Jayden still appreciated her effort.

Mike the rebel of the team. As far as he knew, he was fun loving. Apparently the male counterpart of the yellow ranger.

Last came Emily. Jayden's thoughts about her were confusing. He thought that the blonde was good knowing the fact that she wasn't supposed to be here but then again she can be annoying as HELL! The only ranger to call him "shiba " was the queen of witty remarks and kind of liked the way she lived her life to the fullest , but he won't admit .

"The life of a Samurai must be one of discipline and order .Samurai must constantly improve their skills to ready themselves for battle "Mentor Ji said as they watched the Mia and Emily & Mike and Kevin spar.

"Ah!" Mike screamed in pain as Kevin's kendo stick hit him in the arm.

Jayden came forward. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Of course "Mike retorted, rubbing his arm.

"Get in your opponent's head. Use your instincts to sense their next moves and feel their attack coming"

Emily listened carefully before muttering "In your opponent's head?" laughingly. The way he spoke kind of reminded him of her Uncle Jason. He used to speak the same way.

Jayden moved his stick into his right hand and swung it over Kevin's head. Kevin immediately ducked and dodged the move. Mike, even Mia and Emily looked awestruck.

"Kevin that was amazing – ah!" Mike was cut off and Jayden smacked him on his arm.

"Mike always keep your guard up" reminded Jayden

Mike glared at his leader.

"Mike, let me ask you this – "Mentor jib started grabbing Mike's attention while Jayden hit jumped as he was hit.

"Hey not fair "he complained," You distracted me "Jayden just smirked.

"Okay I get it "Mike said." Let me try again "he said confidently as he took a fighting stance.

Jayden simply hit or tried to hit Mike with his stick but Mike responded immediately and jumped and twisted in the Jayden swung his kendo stick forward hit Mike on his butt. Mike turned red.

"Whoa!" said Emily as Mike jumped but started to control her giggles seeing the latter.

_Kevin's almost as good as Jayden at sparring. Even Emily's better than me. I'll be never good as the team. _Mike thought so as he started to make his way outside the mansion.

Meanwhile Kevin and Jayden were fighting. Jayden swung his stick in Kevin's stomach but he jumped in the air and landed on his feet, also his black pants fell down revealing his white and blue polka dots boxers.

Everyone cracked up. "You should work on perfecting your uniform more than your moves, Kev," Mia retorted trying to control her laughter where as Emily was laughing , whole heartedly.

"Cute boxers," she complimented Kevin, "Nice work Shiba "she said to Jayden. Jayden who was laughing as well, scowled at her for using the nickname, before replying "Thanks storm!"

Kevin hurriedly pulled up his pants, a faint blush on his cheeks. Emily glanced around, searching for the green ranger but frowned realising he wasn't there. "Hey where did Mike go? he was right here "

"Maybe he went into the house "suggested Jayden as he scanned the area and frowned as we.

"Did anyone see him leave?" he asked everyone. But his gaze landed on Emily.

"What?" she asked annoyed

"Nothing "he said smirking

"Stop staring!" Emily yelled ' Ah...maybe he went to get some water or something." Jayden suggested finally removing his gaze.

"We've been out her for quite a while. Let's go change. You all did a good job today "Jayden complimented.

The blue, yellow, pink rangers nodded and went aside." They are really coming along, don't you think?"

"Yeah, they are really removing. Mia's a good partner for storm, ash...she is improving quickly"

"Storm?" asked Mentor Jib with an eyebrow raise.

"Uhh..she started it " Jayden declared .

" You were the one staring at her Jayden . " Mentor Ji said .

" What can I say.I love annoying her ." Jayden shrugged but couldn't hide his smile.

" Do you think we should switch partners in order ?'

" No ,not yet , Storm is strong but I don't think she'll be able to keep us with Mike and Kevin or me for the matter . We'll switch them soon "

" I saw her fighting you Jayden '

' That ..was her lucky day !" Jayden said Besides, I haven't had a proper partner in a little while she..just took advantage of the fact., And I'm sure Mike is just eager to fight me."

* * *

" Uncle Bulk , Uncle bulk " screamed a skinny , nosey teenager holding a couple of bags while getting off the bus.

" Spike " a fat bald man yelled seeing him ." My nephew , How is skull ?" he asked

The lad shrugged and together they went off to what seem like a garage .

' I have fixed this place up " Bulk said smiling at his nephew . " Now listen Spike " he said stopping the kid and placing his hands on his shoulders. "The path of the samurai is full of sacrifice, full of discipline. Full of many hours of training_" _he retorted and made his way forwards.

"Uncle Bulk-"

"I'm not finished," Bulk repeated through clenched teeth. He glared at Spike before shaking his head, going back to his talk. "And by the way, when we're training, I'm not your _Uncle Bulk_."

" The who are you ?"He was bloody confused.

" Call me , Sensei " Bulk said in a bossy tone ." Sen-who? "Spike asked , God how confusing his uncle bulk could be, why can't he just be happy with the fact that he calls him his uncle . He was kinda dumb ._I'm more smart . _On the outside , the kid just grinned.

" Sensei , it means teacher ! " Bulk said furiously .

" Oh , but what to call you when we are _not _training ? " Spike asked

Bulk shook his head . ""Then you can call me Uncle Bulk,"

With that Bulk and Spike started exploring the garage . More like Spike exploring . " This is where we eat,train. It's our sacred place . " Suddenly out of nowhere , Bulk got hit by white paint . He turned around realising it was due to the metal ball , that hit the skateboard and also blowing a bucket of paint in the air .

Spike started laughing instantly , pointing toward Bulk while Bulk glared . Spike's laugh was funny , kinda nasty you can say .

* * *

Mike grinned as he pressed the buttons on the video game . He was good at such kind of games .Apparently he was the rebel, kind of the gamer of the team rather than a samurai .

Mike cheered as he won the game " That's what I call sensing an attack _If only this compared to real life. I could take Kevin out easily, Jayden would be impressed_.He thought miserably .

" Dude where have you been anyway ? " asked one of his friends (don't really remember the name )

" It's kind of a long story " Mike sighed .

" Dude you can tell us " his other friend persuaded .

" How do I explain ?"he muttered .' Come on let's get something to eat , I'll explain when I am full " Mike said changing the subject . He grabbed his stuff and made his way outside the arcade. His friends on either side " What do you guys want ? " he asked

Even though Mike was sitting at eating food at a food joint nearby , his mind was still roaming around the previous incidents ._How can I be as good as Jayden and Kevin . can be just as good as Kevin, they'll see. I can defeat Kevin_.'

" Mike , what is going on with you ? "his friend asked , unfortunately for Mike bringing back the topic .

" I joined this great team .But they're all so talented , it's intimidating " Mike confessed but at the same time trying to hide the fact that they are power rangers .

" Oh come on , don't sweat it , You are the best gamer around . ", "you always read the games' moves and then drop some creative _smack down _on them!"

Mike frowned , but realisation dawned on his face realising that they are referring to t" this great team " a team full off gamers rather than rangers.

" But I can't sense the attack like Kevin " Mike said angrily as he stood up ,almost causing the coffee to spill .

" Who's Kevin ?" piped up one of his friends .

"I won't go back until I've mastered his technique," Mike frowned. "I won't let my team down."

" I've never ever seen you this determined " His friend said amused .

_I was never ever serious about anything before ..I guess._

" When it comes to protecting the entire world , it's a big deal "

" Protecting the entire world from evil ? What kind of a game is that ? " his friend asked confused.

He almost jumped when he heard some people scream ,finally reckoning that it is a nighlok attack "

' What is that ?" asked the his friend dressed in red and black

" Nighlock " Mike muttered

" Ni-what ?" Apparently Mike's answer wasn't helping .

" Nighlock , the monster I –never mind . " , " I'll be back " Mike said and ran towards the nighlock .

" I will take care of this alone " " Samuraizer ...Go go Samurai "

* * *

(Meanwhile )

Emily sighed dramatically . Man , was she bored ? Yes ...Of course . Mia was reading a cook book . _I hope this improves her cooking ._She shrugged replaying her cooking the other day .

Meanwhile , Kevin and Jayden were training .

" I 'm bored " Emily whined

" Then train " Jayden said as blocked one of Kevin's moves .

" Shiba , when we are bored , we do something _fun , _not train " Emily said rolling her eyes .

" That's what we _should _do , storm " He said kinda angry at her for calling him shiba .

" And don't call me shiba !" he added

" Don't tell me that's what you do when you are bored , **_Shiba! " _**she added . _Man I love messing up with him ._

Before Jayden could reply the gap sensor went off .

" Awesome ...fighting a greasy monster , this attack made my day " she cheered and was the first one to leave the mansion .

The others followed , as Jayden thought _Man is she on drugs or something . _But shook his head realising , this was very important .

* * *

(Back to the fight )

" You're through here , Nighlock ! " Mike retorted

Oh yeah?" Rofer growled. "I won't be through 'till I _clobber_ you!" Mike grabbed onto the large wrist of one of Rofer's hands, holding it under his arm, keeping him still. "Hey, if you want to hold my hand, try buying me some flowers first, yak broccoli coloured bum!"

Mike flushed . He was glad he was wearing his helmet . Out of the corner of his eye , he could make out , his team mates rushing .

"just served you a knuckle sandwich!" Rofer laughed. "You still hungry, 'cause I can serve you a second helping!" Roger trusted one of his fists into the ground, his fist travelling through the dirt.

"Second helping? What's that mean?" Mike asked, staring at Roofer.

He felt the ground shake and looked down to see the ground cracking underneath his feet

. Before he could move , the nigh lock's fist swung and hit him in the face . He was knocked backwards .

" Arm stretch ! " yelled Rofer as he swung his fist into the ground . Jayden came forward instantly in his red spandex , but the large fist knocked him off his feet .

" Jayden " screamed Mike .Immediately the rest of the ranger went towards Mike's friends and Jayden picking him up . " You ok ? "asked Mia .

" Yeah " " Let's take that creep " he yelled before attacking.

" Oh I'm starting to dry out . Guess I better punch out for now . Later , Rangers " the nighlock said and disappeared

"you sure you're alright?"Emily asked

"Yeah, we're ok," replied one of Mike's friends . "Thanks again."

All the rangers powered down and reached Mike .Jayden sent a message to Ji through his samuraizer . " We've found Mike , we are coming back now "

" Can you walk ? " asked Emily concerned

" Yeah , I'm okay , I guess " Mike said taking Kevin's offered hand as he pulled him up . " Let's just go back home "

Mike expression was kinda serious , more like disappointed . " Come on , broccoli coloured bum ! " Emily said

" You heard that ? " Mike asked , his face flushed , but a smile on his face nevertheless .

" Of course " she said with a smile as they made back to the mansion .Jayden muttered " Not the right time to mock ! " nevertheless Emily heard him .

" Not the right time to point that out " she smirked

Emily were bandaging Mike's chest while Mia was cleaning the dirt off .

" Thank goodness you were there , the nighlock could have injured a lot of people " mentor ji proclaimed

But Mike repeatedly shook his head . Emily frowned . She held his head and spoke " stop blaming yourself , you should be glad that you are injured otherwise I would have hit you , hard " she said

"We came as soon as we heard," Jayden added , shaking his head as well seeing Emily's antics but stopped thinking she might do the same with him , what she did with Mike .

' I thought I could take him on my own " Mike said

" That was brave of you " Kevin assured , " But imagine what could've happened "

Mike nodded " I know "

" Mike, being a samurai is an ultimate sacrifice .Since we are fighting evil , we must stay away from our family and friends to keep them safe "

Mike stood up and started to make his way outside " Mike " mentor Ji called out , but to nno avail . He looked at Jayden

" Let him go , this might be the last time he is going to see his friends " Mia went to her bedroom to rest for a while, Kevin into his , apparently he had to practice his symbol . Mento ji went away for some work as well. Only Emily and Jayden were left . There was a awkward silence .

" So..I'll start a talk " said Emily

" Of course " said Jayden sarcastically

" Hey , no need to go sarcastic on me " Emily pouted

" Yeah , right " Jayden scoffed

" You do anything beside training ? " asked Emily to which Jayden raised an eyebrow . " What ? we are team mates right ? we should get to know each other " Emily defended .

" Well yeah , but like to read books and watch movies "

" You are boring " sighed Emily , sitting on the couch .

" Looks whose talking " Jayden said

" I am not boring ! " said Emily , as she stood up . '

" Yeah you are everything but _boring " _Jayden said

" What is that supposed to mean ? " Emily asked confused

" Think ..oh I forgot , you do everything besides training and thinking "

Emily gasped . How can he say that ? She was working almost all the time to get her moves straight.

" I do train "

" Most of the time you don't , this isn't a joke ,Storm . We got people to save . Look what happened , when Mike did the same ! " he screamed

" I didn't say we shouldn't train , but that doesn't mean , we need to give up everything in our life . We can have fun " Emily yelled back

" Yes we can , but not that much ! Training is important ,_saving people _is important "

" Yes , it is but be a bit lenient would ya ? Training , training ..yada yada . Don't you get bored ? " asked Emily " Training is important , we are here to save people I know that's the very first thing about being a samurai but the second thing is we are teenagers , we gotta live our live , when not training or being a ranger , dude ! " she added

" You're hopeless ! " said Jayden

" well , so are you ! "

" Fine " Jayden said , this girl was impossible .

" Fine " Emily huffed as both of them turned around and went in the opposite directions .

* * *

. Suddenly , the gap sensor went off .The rangers ran." Aww man ! Lengthy Lenny , once again"

" Lenny ? " asked Kevin , an amused smile on his lips .

" The first thing that popped in my head " Emily shrugged

People screamed and ran to save their lives as Rofer attacked once again , this time with an army of moogers .

Mike tried to attack him . " Mike wait , we are supposed to fight this thing together " Kevin said . All the rangers in the spandex .

"You're _mine_, Nighlok!" Mike shouted

"Spin Sword; Lightning Fury!"Mike destroyed all the rangers in his path and reached the nighlock only to get his by one of his fist .

You're about to develop a bad case of fist-a-phobia," Rofer mocked

" Bring it on , Long arms " Mike taunted

Emily and Mia were busy fighting off the moogers . " I. Hate these,frigging .things " said Emily through gritted teeth .

" Same here , Em " , " Why can't this Xandred just back down ! "

' We almost wished the same with every evil lord , guess they don't just learn " said Emily rolling her eyes ,as both of them laughed ,

Rofer growled and started to move his arm towards Mike , Mike ran hard , circling around the pillars , covering quite a long distance and then stood still . Rofer's anger increased realising that his arm was entangled .

" Did you miss me? " asked Mike , holding his spin sword on his shoulder .

Maybe, but I won't miss you _this _time!" Rofer replied

Huh?" Mike asked,and frowned when he saw , the nighlock's other arm coming towards him .Mike didn't pan this , He put his arms in front of his face , his eyes closed waiting for getting smashed into concrete.

Jayden appeared, stopping the arm with his spin sword

"I got it!" he grunted, trying to push the arm back, but nevertheless he got smashed into the wall by his other arm. _Man , how many arms does this thing have !._Mike thought as Jayden got smashed.

"Jayden!" Mike shouted. "Are you ok?

" I'm fine " he said as he pushed his arm off ." Need help ? " asked Emily as she smirked .

Jayden rolled his eyes . Emily offered her hand which Jayden took although reluctantly .

" Aww..my arms are stuck ! "

" Tied up , aren't you ? " asked Emily . Jayden could swear , she was smirking once again .

" Spin sword " Forest Vortex ! " yelled Mike as he attacked the nighlock .

All the rangers grinned when Rofer got burst into flames.

" Boom ! " said Emily as she spread her arms wide , the same time as the nighlock grew big .

" I'm gonna handle him " Mike said . " Bear folding zord ! " yelled Mike

" He shouldn't be doing this alone ! " Kevin protested

" Hell no, he is gonna have all the fun" Emily whined

" Let's , help him ! " Jayden said .Mia nodded .

"Lion Foldingzord'

Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

" Mega mode power " they all yelled .

" Ranger's we need to combine , now " Jayden commanded

" Samurai megazord , we are united ! " yelled the rangers ,as they became one .

" Let's take care of this nighlok ! " Mike said as he turned towards Jayden .

"So have a punchy portion of my tasty titanic trick. Arm stretch!"Rofer said stretching one of his arms. The megazord shielded itself . But then it stood still waiting for an attack .

" Jayden what are you doing ?" asked Mike , confused

Emily and Mia shared a smile , knowing what he was upto.

Just use your instincts to sense his attack," Jayden replied.

You sure?" Mike asked.

"If we concentrate hard enough, we can read his next move," Jayden replied,

All the rangers closed their eyes taking a deep breath, trying to sense the attack.

Hey, did you fall asleep?" Rofer joked. "Well, here comes your wake up call." His hands shot out of the ground, aiming straight up for the Megazord.

Emily opened her eyes. _. "_Front of us" she whispered , but Jayden heard .

"Wait for it."he said coolly.

As Nighlock's attack got closer , " Now ! " he screamed, as all the rangers swung their swords together ." Bye Nighlock ! " Jayden said mockingly. Emily raised and eyebrow . _He can also joke !_

" samurai strike , ha " they swung once again as he burst into flames .

Emily knew what was coming next , so she mouthed along " Samurai rangers , victory is ours !" Jayden said and kinda glared at Emily, knowing what she was doing . Emily shrugged.

" You all did it , I'm proud of you ! " said Mentor Ji .

" We can do anything as a team " Jayden replied as he put his hand out .

Emily grinned as she put her on the top of his , followed by Mia , Kevin and finally Mike .

" Rangers together , Samurai forever ! " they screamed together as they threw their hands in the air .

" Come on!, we are going to celebrate ." Emily said she dragged Mia and Mike together .

" Geez Em , what am I gonna do , If my precious arm gets off ! " proclaimed Mike

"Probably stop training ! ' said Mia , laughing .

Kevin followed them .

" They are good together ! " said Mentor ji ,watching their retreating figures . "I know" said Jayden with a smile.

"You are going to be a good leader "Mentor Ji added, but Jayden didn't reply.

Emily came running. "They said we won't celebrate without you "she pouted

"And they sent you to call me?" he smirked

"Well...yeah "she frowned" You coming or not? "She asked

"Say the magic word "said Jayden _I love teasing her._

"No" no way, she was going to say please to Jayden. _Hell, no!_

"Fine, then no celebration!" said Jayden as he turned around and started to walk.

"Fine " she grunted

"Please!" she said as she made her puppy dog face.

Jayden turned around and his breathe stopped. _She looks so cute._

"So you coming?"

"Well...yeah!" he said as he walked towards the mansion. Emily unconsciously grabbed his hand and both went to celebrate.

**My god ! that was long ..! but i hope you like it ...don't forget to review ! Yeah , I know they hate each other but at the end you can say that their relationship is confusing . Sometimes hate while sometimes friendly . Still ..will try and update soon...Plz review !**

**You**

**Know**

**You**

**Want **

**to ...**


	5. Deal with a nighlok

**Hey ...I'm back! Sorry it took me quite long..EXAMS...! I got a review the other day from a guest who named himself you actually think like that about me or the story ...then don't waste your time reading it or reviewing it .You're actually showing that what kind of a JERK YOU ARE! So frankly speaking i don't need your comments or your reviews..**

**Anyways who doesn't like that story ..I am sorry if I bored is my story and I am proud of it..If anyone doesn't like it ..well I can't really help ..sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. **

The shiba house was quite well except for the fact that Jayden is training. Suddenly an alarm beeped . A bundle of sheets removed the sheets and glanced at the clock and shushed it off." Morning " she said as she opened her hazel eyes . She was always a morning person . She got herself out of bed and grabbed her sat at her bed's flute just calmed her down,not that playing guitar was playing a flute was,different.

"Well,seems like you made my morning well,"came a voice,Mia looked at her with an annoyed face.

"I try" she smirked,ignoring her sarcasm .Mia glanced at the clock,realising it was 7 in the morning " Come on , let's get ready." Mia said

" Ahhh..training" she groaned as she got up.

They got ready and met everyone in the living room. " Morning" Mike said .

"Good morning"the red ranger greeted them.

" What's so good about this morning?" Emily grumbled .

" Your foul mood " said Jayden ,his face close to hers , but he only came to pick up his bowl of cereals .

" I'll show you what is good "Emily said , she gave him a mischievous smile .

She stepped forward almost into Jayden causing the milk to spill. " Oops " she giggled .

" You"Jayden growled .

Jayden thought . He finally got an idea . " Storm, " he said in a sickening sweet voice , " Won't you give me a hug?" he asked

" No..No..No..No" Emily said as she started to back ,too late . Jayden grasped Emily in a hug .

" Ew , Shiba!" she complained . " I gotta change, " she muttered.

" Me too, " mumbled Jayden as they went into their respective rooms .

* * *

Now here they are , the samurai rangers training vigorously. Emily was sparring with Kevin when he suddenly stopped ." Hey Emily" he said

" Hmm" came the reply , while Emily lowered her kendo stick.

If you have any worries, just come to me, ok?" he asked. Emily had a confused expression on his face . " Worries ? " she repeated .

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he gave her a smile , "Maybe you miss your family. You know, spending time with your sister and all? I know you two are close."

Emily frowned . _What in the world ? "_You're a sweetie Kevin, but I'm fine."

Kevin nodded and started to make his way towards the green ranger who was dancing in delight. "I finally did it!" Mike shouted, staring in scepticism at the blades of grass that were around him. He punched the air with his fists. "Booyeah!"

He looked at Emily who gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey Mike," came Kevin's voice as he reached Mike ," I know how hard you've been working on your symbol power. It took me _years _to master it."

Kevin placed his hand on Mike's shoulder . "If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," he stated.

He shrugged his hand and look at Emily . He gave her confused expression , Emily just shrugged her shoulders.

He made his way to Mia,"Mia. if you ever need-"

"I'm good, Kevin," Mia interrupted him,she continued with her nodded and went back to sparring but this time he was hitting a dummy.

"What's up with Kevin?"asked looked at Emily,"Don't look at me,ask the oh so leader of ours,"she retorted ,nudging Jayden.

Jayden glared at her."I don't know but something's bothering him for sure,"

"Touche,"said the yellow ranger

"But don't worry,we will figure something out. Good job with the symbol power, by the way. Now get back to it."Jayden patted Mike on the nodded and did as he was 's gaze rested on eyebrow rose unconsciously."What? My partner just left me to spar with a dummy!"she sighed,

"You spar with me,"he said,his leader tone taking nodded,she was too tired to retort together they began sparring.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Mia and Kevin were thought Kevin needed some time to think about his goals and sacrifices before he properly accepts that he is a part of the samurai clan now.

While in the shiba mansion,

Mike was sitting on the stairs watching Jayden and Emily's battle had a bag of popcorn in his hand which he was munching happily.

"Not this way Storm! Concentrate hard!"Jayden yelled

"I am! Not everyone can be like you,Shiba!"she snapped back.

Both of them were glaring at each other as they tried to hit Emily in the stomach but she stepped back while doing a tried to kick him in the chest but he held her leg,but she was used Jayden as ladder and apparently jumped above him and landed on the ground smirked,her kendo stick resting in her hands,"Now,what about that?"she asked,the smirk never leaving her face.

Jayden held back a groan,that was a great move,though he didn't want to admit itto the gap sensor went sighed,happy that his luck was great,"That was okay,"he said as he kept his kendo stick in the cupboard and went to the common room.

Emily's eyes widened,"That was okay? I am going to kill him, "she exclaimed as she followed and Jayden were already there.

Mentor Ji was worried, "The Nighlok has appeared again," he announced, glancing at the yellow flashing dot. "Nighlok near the Brooklyn street,hurry.I detect a human being near and Mia might already be there," Ji told the nodded as they fled off.

Kevin and Mi stood on the street already morphed,looking for ,something caught their was abot to say something but someone beat him to it,he turned around s watched they yellow,red and green rangers join them, "Look, the Nighlok is over there!" Mike retorted.

"What the hell are they talking about?"Emily asked.

"Let's get closure," Mia suggested as they made their way towards the didn't understand much but they heard some of it,

"So, how about that deal?" the Nighlok, Doubletone reminded the boy, his back facing the rangers.

A red headed boy with freckles, wearing a baseball suit looked at him wide eyes, "You can really do that?"He asked exuberantly, playing with his baseball key chain.

"Of course!"Monster's can do anything," Doubletone replied.

"You promise?"The boy's full of nodded, "I promise, pinky swear?"

Emily laughed and earned herself quizzical looks from the rangers."What I never imagined a nighlok pinky swearing!"She defended. Jayden rolled his eyes underneath the helmet, typical Emily.

As they both linked they pinky's, Jayden muttered, "Let's go," Everyone nodded as they got ready to attack.

"Alright, now's our chance," Jayden whispered, as he got up from his crouched position.

Everyone else quickly followed suit as Jayden got the Doubletone's attention, leaping into the combat. Kevin tackled him as he stood in front of him, Mike appeared behind him, and he attacked. The girls made their way towards the boy,

"Are you ok?" Mia asked as she smiled warmly. The boy did not respond.

"You okay?"Asked Emily as she went down to her knees, at the boy's level. On getting no answer, Emily stood up and headed towards the nighlok.

"What did you do?"Emily asked, angrily as the tip of her sword was at Doubletone's chest.

"Nothing, "he growled.

"We're friends, _right_?" The boy stared back at him, his face showcasing fear.

"Run, "Emily said to the boy as Mia joined the battle.

"Stay out of my business," he growled. The rangers attack only to get their sword knocked out by Doubletone."You rangers don't learn, do you?" he asked rhetorically and with that he disappeared.

"The kid..."Emily's voice trailed off, as she looked around the park.

"Right, let's split up and look for him," Jayden replied.

"Kevin, Mia"Jayden said, "Mike you go with Storm,"

"I'll go this way," Jayden said as he took off in his direction.

* * *

The power rangers demorphed as they searched the place."I think he is at the baseball field,"Mia told Kevin.

"Makes sense, I just want to know what that Nighlok wants with him!"

"We all want to, Kevin,"Mia said, she places a hand on his shoulder. "We better hurry; he just had one kid around him last time, think about what the Nighlok could do around a whole groupof kids!"

"Hurry!"

"Kevin!" He spun around and frowned. She pointed at something, Kevin's gaze followed. They boy was standing their, playing with his and Kevin exchanged a look and ran towards him, "Hi, my name is Mia. This is Kevin. Can we talk to you about something?"She asked

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Where is the kid?"Emily wondered as she and Mike scanned the area.

"Let's check out, there"Mike pointed towards a parking lot.

"There?"She asked, confused.

"Yatzie! We usually look for a lonely place, when we are sad, "he explained.

"Umm...Okay, I guess"Emily said.

Together, they headed towards the parking lot. Emily looked around, behind the car but all in vain."No one's here, "she yelled, "Mike?"

"Not here!"Came his voice

Emily looked around once again and shrugged, "Maybe Mike was wrong, "she muttered.

Suddenly a figure came in front of her, she almost screamed. The figure in red chuckled.

"Scared?"He smirked.

"Not at all, "she rolled her eyes, "Guys come on, maybe Kevin and Mia found him, "Mike exclaimed.

Jayden and Emily exchanged a look as they followed Mike.

* * *

Mia frowned. Kevin decided to give it a try, "We saw you talking to the Nighlol-"he stopped, realising his mistake, "I mean the ugly monster, earlier today? Mind telling me what it was talking about?"He smiled

"Um…he was just trying to make me laugh," the boy replied "It was nothing." "Don't worry, we're here to help you," Mia replied, "I told you, we weren't talking about anything! It was nothing, leave me alone," the boy replied, coldly as he took off

"Wait!" Kevin cried to stop the kid from moving, but it was futile.

"Hold on, it's not like we can force him to tell us," Mia looked at his retreating figure as he cycled his way back."He is definitely hiding something,"

"Yeah, we should keep an eye on him," Kevin agreed.

"I used to be like, I kept practicing and practicing and everyday as I swam, lap after lap in that pool, my dad and I felt like I was getting closer to my goal. My ultimate goal; my dream of swimming in the Olympics. I miss that dream."

. "I know what's going on with you," she said. "You're missing your old life. _That's_ why you're asking us if we were alright too."

Kevin gave a small smile, shaking his head. "Nah, now I've got the Samurai team," he replied. "That's all I need."

"Really?" Mia asked, not able to hide her smirk.

"Ok, maybe I miss it a little," Kevin admitted,"I mean, swimming was a _huge _part of my life. I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to," Mia explained him. "You had dreams of the Olympics, you can't just forget that .Why don't we just go back to the house and follow him later. We can figure his place later on," Mia suggested, she knew Kevin needed some time with his new family.

"The nighlok could always attack, I'll stay here, and you go."Kevin said

She turned around only to find the rest of the ranger counterparts standing there, "Where's Kevin?"Emily frowned.

"Long story, will explain you later."She sighed as she turned around watching as the blue ranger took his place on the bench.

* * *

Emily heard the story. She was quite sad;_ Kevin must be missing his life, ex-life..Oh whatever!_ She glanced at Mia who was sulking quietly."Mia you could have done nothing for him, "she soothed.

"I know but I should do something!"She said

"You can't do anything, it's not like you could cook-"she stopped, her eyes wide realising she gave her the idea.

"Great idea, Emily! I can cook for him, I'll make my special Chicken curry, and "she grinned as she exited the girl's room, ignoring Emily's pleas.

"But ...Mia,"she groaned before putting her head in her hand,"Stupid Emily! No one ever taught you to keep your mouth shut!"She muttered. Kevin was going to _kill _her

* * *

"What does she think she's doing?" Jayden asked as he peeked in the kitchen, Mike leaning over him, his head above Emily's.

"She's making a home cooked dinner to take to Kevin," Mike explained, "He's staking out that baseball kid's house in case that Nighlok returns."

"But Ji does the cooking," Jayden whispered..

"Kevin's feeling sad, so Mia wants to cheer him up with something a little less fancy," Emily replied, looking up at the guys. "Y'know?"

"Like burnt chicken?" Mike asked, he frowned. Jayden chuckled.

"You gave her this idea?"Jayden asked.

"Not me! I don't hate Kevin; I won't even want my worst enemy to go through this!"Mike held his hands up.

"Err..."

"Storm?"He asked with an eyebrow quirked up.

"It was mistake! Honestly!"she defended

Jayden shook his head as he held back a grin, "Kevin's going to kill you,"

"I know, "Emily groaned, "So I don't need you too after me as well,"

They peeked once again and watched at Mia cut the pumpkin with her spin sword. Emily looked at Mike and Jayden, who stood there watching in shock. The smell was gross.

"Ah...I am going to puke,"Emily stated as she turned around and went into her room,

"Damn right, sista!"Mike agreed as he went to his. Jayden looked at the two and shrugged, he took off. He needed to train.

* * *

Mia grinned as she held a container full of food in hand._ Kevin will love this. This is surely going to cheer him up._ She didn't forget about the rest as she had packed some food for them as well. She held a bottle of water in her hands.

* * *

"Where, where?"Emily wondered.

"Mike! Here!"Emily pointed towards a small hole, right behind the Shiba house.

"Why are we not disposing it off?"Jayden asked

"Coz Shiba, it is Mia's turn to dispose the ,the smells too 'll dispose it later ,you are dumb for a red ranger,"

"Look whose talking,"Jayden chose to ignore his comment.

"Gotcha!"Mike said as he threw the chicken inside it, making sure it was deep so Mia won't see it.

Emily grinned,"Now, let's go!"she stated. Jayden stopped her,"Whoa, whoa,whoa..Where are you going?"He questioned.

"Behind Kevin and Mia," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"To see the look on Kevin's face as he eats the food, "she laughed as she caught his and Mike's hand,"Now,come on!"

Mia reached the kid's house and smiled seeing Kevin. He smiled as well.

"Hi," she greeted as she moved to the bench near him. "Anything to report yet?"

"Nope," Kevin replied simply. He eyed the container, fearing the worst he asked."What's this?"

"I brought you dinner," Mia replied with a smile. "Eat it while it's still hot."

Kevin's jaw dropped, she cooked for him! But he had to eat it. "You cooked this just for me?" he asked in surprise.

Mia happily "You know, you said I gave up my dream about living a normal life, but I haven't really," Mia said quietly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, three people were watching them from afar."Aww...they are sharing thoughts,"Emily smiled as she looked at Mike and Jayden but looked disgusted when she saw Mike munching his pizza slice hungrily.

"Have some, Em!"Mike pushed the pizza in front of her. She rolled her eyes but took one and smiled warmly."Shh...Shhh Kevin is going to open the container" Jayden whispered. Emily smiled, who knew Jayden could be so much! Not that she would admit it.

Kevin smiled or at least tried to smile as he opened the container. He frowned. This chicken definitely didn't make his day but Mia's effort sure did.

Meanwhile the yellow, red and green rangers were choking hard on their pizza as they laughed."The look on his face..."Mike stuttered, "was priceless, "Emily finished.

"Definitely, "Jayden agreed.

"I think you can get it right back as soon as we defeat the Nigh lock. And maybe swimming can wait for you too."Mia eyed him expecting him to eat the chicken, his reluctantly picked one and popped it in his looked at him, trying to read his expression. Kevin started smiled, happy as she turned to look the other side. Kevin had a sour look on his face as he grabbed some of the chicken and threw it over his shoulder. He continued to do so until Mia turned towards him.

"Chicken's pretty good, huh?" she retorted, "You wolfed it down!"Kevin managed a smile.

Emily laughed whole heartedly, so did Jayden and Mike. This was priceless. Soon, they saw Mia and Kevin chatting and them falling asleep, Mia's head on Kevin's shoulder. Emily grinned; this was definitely a new start for the ranger 'couple'. Soon she fell asleep too, not realising that her pillow was far more comfortable than the wet grass.

Soon the sun rose. Jayden's eyes opened. He reckoned he was still behind the house'spying'on Mia and Kevin. He looked around and found Mike sleeping leaning against the bark of the tree. He tried to get up but felt heavy weight on his lap. He looked down only to find blonde hair on his lap. He looked down and chuckled, seeing Emily sleeping soundly. He wondered how he was going to wake her up._ Cold water? Nah! Don't have, Pizza box?ummm..._he mused.

Suddenly Emily stirred, her brown eyes opened. Jayden pretended to be asleep. Emily woke up and her eyes widened realising that she had been using Jayden as a pillow. She looked at his lap and frowned seeing some drool. Quickly she rubbed the spot, trying to remove it but in vain. She sighed as she got and looked towards the house, a big smile adorning her face.

Jayden snapped one eye open and looked at Emily as she gazed at , he got up."Something up, Storm?"

Emily shook her head, too engrossed to retort back. Jayden followed her sight and grimaced."What's so good about this?"He asked eyeing Mia and Kevin's sleeping position.

"Good...Good? It's so cute!"Emily gushed, "Love is always a good thing, "Emily smiled.

"No it isn't, this is a life of a samurai, Love just spoils the notion, "Jayden stated.

"No it doesn't, "Emily said firmly.

"It does, "Jayden snapped.

"Doesn't"

"Does,"

"What you got to a problem with love or something?"Emily asked annoyed.

"Actually I do," he snapped as he headed towards the mansion. Emily sighed and followed.

"Some family matter?" she asked quietly.

"None of your concern, "he growled.

"Come on, Shiba! Even if we aren't on good terms with each other, we are team mates, right? Whatever it is you could share it with me, "she said politely.

"I told you none of your concern, "he muttered as he walked fast.

"Shiba!"Emily yelled but he ignored her. Emily smiled; she was going to get it out of him, sooner or later. She groaned realising that Mike was still sleeping back there and if Mia would catch him, she cringed at the thought. She turned back muttering, "Stupid greeny, can't even get up on time,"

Emily and Mike entered the shiba mansion. Mike smiled ready to get to the bed but groaned as the gap sensor went off. Jayden ran towards the exit and so did Emily. Mike grinned; maybe he can catch some sleep.

Emily came in once again. She pulled Mike along."Come on!" Mike groaned but nevertheless went.

"Where are we supposed to go?"Emily frowned.

"Near the woods, "Jayden snapped. Emily nodded. She would have retorted but she was tired and wearing a spandex at well, 9 o'clock in the morning did not help much.

"Now that you're in my part of the woods, your end is near. Tiger Tidal Wave!" Came a voice and two screams followed. Mike and Jayden exchanged a looked,"Mia and Kevin, "he stated

"Mia! Kevin!" Emily screamed. They followed the direction of the scream only to find their team mates getting slashed by Doubletone.

Just as Doubletone was about to strike the fallen rangers Jayden, Emily and Mike slashed him.

"Jayden!" came Kevin's cry of happiness.

"We raced here as soon as the Gap Sensor sounded," Jayden explained, as he offered Kevin a hand which he took.

"Great timing!"Mia shrieked

"Moogers! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Doubletone shouted. Moogers did Mia." Let us handle them."Mia said as she and Emily took off.

Emily slashed each of them." You freaking things, always spoil my mood. "She said through her gritted teeth. Everyone rushed to help them.

"Fire Smasher," Jayden shouted, "It's fall season for you, Moogers! And once you get a taste of my Fire Smasher, you'll all be taking a fall!" Moogers fell as he grinned.

"Forest Spear," Mike followed Jayden's suit, calling for his weapon."Moogers to the left of me, and Moogers to the right. But when I get done with them, they all say goodnight!" As he knocked two moogers.

"Earth Slicer!"Emily yelled as her weapon hit three moogers and they fell turned to the rest three, "Don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys!"She swung he sword at them and all three landed with a thud, "Perfect Landing!"She smirked.

"Hydro Bow!"Kevin cried.

"Sky Fan!"

"Super Tsunami!" Doubleton cried, as he aimed some water at Kevin and Mia."Looks like the tide has turned," Kevin laughed as his and Mia's attacks combined and hit the Nighlok ."Doubletone's been double teamed, no fair!" Doubletone exclaimed as he blasted.

"That's what you get for making Ryan so sad," Mia said firmly.

"Mia, you were totally amazing," Emily complimented.

"Great teamwork," Jayden agreed.

Doubletone suddenly appeared,looking like a giant."Well I guess we forgot about that part, "Emily muttered.

"Mia, let's get him," Kevin told Mia,"With you, Kev!"Mia cried

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Shouldn't we help them?" Emily looked at the zords"They can't do this by themselves."

Jayden nodded, "Just wait first, "he said as he observed the battle.

A flame shot from dragonzord and hit the Nighlok straight in the chest.

"This is so good! Why can't we go up there?"Emily pouted.

"Amazing," Mike paused as if thinking hard.

"Come on, now's the time," Jayden announced, pulling his samuraizer out. "Lion Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Let's take care of business," Jayden said."Zords combine!"he yelled.

Soon the zords combined forming a giant rangers stood inside in the centre,Kevin and Mia on his right while Mike and Emily to is left.

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"Megazord, Shmegazord, I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece," Doubletone declared as hit the megazord with his spear.

"What now?" Mike asked.

"Jayden, I've got an idea," Kevin told his leader..

"Go for it," Jayden replied,

"Alright, Dragon Leap!" Kevin shouted. The Rangers gasped as the foot of the Megazord unfolded as it slammed its foot down, the head of the Dragon Foldingzord hitting the ground, sending the Megazord up into the air.

"Aerial Turtle Strike," Mia shouted .The Turtle Foldingzord separated itself from the megazord..It hit the nighlok hard."

"Take that Doubleshit!"Emily yelled.

Jayden took control of the Megazord as it picked up the fallen sword. "Now, where were we?" he mocked. All of the Rangers pulled their Mega Blades only to flip them and unleashing a small hook at the end, pulling the sword out. "Katana Power!"

"Is it too late to cut a deal?" Doubletone asked, hoping it would prevent his bad end.

"Yeah it is and we don't care, do we guys?"Mia asked

"Nah!"Mike yelled

"No, "Kevin added

" a bit, "Emily agreed.

"Let's show them what are the consequences of messing with us rangers, "Jayden said firmly.

"Samurai Strike!" The rangers moved their swords as if slashing something.

"No!" Doubletone shouted as he exploded in flames.

"Samurai Rangers-"

"Victory is ours," Kevin and Mia finished for Jayden."Hey! I was supposed to do that,"Emily exclaimed, earning chuckles from the red and green rangers.

* * *

Later that afternoon,the rangers were sitting on the bench in front of the baseball field.

"The nighlok was so ruthless, "Emily commented

"We're lucky that he only had to give up baseball and not anything else," Mia stated.

"Something tells me he doesn't have to give it up," Jayden said

The rangers looked at him oddly, when he pointed in front of him, they saw Ryan's coach returning his baseball kit to him. The rangers grinned.

"But how come he got it back?"Mike asked, "I thought you said he threw it, "Mike frowned

"He did!"Kevin exclaimed, "But I guess it came back to him. After all good things happen with good people, "He stated.

"Maybe the garbage man saw it and gave it to him,"Mia suggested.

"Maybe, "Kevin agreed. The rangers watched as Ryan's face glowed when he saw the kit. He went inside to change and came back a minute later, a big grin adorning his freckled face.

"It's a good thing too, look how happy he is," Mia retorted.

Jayden pulled his Samuraizer out of his pocket and drew a symbol in the air. The symbol hit Ryan's back and a figure appeared in front of him. More like a hologram.

"Dad!" he cried.

"Go get him, Tiger," Ryan's dad said smile before vanishing. Ryan pulled his baseball key chain out of his pocket, squeezing it tightly before stuffing it back into his pocket and rushing towards his team.

""How did you do that hocus pocus?" Mike asked, tapping Jayden on the shoulder.

"I just helped a dream become a vision. But, I can only sustain it for a moment."Jayden shrugged.

"Magic, Magic! You gotta teach me that, "Emily said clapping her hands.

"Oh really and what would I get in return?"Jayden smirked.

"You...can...me ...no Oh! You just gotta teach me!"Emily said

"Aha!"

"Come on, don't be a show off!"Emily snapped

"I am not a show-"

Kevin rolled his eyes as he hears Mike sigh._ They are never going to stop._

He turned to Mia and smiled warmly "You know Mia, the two of us make a great team. We're going to fight those Nighlok and make sure no one else has to give up what they love."

"Or their dreams," she added...

"Storm, just a simple thing I-"Emily held her hand up causing Jayden to stop. She heard Mia and Kevin's conservation. Behind Kevin's back she winked at the pink ranger and made her heart using her index fingers and her glared at her. The red and green rangers snickered.

"Hey, there goes Ryan now," Kevin suddenly said, oblivious to the happenings.

They watched as the pitcher threw the ball and Ryan's bat hitting it causing it to shot high up in the air. The rangers but Emily watched Ryan running around the base. Her gaze followed the ball as she watched a skinny teenager getting hit in the face."Oooh.."She winced

Her hand unconsciously touched turned around and looked at Emily who was trying to control her giggles but in followed her gaze and laughed.

"That's got to hurt, "he said

"You bet, "Emily smirked, "I feel bad for him though. "She added.

"Home run, yes!" Kevin yelled.

The rangers cheered as they watched Ryan getting lifted by his team.

Later that night, the rangers were drinking tea. Everyone but Mia and Mentor Ji were had gone to her room; she was exhausted after such a long day.

"Ahh..It's good to have something nice. Last night, Mia's food.."He cringed at the thought.

Jayden smirked._ Perfect opportunity._"Speaking of that, do you know who suggested Mia that she should cook for you?"

Emily's eyes widened as she looked at Jayden. She kicked him in the shins. He whimpered,"Ow!"But it was more like a whisper. Guess that didn't change his mind because he blurted out, "Storm,"

Kevin glared at Emily as he stood up."Now ...now Kevin, you need to think practically..It was mistake..And I am only 16...so young..You got to..."Before she could finish Kevin lunged at her and she ran.

"I am sorry, "Emily's voice came as she ran.

"Sorry,Sorry ? I was starving the whole night. I had to EAT THAT FOOD!"Kevin yelled,"Atleast some of it!"He said as he chased.

"Shiba! I am going to kill you, "Emily said with a death glare as she ran past them.

Jayden chuckled."You know she was not joking, right?"Mike asked Jayden.

Jayden looked at him, wide eyed.

They watched as Kevin jumped on Emily squishing her hard. Mike jumped, "Me too," he jumped on Kevin.

"Jay, come on!"Mike yelled. Jayden shook his head and joined them. They were one on the top of the other.

"Guys! This is not a rugby game, you are crushing me, "Emily shouted as she laughed.

Only one thought was going to Kevin's mind though,_ Dreams or not ...I do have a family here._

**That's it ...Sorry ...my exams are going on ..so it might take time to update! Hope you guys liked it ...do review! This story won't go according to the show ...well some episodes may be the same but I have a different plot as well...Just read to know..I know not much Jemily scenes ...but I want it to be practical..so Fake marriages,fights(crying ones),friendship(the bets part-JEMILY),death,Deker's fight against Emily and Jayden ..yes Emily ...read the story and find out! ..and time travel ...not exactly actually parallel dimension travel and most of all LOVE...Do review and tell me more idea...**

**REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW...!**

**You know you want to ...**


	6. Sticks and Stones

**I am back...hope you guys like this some Jemily moments...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything(Cries)**

A new day, a new start. The power rangers were busy training in the yard (rhyming!).

Jayden stood beside Ji once again, monitoring each rangers move while Mike and Emily sparred, so did Mia and Kevin.

"Why does he get to stand and watch while we are training hard?" Emily whispered to Mike.

"Em, he has been training for years."Mike stated, "Besides, he can tell us our flaws and tell us good moves. He is a good leader, "Mike continued

Emily looked at him wide eyed."Who are you? And what did you do with the real mighty green?"She asked

Mike chuckled, "He grew up,"

"Come on Em, even you know he is a great leader, "he said. Emily sighed and nodded, "Can't deny. But don't tell him, I said that. "She threatened him. Mike gulped and nodded not wanting to face the wrath of the yellow ranger.

"You ready?"Mike asked

"As ever, "Emily nodded.

Together they sparred. Emily hit him with a kendo stick on his face then his torso only to be blocked by Mike. She moves her stick once again but he ducked. She hit his stick. Both their sticks formed a cross and they moved around in circles, narrowing their eyes and concentrating hard.

Emily removed her stick and aimed his face again, but Mike once again blocked. This happened two times until Emily caught him off guard and hit him towards his left causing Mike to fall over.

"Emily's usually the one falling over," Ji said, noticing how Emily defeated Mike."But, it's different when she has a sword in her hand."

"Storm knows quite a lot. It's just that she requires focusing, "Jayden added. Mentor Ji looked at him, perplexed. He found the nicknames of the yellow and red counterparts weird.

."Maybe she can teach Mike a few things," he commented.

Emily looked at him and gilt flooded over. She was so absorbed that she didn't realise the intensity of the hit, "I am sorry, "she said instantly.

Mike groaned as he got up, his hand on his back, massaging it."Did you hurt yourself? Lemme see..."Emily said as she looked at his back or at least tried but Mike blocked it saying, "No thanks I am fine,"

Emily frowned,_ is Mike angry at me?_ "Listen, lemme take you inside okay, it's the least I could do."she said and flashed him a smile. Mike nodded. Together they went and Kevin followed them, realising that it was past did the same, while Mentor went his own way.

* * *

"Here you go, "Emily smiled at Mike as she offered him a bag of peas._ Frozen_ peas.

"Frozen peas?"Mike asked.

Emily nodded, "It's like an ice pack. When I was a kid I was accident prone. Trust me when I say that frozen peas heal everything."

"It's okay, "Mike shrugged it off as he got up. Jayden, Mia and Kevin watched the exchange.

"Lemme.."Emily voice trailed off as she took after Mike but only a few steps ahead she failed to notice the dish that was kept on the floor containing other bag of frozen peas. Luckily, Jayden did and rushed towards her but too late."Storm, "he called out.

Emily landed on the floor, face first on the bag of peas as the bag popped open. She looked up and Jayden chuckled lightly when he saw peas sticking up on almost every part of her face which was now coming off.

"Emily,"Mia gasped.

Emily didn't hear what she said; she only heard Jayden's laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to remove the peas off her face, "You think this is funny?"She growled. She threw towards him the plate she fell over,"Ow, Storm!"Jayden cried out as the plate hit him square in the face.

Emily ignored him."I am clumsy, "she said cheekily as Mia got down on her knees and wiped off the peas with a damped cloth. She got up or almost got up, she caught Jayden's arm for support (he was quite near) when she slipped on the peas once again, but this time taking Jayden along with him.

"Storm!"Jayden bellowed.

"What? I go down, you go down with me. "She stated as she pointed her finger at him. The rest of the rangers chuckled watching the scenario.

Jayden glared at her.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a bath, "Mike said, sitting on the couch.

"I was, but I felt bad about everything, "Emily stated

"Anyway, everyone pitched in a cleaned up," Mike commented, motioning to the dustpan before putting it back where it belonged. "Besides, you were just trying to help. Thanks."

"You're welcome…I guess," Emily said unsure. _What is he thanking me for, for being clumsy?_

"Em, I have never seen this side of you. No one has. You were always the tough ranger who can even go against the mighty red ranger, "Mike said

Emily chuckled lightly."It's just that, I always try to make up for what I ruin. Even at home, it was Serena this, Serena that...It's not that they don't love me, it's just that Serena's good at everything.I don't wanna suck you know,"she took a deep breath."I want everyone to know me for what I am, I don't want them to comment that I am just Serena's little sister who messes everything, "she said and waited for his reaction.

Mike busted out laughing, "Emily, you are good the way you are. We like you for who you are, everyone likes you for your personality."Mike commented. Emily smiled but it wasn't the graceful, charming smile she always had.

I wish I was more like Mia." She smiled as she thought of her best friend. "She's beautiful, she's graceful, she's smart, and she can cook—"

"Uh, yyeahhh, I'm not too sure about the cooking part," Mike said, he laughed, almost expecting Emily to laugh but she didn't.

"Give yourself a break. And you're not supposed to be like Mia. You're supposed to be like yourself. And besides, we like you this way."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem."

Neither noticed a person listening to their conversation.

The gap sensor went off and Mike and Emily rushed over to the lounge area. Everyone looked at the yellow blinking dot on the map.

"Man these nighloks, don't know when to quit,"Mike whined

"Where this one?"He continued to ask

"In the city, "answered Jayden."Near town hall. Let's go."

* * *

Everyone exchanged a quick look as they hurried outside, morphing simultaneously.

A nighlok names Negatron was chasing people away.

"Surprise!" Jayden shouted as he jumped into the air, swinging his sword down from high over his head. The sword hit the nighlok's shoulder, causing him to fall over.

"Samurai Rangers?" Negatron asked. "What are you doing here? I've been saying all the wrong things, right!" he exclaimed.

"Talking smack about people is not cool," Mike retorted as he rushed towards the happened next was kind of unexpected, the nighlok came almost near his face "I know something about _you_," Negatron declared. "Your bike had training wheels until you were ten!"

"What?" Mike did he know this stuff? He was knocked backwards as a strong force hit his stomach.

"Mike, are you ok?"Mia asked as she reached the fallen ranger.

"What the hell did this nighlok say?"Jayden asked looking towards the blue and yellow ranger. Kevin shrugged while Emily didn't reply.

Jayden looked at her, something was _dead _serious, Emily had not snapped back.

Mia caught hold of Mike's hand and helped him stand up."Go, "Mike said

Mia looked at him, "But-"

"Go, "Mike nodded and ran to help the fellow rangers.

""What did you say to him?" Mia demanded as she reached her friends, her sword held tightly in her hands... The Nighlok ignored her, he moved towards Kevin. As he then moved over to Kevin.

"And _you _Blue Ranger, you are just boring!"Negatron shrieked.

Seconds later, Kevin was on the ground groaning. He met the same fate as Mike.

He hit the same building Mike did."Kevin!"Mia cried

"Why is all this stuff affecting them?"Emily thought aloud. Jayden looked at her weirdly before turning his gaze back on the finally had figured out what he was doing and was determined to stop him.

"Your turn, "Negatron turned towards Mia, who was on her way to Kevin,"Lousy cook."

"What?"Mia almost yelled, stopping dead in her tracks. A strong force hit her.

"I don't get how he's sending everyone flying," Emily cried, shaking her head. "All he's doing is saying mean things."

"Keep your guard up," Jayden said as he took his fire disc and placed it at the end of his sword. Emily nodded.

"Come on, "Negatron mocked. "What tricks? I'm just telling the truth! My motto is: 'If the truth hurts, excellent!'"

Jayden spun the disc around his sword, but the Nighlok knocked it out of his hands before he could use it.

"You're a red faced liar liar pants on fire," Negatron taunted him. You have a secret. "He stated

Jayden looked at him in shock. He flew backwards as well when a strong force hit his stomach.

"Shiba!"Emily shrieked

"That's it, I have been quiet for a while, but that doesn't mean you can go on and insult my friends, "Emily yelled

"You can't blame me, yellow ranger. The red ranger was a moron."The nighlock looked at her, "And you are going to meet the same fate, "he declared

"That's the final straw. No one calls Shiba a moron but me, "she yelled as she ran towards the Nigh lock, her spin sword tightly clasped in her hand.

"Your word can't faze me!"She declared, "And Shiba has nothing to hide you're just a mean mouthed monster spouting nothing but nonsense!" she said as sung her spin sword at him. The nigh lock blocked the attack.

"Nonsense?" Negatron asked, laughing "If my nonsense weren't true, they wouldn't hurt like they do." He reached her, "Here's a word that'll send you flying: airhead!"

"Hyah!" Emily shouted, as she hit Negatron's chest.

"You may have tied me up, but I can still move my mouth," Negatron growled. "Maybe I wasn't loud enough! You're a clumsy fool!"He yelled but frowned when it did not affect Emily.

"Why can't he hurt her?" Mike asked, he winced as he got up, his hand on his chest.

"Ah, this will do the trick," the Nighlok rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Emily called out for her weapon, "Earth Slicer!"

"Take that!" She threw her weapon at him, and grinned when it hit him on his chest.

"Ugh, I cut people down, not you!" Negatron called out as he was knocked backwards, quite similar to the rangers. "God! What is her deal?"He groaned

"I guess I'll have to go and vent to someone else." He glared at her before returning back to the underworld using the vents nearby.

"Yeah! Go ahead and run, you loud mouth," Emily mocked.

She saw Mike and Kevin helping Mashed groaned _this means I got to go help Jayden._

Reluctantly, she reached the red ranger who was lying on his back, wincing in pain.

"Come on, "she muttered as she placed his hand round her shoulder, helping him standing up.

"You helping me?"Jayden smirked

"Don't get used to this!"Emily snapped

The other rangers reached them, "I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we have heard of him, "Kevin commented as the other rangers reached the duo.

Emily nodded, "Good! You are here, "she shifted Jayden's hand from her to Kevin."Take him,"

* * *

The rangers sat in the living room. Mentor Ji got to know everything and now they were trying to figure out how to defeat him.

"That Nighlok is a bully," Ji said as paced in the room. "As you all know, that Nighlok likes to hurt people's feelings. He channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain."

"He caught me off guard," Mia said out of blue "It won't happen again."

"We don't know Mia that Nighlok was really fast. Besides, how did he know so much about us?"Kevin turned towards Ji.

"I haven't figured that out,"was the reply he got.

"Erm..I may have had training wheels…but I didn't need them," Mike said as his gaze locked with the floor, he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"And, I'm a good cook, right?" Mia asked,the rangers exchanged a quick look before saying"Yeah," a couple of times, each time each one ranger.

Their was a pregnant pause,"Am I boring guys?"Kevin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Kevin-"Emily began but caught Mia glared at her, "No,"she declared, "You are just extremely disciplined and orderly,"she added

"Yeah, you're right, it is," Kevin smiled.

"What did the nighlok say to you?"Mia asked, the question was directed towards Jayden.

Jayden had a panicked look on his face, which did not go unnoticed by might have said back then that Jayden had no secret but now she doubted it.

Jayden looked at Emily, almost pleading to her not to tell anything. Emily nodded,"Nothing,"she replied, "Something related to his childhood, right Shiba?"she looked at them suspiciously but shrugged it off.

Emily mouthed,_"you owe me"_

Jayden glared, and he was almost thinking she was nice,"_Later"_

"Emily was the only one that wasn't affected," Mike suddenly spoke up. "That Nighlok was able to hurt us. Why didn't it affect her?"

"Perhaps Emily has some special power," Ji suggested, earning a laugh from her.

"It's nothing and I have no powers,"she shook his head realising how wrong she was, her power to give lives, was yet unknown to the petite girl.

"I was teased and called names as a kid; it made me sad. But my sister told me just to pretend that the person teasing me hadn't said anything at all. And it really worked. So when the Nighlok said those things to me, it was like he didn't even say them."

"You can't let people make you feel inferior without your own permission,"Ji smiled, comprehending.

"But how come...you are always the tough one, the one who retorts back every of the reasons why you and Jayden don't get along,"Mia stated

"I know.."She laughed, "But that help is grown up, now I am not a weak person. I can very well fight for myself. Those circumstances changed me, "she stated

"Then why were you putting yourself down back then?" Mike asked, "It makes no sense. Unless that's what you really think about yourself."

Hurt flashed in her eyes for a brief second before she nodded, "Well...if that's what you think about me...then let it be. "She shrugged as she got up."I'll be in my room, "she said as rushed the other way.

"Mike, "Kevin scolded

Mike was confused, "Mike, the nighlok can't hurt her feeling but you can. "She told him

"Oh, man," Mike groaned. He almost got up but Jayden stopped him, Mentor had encouraged him to go after her.

"I'll go, "he stated as he took off after the yellow ranger.

All the rest of the rangers looked at Mentor JI, confusion clear on three faces.

"Don't they ha-"Mike began

"They do. But, she and Jayden had a similar childhood. They can relate better, you can apologise later, "I said

They nodded.

* * *

When Jayden reached outside (after searching the whole house)...he heard a mesmerizing tune, "She plays good, "he muttered."Man! Why did JI have to send me? She is going to rip my head off, "he mumbled

He walked towards her quietly, hoping that she couldn't hear him. But, she did. She turned around almost expecting Mike but frowned seeing Jayden.

Jayden watched as she frowned and then suddenly it turned into anger.

"What are you doing here?" she growled. Jayden could see that her eyes were glossy. He gulped audibly; he was never alone with a girl. That took a girl who was close to crying and hated his guts.

"Hey, chill! Okay, I am here just-"he began calmly

"You don't know how to help me!"Emily cried, "You don't know how I feel!"She continued

Jayden glared at her. This was it. He tried to be polite but it didn't help so,

"I don't know how you feel, I ..."he said angrily

"Darn it, Storm! My half of life was spent training, without friends!"He yelled as he lessened the gap between them, by taking hold off her shoulders and shaking her violently. Emily's flute slipped out of her hands. They were so close, the tears in Emily's eyes threatening to fall. Brown-hazel eyes bore into deep blue.

Emily looked at him wide eyed, "Look, I am-"she started, but was interrupting by a noise coming from her samurais.

She thanked god for her luck, "We have to go, "she stated looking at the hands on her shoulders.

"I know, "apparently he had calmed down. Emily breathed a sigh of relief as Jayden released her. She made a mental note, never piss off the red ranger.

She started to make her way towards the gate, but Jayden's voice stopped her, "Storm?"He called out.

Emily turned around,"Hmm?"

* * *

"Talk after fight, "he said in a serious tone and ran towards the gate. Hatred or not, he was still the leader of the team._ A good leader always helps his team mates overcome their obstacles. They had to stay beside each other, always._

"Darn you, Ji " he muttered as he ran. Emily looked at his retreating figure, but shook her head and ran after him.

Negatron taunted two ladies holding shopping bags, ready for an attack when a voice stopped him.

"Stop right there!"

"Huh?"Negatron turned around seeing the rangers approaching them, standing on the stairs.

"Anyone ever tell you, you're a bully?" Mia asked,

"Yup, nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," Negatron replied cheekily

"Samuraizers!" the Power Rangers shouted in unison, pulling out their moogers. "Go go Samurai!" They drew their symbols in the air."Ha! Samurai Ranger, ready. Rangers Together, Samurai Forever."

"You should never underestimate a Samurai," Mia called out "Your sneak trick won't work on us again."

"Yeah," Kevin nodded

"We're on to you. We're ready for whatever you throw at us."

He rushed towards Kevin, "Mentor's little pet" Kevin was knocked backwards. "Kevin!" Mike yelled watching him fall. "Don't let him get to you!"

"This isn't good," Jayden commented

"You think?"Emily muttered.

"Let's find the mute button on this guy," Mia told them

"Go away, weaklings!" Negatron punting his hand towards Emily, "My business is with the Yellow Ranger."

"Me!"She shrieked,"What? I always knew I was better than these guys, "Emily pointed towards the other rangers, "But...I can't fight alone!"She whined

Jayden bit back a smile; minutes ago she was close to tears but now cheerful. Emily was weird but in a good way.

"My Moogers will keep you busy!" Negatron looked at others ranger. The pact of moogers heading towards them, the rangers but Emily charged towards them.

"Fire Smasher," Jayden's voice echoed "When it comes to battling Moogers, you guys just don't cut it."

"Sky Fan!" Mia said, she hit three moogers. "Join my fan club. No autographs please."

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin's weapon hit the moogers."Now it's my turn to bring it!"

"Forest Spear!"Mike twirled his weapon in his hands before hitting the moogers straight in their chest."How many of these fish faces do you need to take me on? Doesn't matter, I'll bet you all."

"Your turn, Mean Mouth," Emily yelled as she swung her spin sword at him, but her dodged it.

"Dummy! Klutz! Cry baby!" Negatron continued, trying to knock Emily out.'

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," she grinned. "Now, shut it, creep!"

"You can't ignore my insults forever, "Negatron stated as he got up. "I'll find a way to get you." He tried again, "Loser!"

"Your words can't hurt me!" Emily piped up.

"Silly girl!" Negatron said menacingly.

"You'll never be as good as your sister." Emily stopped for a second, finally understanding what he said. "Ooh, gotcha!" Negatron said happily.

"Storm, focus!"Jayden yelled. Emily looked at him and looked at him but before she could do anything, Negatron kicked her and caught hold of her sword. Mike ran towards them,

"Hey, Green Bean, you better back off or I'll let some zingers fly that'll _really_ tear you up," he chimed.

"Get back, Emily!"Mike yelled. "It's my turn to apologise!" His spear glowed green "Forest Spear; Leaf Storm!"

A bunch of leaves attacked the suddenly appeared behind his back.

"Those leaves were a bush league move, yak split pea punk," Negatron told him and hit his chest but Mike's hold was strong.

"Quick! Now!" he ordered Emily.

"With pleasure," she grinned. She drew her symbol in the air "Symbol Power; Stone!" Stones appeared before hitting the nighlok,"See! That's what you get from messing with a samurai, "she laughed

"This should shut your pie hole," as stones almost filled his mouth. He looked towards Emily, "Now we're rocking'."

Emily laughed harder,"Yep,".She turned towards the NIGHLOK "I've got nothing nice to say to you, so let's call it a day." Emily pulled out her disc and placed it at the rear end of the sword before spinning it."Spin Sword, Earth Symbol Strike."

She swung her sword after she made her symbol in the air. The hit caused Negatron to fall backwards hitting the cold ground.

"Yeah," Mike said

Emily smiled widely underneath her helmet,"Shiba!"She called out.

Jayden looked at her and scowled, "I swear if you call me Shiba-"

"We got work to do,"Emily said, but upon hearing what he said added,"Shiba,"

Jayden shook his head, about to retort back."Guys!" came Mia's voice, "FOCUS!"

"Hmm...Yeah,"Jayden said. He placed his disc on the five disk beetle canon along with the other five discs, "Lock and load."Five Disc Beetle Canon."

"No, stop!" Negatron tried to yell, but they were stones in her mouth.

"Not this time," Jayden said, he fired it."Canon blast!" It hit Negatron as he erupted into flames.

"Guess who the loser is now!"Emily piped up.

"Emily, you really did it!"

"Thanks," Emily said."You lame brain, louses!" came a voice from the sky. They looked up only to find the nighlok only as a mega moster,"Did he just call me a louse?"Emily double checked

"Umm...yeah"Mia answered

"He's dead!"Emily declared as she clenched her all got their samuraizers out,

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"DarkLion Foldingzord!"

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power! Zords combine!"

"Samurai Megazord, we are united!" Jayden called out.

"Three Eyed Zapazoid," Negatron taunted as he fired an attack at them.A purple beam.

"Ghosh! I don't really like purple, I always told RJ that it was so-"but Jayden's glare stopped Emily's sentence."Okay, I'll go back to the silent mode now, "she muttered as she looked at her sword which was placed in her podium. Suddenly an idea hit her, "Divide and conquer, "she smirked.

She pushed her zord forward and a piece of the megazord folded into a triangle, the earth kanji symbol on it.

"How about I disarm, yak?" Negatron asked, trying to hit the lord but he missed it, "Missed yak!"Emily yelled a triumphant smile on her lips.

"Nice one, me," Mike commented."Kicking' it!"the megazord's's leg raised as it hit the nighlok."Mike, you up for a combo kick?" came Emily's voice."You know it! Sounds good," Mike replied,"Let's go,"

The bear folding zord leg kicked once again,seconds later..the ape folding zord hit his chest.

"Geroof my face!"Negatron yelled as he held his sword tightly hoping it would protect him.

The sword got knocked away by the megazord as Emily's zord hit him.

"Guess whose back?"Emily jumped happily as her zord connected to the megazord once chuckled.

"Ready,Shiba?"She asked the red ranger who nodded.

"Better take this alone," Jayden replied as he jumped into his own beetlezord.

"Samurai Artillery."Beetlezord replaced the megazord's helmet..

"What a dumb hat," Negatron yelled

"What about this?"Jayden asked as few canons hit Negatron's chest.

"I'm not afraid of you," Negatron watched as they shielded themselves after picking up the shield... "You overgrown junk of tin!"

"Let's add injury to this Nighlok's insults," Jayden retorted. The Megazord dropped to one knee. The two parts of the helmet joined in front of the megazord's "Rotating Beetle Blaster!"

"Hey, are you trying to put a spin on the mean things I told ya?" the nighlok taunted

"Beetle Canon Strike!" the rangers swung their sword as an attack hit Negatron's chest.

"Yikes! My insults have backfired!" He got turned into flames.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Jayden cheered

"We did it!" Emily clapped her hands happily . "We—" she fainted and dropped dead on the floor.

"Emily! Are you ok?" Mike asked, reaching up to her."You did it!"he cheered but she didn't wake. "You gonna hold her?"Jayden asked Mike,"No dude! I actually had a back ache whole-"

"It's okay,"Jayden nodded."Kevin-"

"Nope, I had a day worse than Mike, "he stated

"Guess that means...Jayden carries Em, wait till she wakes up,"Mia said said an amused smile on her lips.

Jayden sighed.

Jayden carried Emily the whole occasionally nuzzled in the crook of his neck, which he found good._Good? _he frowned..

"She's strong,isn't she? Serena would be proud, what do you think Kevin?"Mia asked

He nodded," I didn't know she had so much of power in her,"

"Girls got some guts, "Mike commented. Jayden nodded but it was difficult since Emily was on his back."She could be faking it, you know Emily,"Mia laughed

"Ice cream truck," Mike yelled, happily, a faint voice could be heard.

"Did somebody say ice cream?" Emily's head popped up."You awake?"Jayden's jaw dropped.

"I told you she was faking," Mia laughed, "How're you feeling Emily?"

"Good!"she replied, "but a lot better with ice cream, "she sang

"Get off!"Jayden said

"No way! Besides you are a good ride. "she pulled his hair lightly as if he was a horse,"Off to the truck,"

Jayden was about to retort back but Mia's glare stopped him. He chuckled nervously, "Ice cream?"he asked

Jayden and the rangers sat in the ice cream parlour. Ice cream parlour was a better option than a truck because he needed a seat to sit. His back and hair were in pain. He glared at Emily who sat beside him, while she flashed him a smile.

"Here you go, your sundaes. " A waitress appeared as placed their ordered sundaes in fornt of each ranger and a cup chocolate ice cream in front of Mia. Jayden eyed it weirdly, "What?"Emily asked

"Uhh..it's just that I never had ice cream sundae before, "he commented

"Pfft.."she took his spoon and placed it in his ice cream before taking out a mouthful of it and placing it in his mouth.

Their eyes caught and they got lost into it until Mia cleared her and Jayden looked at her."Liked it?"she asked Jayden once she diverted her attention back to him.

"..Yeah.."he mumbled._ What was that?_

* * *

_Later at night..._

Emily found Jayden outside, "You said you wanted to talk?"she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Umm..yeah,"he mumbled

She nodded."So?"

"You are wrong,"

"About what?"

"About you not being better than Serena."Emily looked at him weirdly,"How-"

"I overheard you and Mike,"he said, almost expecting her to yell. But she didn't ,"Go on" she ordered.

"I also had a lonely childhood you know...not much friends..I had one Antonio, well he shifted, so .."his voice trailed off.

"And you tell me this.."

"I don't want you to feel that you are lonely.I lead this team, I want everyone to be confident," he stated

Emily nodded,"It's just that,when it was time for me to take Serena's place as a Samurai Ranger, she was the one crying. That's when I told myself, 'You can't cry.' I needed to be strong for my sister's sake."

"I guess filling in my sister's shoes has brought back some of my insecurities," Emily explained.

Jayden looked at her,"I understand."he said

What Emily did next was unexpected, she hugged him,Jayden stiffened; but hugged her some reason, he liked it.

"Thanks "she said as they separated. Jayden nodded. She walked but turned around,"Hey Shiba! We all going for a walk, you coming?"she asked

Jayden nodded.

* * *

They all walked together but they could hear light chuckles from the passerbys."What are they laughing about?"Jayden whispered

"Don't know.."Mia shrugged trying to control her laughter.

They walked silently, occasionally talking about things and then finally reached the entering there, all the rangers but Jayden busted out frowned,"What's so funny?"

Emily just shook her head and took off towards her roomm the other rangers followed suit. Jayden looked at them weirdly before shrugging and moving back to his room.

"Oi, Shiba?"A voice called. Jayden turned around. All the rangers were standing beside her.

"Watch your back ,would ya"Emily laughed, she went inside the room.

"The rest of them laughed as they bid goodnight.

Jayden frowned,_ Watch your-_

He touched his back and was confused to find something was a paper, he took it off and looked at it.

_Kick Me! _

_Told you I will get you back somehow, _was written in small letters underneath groaned,_ the hug.._

But this time something different happened, rather than a scowl, a smile grazed his face.

"STORM!"

**That's it...hope you guys like to all those who reviewed...ot have alerte/faved this story.**

**Review...**

**You know you want to ...**


	7. A fish out of water

**Hey! I am back, thanks for all the lovely reviews...you guys made my day. Anyways this chapter is fish out of water...hope you guys like it..they are some cute Jemily moments ..read and find out..!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or Jayden and Emily would have been together forever**

Emily and Mia entered the living, only to find a grinning Kevin and Jayden there.

"Good Morning," Jayden and Kevin said in unison

"Morning, "Emily mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, where's Mike?" Mia asked, noticing the green ranger absent.

"He's sleeping," Jayden stated, he reached the cupboard and took out a bowl.

"He's _sleeping?"_Emily shrieked, "How come he gets to sleep so late while we get up early and work are arse off?"

Jayden shrugged," We are here to save the world, you are not in a hotel, Storm,"

"Yeah, tell that to Mike,"

Emily sat down opposite Jayden, getting her bowl for eating cereals. Mia suddenly got up, "Where are you going?"

"In the kitchen, to cook something," Mia said, "I am sick of eating these cereals," she eyed, the yellow bowl in Emily's hands.

"You will _eat _the food you'll make?!" Emily exclaimed. She looked at Kevin and Jayden who were trying to suppress their laughter and disgusted faces.

"Of course, "Mia said instantly, "What, I shouldn't?" she hesitated this time.

"You should but right now, let's go wake up Mike. Need to remind him that he isn't in a hotel," she smirked at Jayden as she quoted his works.

To her surprise, he gave her a slight smile.

Emily blinked her eyes twice, was he the same Jayden? She shook her head, "Come on, Mia," she pulled the pink ranger.

"But-"

" I'll cook you some breakfast later on, right now, help me..please.."she made her puppy dog face, even her dad lost his strict personality when he looked into them. She hoped that Mia's cooking could be banned today, even if Mia get's to eat that stuff.

"Fine," Mia sighed

Together, they went into Mike's room.

* * *

Just then, Mentor Ji appeared in the room, "Rangers," he said but frowned when he found only two,

"Where-"

A loud shriek echoed in the Shiba house. Mike's scream. Jayden and Kevin chuckled.

Mentor Ji frowned, "What-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, "Emily mumbled over her laughter as she ran down the corridor, Mike hot on her trail.

Mia followed them, an amused smile on her lips.

Emily ran around the living room, trying to escape the furious Mike but he didn't seem to do to so, "Damn it, Mike! I said I'm sorry,"

" Sorry Em, for what's about to happen to you," Mike commented as the moved around the sofas, they didn't seem to notice Mentor Ji in the room.

The red ,blue rangers and the Mentor Ji looked at Mia waiting for her to explain.

"Mia helped!" Emily screamed on the top of her voice

"I did not!" Mia looked offended

" Geez Mia, you are a great friend," Emily said sarcastically

"Well..Mike wasn't waking up, so ..Emily used her symbol power to summon rocks..which hit hi, him square on the face," Mia laughed, ignoring Emily's comment

"Really, stones?" Kevin asked, laughing quietly," You know, you could have used water, Emily,"

"I am not a friggin' water samurai!" she ran in circles around the room, before stopping in front of Mentor Ji.

Mentor Ji glared at her. "Oops,"Emily muttered sheepishly.

"Cleaning of the windows, later on.." Mentor Ji announced.

Mike pumped his fists in the air while Emily groaned. She glared at Jayden who was beside Ji, "It's your fault!"

"My fault?"

"This is not a hotel, Storm" she imitated him, earning chuckles from the others.

"Please, I said the truth, your fault, you pay,"he said smugly

"Oh come on, you encouraged me,"

"Why is that whenever Emily comes into trouble, who's at fault, Jayden?" Of course, his whole friggin' world revolves around her!" Jayden shouted

Emily growled," I blame you, because it is your fault,"

Mia and Kevin reached them, trying to calm them down but to no avail, " It wasn't"

"Was,"

"Wasn't"

"That's it, "Mentor Ji bellowed

Immediately, Emily and Jayden grew quiet, glaring daggers at each other.

"Emily, you _will _the windows," Emily swore hearing this, "And Jayden, you will do the same,"

"What?!, Why?" he said at the same time Emily said,"Yay!"

"Anyways, I was here to tell you a good news, "I said, everyone looked at him, eagerness clear on their face.

"The missing swordfish zord has been spotted at Limitor Beach."

"Zord, as in a new zord?"Mike double checked

Ji nodded. "A zord that went missing in action years ago," Ji explained looking towards him. "If we don't catch it now, who knows when we'll get another chance.

"But how we got is so easily?" Emily asked, bewildered. I shrugged not knowing the appropriate answer.

A loud sound echoed in the Shiba Mansion, the gap sensor had gone off.

"Nighlok Attack," Ji declared after a moment of silence.

"Kevin,"Jayden said, "We'll go for the fight, I want you to find this swordfish zord. Are you up for a solo mission?"

Kevin blinked twice before a grin etched in his face," Up for it? I have been waiting my whole life for it!"

"Here, you're going to need this disc," Mentor Ji gave him a white disc which Kevin took gratefully.

"Good luck, Kev," Mia said with a smile.

Emily grinned and nudged Mia as she saw Kevin blush slightly."Yeah dude,"Mike patted him on the back.

"Yup," Emily said as she gave Kevin a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Mentor Ji had opened the map and was looking for the blinking yellow dot.

"It's at the parking garage on Crescent Street," Mentor Ji looked at the rangers who nodded.

"Come on,"Jayden said

* * *

They reached a dark, isolated area. Emily sniffed," Ew, what kind of a smell is this?"

" It smells like...fish," Mike declared

A red nighlok approached them, Yamiror.

"You know, seeing such beautiful faces in the morning, makes my day," Emily said sardonically.

"Samuraizer,"

"Go go Samurai!"

The rangers morphed, their sword tightly held in their hands as they started moving forward.

The nighlok kicked Mike in the chest, easily knocking him over onto his back.

Mike hurried back onto his feet, "Spin Sword; Forest Spear!" Mike attacked but the Nighlok dodged.

"One whiff of my breath and it'll leave you feeling in the dumps," Yamiror said.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Mike said, gritting his teeth together.

"Oh, but I insist," he replied, he sent out a big breath, which looked like a puff of air. Mike tried to block it but to no avail. On smelling it,

"Ugh, what've you been doing? Gargling garbage?" he asked. The nighlok kicked him once again, Mike was knocked backwards. Suddenly, he felt weak. His body ached, he demorphed and closed his eyes, hoping the pain would subside.

"Mike!" Mia yelled, watching the green ranger fall off his feet.

"That stink immobilised him," Emily commented. Jayden nodded.

"Stay here, it's my turn," Jayden said, as he rushed forward.

"Come on, Stink Pod!" he shouted, Yamiror moved backwards and blocked his attack, consequently, the sword hit the hood of a white car causing a deep impression to appear there."Garlic and onions are all I eat, pickled toothpaste quite a treat,"Yamiror told Jayden. "But I haven't brushed my teeth in ages." He added and suddenly he took a deep breath and a puff of air hit Jayden as he fell to the ground demorphed.

"Shiba!" Emily screeched, she ran towards him. "You okay?" she asked and unconsciously placed his head on her lap. Jayden managed to nod although he was in great amount of pain.

"We should attack together," Mia suggested. Emily nodded. She gently placed Jayden's head on the ground and rushed forward.

"Ready?" Mia whispered

"Yeah, on three.."

"1,2,3!" Emily yelled, as both the females rushed forward.

Both of them attacked the nighlok on either side. He tried to punch Mia, but she ducked while Emily attacked him from behind. Soon enough, the nighlok was on the ground.

"Yeah," Emily grinned as he high fived Mia.

Both failed to notice the nighlok getting up and once again a puff of air was visible in the air which hit the two girls causing them to fall beside Jayden.

"Uhh.." both of them groaned. This pain was unbearable.

"Oh ho, drying up, I got to go," Yamiror said as he disappeared in one of the nearby drains.

"How are we ...supposed to go..back home?" Emily said before having a coughing fit.

Suddenly a person appeared, his long hair cascading down his back. He had a goatee. He wore a what seemed like a dress robe, _white _dress robe, and a sword was in his hand.

"Ah..Finally, the red and the yellow ranger," he said

Emily and Jayden exchanged a look. _Who was he? _Everyone started to get up, or tried to get up though quite difficult.

"Who are you?" Emily wheezed

"Right now, that is not your concern, I want you both safe,"

"What? Are you our well wisher or something?" Mike asked

"No, definitely not a well wisher,"

He came forwards and pulled Emily towards him, "Let her go," Jayden threatened

"I am not doing anything to her, she is too important to me," the man said, "So are you," he added. Jayden looked at him, what was he talking about?

"Come on, let's get you back to that mansion,"

Within seconds the rangers found themselves in front of the gate of the Shiba house.

"How did you-" Mia started

"That is none of your concern," he retorted

"Dude, why are you helping us?" Mike asked

"I wanted to help them," he pointed towards the yellow and red rangers who were leaning against the wall, "You, I just had to,"

"Go get some rest, you need it. We'll meet soon," he looked at Jayden and Emily.

He turned around and started to walk back.

"Wait," Emily called out, "What is your name?"

The person did not turn to look at her, Emily almost expected him not to answer but then a voice was hear, "Dekker, my name is Dekker,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin arrived on the beach. The view was breathtaking. All the waves reached the shore, taking away sand particles and making the sand wet.

He took a deep breath, he can do this. He was a _water _samurai.

He closed his eyes, momentarily visioning all those moments that resulted in him standing here. His hard work, his father's hard work.

"This is what all the hard work all those years have been for," he said as he pulled is Samuraizer out of his pocket. He ran his hand over the smooth object, smiling. His smile then quickly disappeared, a serious look on his face. "I won't go back without the Swordfish Zord!"

He gripped it tightly and made a symbol in the air within seconds a fishing rod was in his head. He grinned, " I'll lure the swordfish zord in no time!"

He attached the power disc on the fishing rod and spun it rapidly, a thin outline of the symbol appearing in the air. He sat on the rock, his eyes travelling back and forth to see any sort of movement.

A large swordfish jumped and reached for the fishing rod before disappearing into the water." Whoa," Kevin said in awe.

"Man! I just missed it," he groaned, seconds later.

He tried a couple of times but nothing now he head tried atleast ten times yet there was no result. Sweat was visible on his forehead, due to the hot weather.

Ok, let's try another symbol power," he said to himself

"Symbol Power: Lure!"

Nothing happened

"Symbol Power: Bait!"

Nothing happened. He stared to feel dizzy, his vision became blur. He blinked his eyes rapidly,

"Symbol Power: Catch!"

His vision finally gave up and before he knew, Kevin fainted.

Mentor Ji paced rapidly in the room as he helped the rangers. He still didn't know how they reached there. Emily and Mia's fever was really high.

Emily groaned as she felt heavy. Her head hurt.

Mia was resting peacefully, though moving occasionally because of the pain.

Jayden was no better. Mike was sprawled on his bed, as his body temperature rose.

Mentor Ji had to contact Kevin.

Kevin woke up. His vision clearing up as he realised he is still at the beach and he had a job to do. He saw a man, sitting on a hammock like thingie, he removed the towel from his head.

"What happened?" he asked the man.

"You fainted," the man replied with a sigh. "I didn't want to leave you out there to roast."

Kevin panicked, he was suppose to catch the zord. "Listen, Thanks for help but I gotta fish to catch,"

"I say that every day," the man laughed

"You don't understand," Kevin said getting up only to fall back on his feet.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa," the man said as he caught hold of Kevin, "Easy there fella,"

Kevin was about to say something but the samuraizer's sound stopped him.

"Hello?"

"_Kevin, the Rangers have been poisoned,"_Ji's voice came over the Samuraizer.

"Poisoned?" Kevin whispered

"_Yes, they all inhaled the Nighlok's stench. Everyone Their fevers are next to impossible to recover from._"

"I'll be right there," Kevin said, getting up.

"I am on it!" Kevin kept the samauraizer in his pocket before turning to the man,

"Seriously, thanks for everything, but I have a swordfish to catch."

Seconds later, the samuraizer buzzed once again. _Kevin, we have an attack._Mentor Ji's voice boomed.

_Jayden, Emily what are you doing_?"

_Get back in bed, both of you!_

"Ji, what are they doing?" Kevin frowned

Ji didn't reply, in fact a new voice could be heard, "_You heard the Gap Sensor, there's a Nighlok to fight,_

"Jayden!" Kevin cried out

"_Both of you can't defeat a Nighlok in your condition._"

"_Maybe not, but at least we can slow him down," Emily's voice echoed_

_Just wait until Kevin gets home with the Swordfish Zord. I think he can cure all of your fevers. Kevin-" _

_Emily broke in, apparently she had snatched the samuraizer, "Kevin, just catch the fish and get here as soon as possible!" _with that the samuraizer was off.

"I have to catch this fish," Kevin muttered, "But my symbol power isn't-,"

"What I'm doing isn't working.", he looked at the man whose face looked confused.

"There'll be easier catches then a sword fish,"

"No!" Kevin said instantly, "This fish is special!" He moved towards the water "And it has to be now!"

The man sighed, this battle was futile. He picked up the fish rod lying beside him and gave it to Kevin "Then get to it," he said with a smile. "

Here, it's time for you to catch that swordfish," Kevin smiled as he moved the fish rod back and then forward for, well he forgot the count.

He let out a breath of air. "I have a feeling he's right out there. But, I need to focus." He closed his eyes, focusing hard.

"I can do this,"his brown orbs opened. A blue light appeared around the rod, _now or nevcer._Kevin spun the disc.

A hand on his shoulder, made him turn around. He looked back to see the man smiling down at him. He nodded and looked back to the sea, and gave a jerk to the rod, pulling it backwards. The swordfish appeared for a second before disappearing in the looked at the disc and saw that it's colour has changed. From what was a white disc, it now became a blue disc.

"It's on the disc," Kevin said, his eye's dancing happily, a grin on his face. "Exactly what kind of swordfish was that?" the man asked, his face had somewhat a scary look on his face.

"I told you it was special," Kevin said with a small laugh.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," Kevin shook the man's hand as he turned around.

"Now, to help Jayden and Emily,"

* * *

Jayden and Emily were facing trouble handling the Nighlok. Emily fell on the ground which fell like the umpteenth time of the day."Damn it," she swore

"Why did you come here?" Jayden asked

"I had to," Emily managed to speak, " It's not like I'll let you have all the fun,"

"For once, can you just not be serious?" Jayden asked, as he attacked the nighlok with his sword.'

"What about you?"

"You're weaker, "Jayden pointed got up and attacked Yamiror from behind.

Yamiror turned towards Emily and attacked her. She let out a tiny scream as she rolled off. Jayden was by her side in a heartbeat, as he helped her get up. Both of them tried to stand up staright.

"Looks like you've got your second wind," Yamiror commented, swinging his blade down. Sparks erupted form Jayden and Emily's body as they fell down. Yamiror walked forward and tried to attack, Jayden and Emily stopped it by holding his sword up, horizontally. "But three strikes and you're out!"

Yamiror hit Emily as she rolled off and her sword flew out of her hand, "Bye, bye Ranger," he mocked.

Jayden tried to get up and reach up. But, there wasn't much need as Mia had stopped the attack.

Mike reached up to help him. "You okay?"

"You shouldn't be here, you're sick," Jayden reminded his friends.

"Oh yeah? And you're as fit as a fiddle?" Mike shot back.

"Mia, you shouldn't be here," Emily repeated the same to Mia.

"You are sicker than me, yet you are here," Mia told her best friend.

Just then Kevin appeared, "Did someone order the fish?"

"Kev, you're here!" Emily declared happily as she clapped her hands though weakly , her sickness forgotten.

Kevin showed them the disc, before placing it on his hydro bow and aiming it in the sky causing the blue light to explode and a shower of pure water on the rangers.

"Yay!" Emily screamed as hse jumped up and down, "I am fine," she laughed.

"Now, let's kick some ass," Mike rubbed his hands together.

"It worked the swordfish healed us," Mia said as spread her arms to catch the pure water.

"It's time to clear the air," Jayden retorted

"Samuraizer,"

"Go, go, Samurai,"

"It's time for you to chill out!" Kevin cried, putting his blue dragon disc onto his sword, sliding his hand alongside the disc to spin it. "Spin Sword; Dragon Splash!" Kevin swung his sword, causing a wave of water to appear which hit the nighlok.

"If anyone need a bath, it's this jerk," Mia wrinkled her nose.

"That water is so freezing it's got me wheezing," Yamiror exclaimed

"Fire Smasher," "Jayden called out, immediately his sword was replaced it by the called weapon.

He rested it on his shoulder and reached Kevin.

" Use my swordfish disc," Kevin told him, offering it to him. Jayden shook his head slightly. "What? But, Jayden-"

"You do it," Jayden interrupted his friend. "I'll help you keep it steady."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin looked at his leader in put his hand on Kevin's shoulder,

"I know you can do it," Jayden told him quietly.

"Alright, you got it!" Kevin said with a nod before attaching the swordfish zord to Jayden's Fire Smasher. The two of them grabbed onto the handle, spinning the Fire Smasher around their bodies before switching it to canon blast mode. Everyone hurried over to them and put their discs in the slot.

"Five Disc Swordfish Canon," Jayden called out, "Fire!" He shot the discs forward, the nighlok was hit brutally.

"Ugh, I wanted a blast, but not like this!" Yamiror cried, spinning before falling to the ground, exploding on impact.

"Strike!" Kevin commented. "That's one down!"

""The second round, coming up,"Emily retorted as the nighlok grew up.

"Ugh..Why don't they just learn?" Mike mumbled

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

"Zords combine!" Jayden drew the symbol which caused al the zords to combine to form a megazord. All the tiny zords complimented each other perfectly, "Samurai Megazord, we are united!"

"I have a news for you, the bigger I am, he bigger the stench!" again a puff, this time a white puff of air reached the megazord.

"I can't see," Emily whined

"Everyone be careful, "Kevin told his friends

"We're sitting ducks, "Mike banged his fist on the podium

"Huh?" Emily asked, "Mike, use the kind of language I understand!"

"Let's do this, have a fight!"Jayden called out

"Foggie for your fogies, Rangers?" Yamiror taunted, he hit the megazord with his blade.

"This is not good," Emily declared

"Maybe, the swordfish can cancel the fog," Kevin thought aloud

"Good call!" Mia agreed

"I agree, you got this?" Jayden asked

"Better believe it!" Kevin replied with a nod before pulling his sword out of its holster, rotating it around, and cracking out the tip. He attached the blue disc and gave it a hard spin, "Swordfish zord!" Kevin jumped into it.

"Have a taste of my flying fish. Swordfish Torpedo!" The Swordfish zord floated in the air and hit the nighlok.

"I hate fish!" Yamiror shouted before two fish shaped torpedoes hit him in the stomach, courtesy of the swordfish zord.

"Let's combine and show this creep what we can really do!" Kevin shouted

"Swordfish Zord; Samurai Armor!" The swordfish replaced the armour of the zord.

"Katana power, twin blade mode," Jayden exclaimed, as they hit the nighlok repeatedly, moving forwards with the double ended sword.

"You can't odour us around anymore!" Kevin declared. "Swordfish Torpedo!"

"Mega blade Activate!" the five yelled out as they upturned there sword and pushed its tip.

"Power up," Kevin exclaimed, he spun the disc.

The sword hit the nighlok as he busted into flames, sparks emitting through it as he fell down, screaming on the ground.

"Samurai Rangers..."Jayden started

"Victory is ours," Emily finished with a smirk, "I always love saying it," she laughed as Jayden glared at her.

"Okay, now beach time," Mia said

"Yeah dude, I need a break,"Mike said, "And my face hurts because of someone today,"

"Please, I said sorry and it was Shiba's fault," Emily said defensively

"Was not!"

"Was,"

"Ahh..stop! Let's go," Mia said, she jumped down on the ground, demorphing.

* * *

The rangers moved on wet sand, the cold waved occasionally touching their feet making it wet. Their jeans pulled up in order to prevent them from getting wet or in Emily's words, "Makes the water touch us in a better way,"

Emily took a deep breath, breathing in the air as she spread her arms. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind, she whispered quietly in Mia's ear who seemed to have a mischievous covering her face. "1,2,3!" With that the girls dragged Mike into the water, giggling all the soon as they reached in the water, they started to splash water onto each other.

"So how does it feel to see all that training pay off?" Jayden asked Kevin

"It feels great," Kevin started "But it wasn't only my training. Y'know all the practice and dedication in the world doesn't mean much unless you truly believe in yourself too."

Emily rushed towards them, "Kev, you're the water samuarai, have fun!" she sang in happiness. Just then, Mia came and pulled Kevin in the water."Next time, we are so spending our whole day here!" Jayden looked at them oddly.

Emily looked at Jayden, "You coming?"

"Nah!"

"Then, I'll drag you," she grinned, she splashed water on Jayden.

"You," Jayden tried to growl, but couldn't hide his was completely drenched.

"Aww..you smile Shiba, breaking news!" she mocked

"Come here,"

"As if, it's not going to be that easy," Emily ran into the water, Jayden chasing her off.

Emily reached the rest of the rangers and stopped abruptly causing Jayden to bump into her.

"Whoa," Emily exclaimed as she almost fell into the water but Jayden caught her. Her hands on his chest, holding his shirt in a firm grip.

Jayden immediately released her, causing her to fall the water.

"Shiba!" she gave a shrill cry before falling.

Emily got out of the water, throwing out the water collected inside of her mouth.

Jayden smirked." Payback's a bitch, huh?"

Emily started laughing, soon Jayden cracked up as well. This is fun.

* * *

"Emily, get up!"

"Whose there, it's friggin' "she looked at the clock, "Five in the morning!" her voice rose

"Emily!"

"What?" she woke up, to find Mentor Ji glaring at her. "Ji?" Her tone softened,"What?" she rubbed her eyes back and forth.

"Cleaning of windows,"Ji reminded

"What?! Now?" she asked Ji who nodded.

"Ji,it's 5 in the morning," she groaned

"It's meant to be a punishment," Ji reminded her, "Come on; get ready,"

Reluctantly, Emily got up, took a shower and got dressed. A yellow shirt with blue denim shorts and white tennis shoes. He hair in a ponytail.

She walked out of her room to find Jayden waiting in the garden.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked, her hands on her hips.

"Remember, because of you even I have to do this," he eye the sponge and then looked at Emily.

"Oh yeah," Emily said tiredly,"You do the work, I'll be here,"

"Excuse me?"

"Please," Emily flashed him a smile.

"No, we do this together, or no one does it"

"Fine," Emily sighed

She took the spray kept on the ground and sprayed it on the window. Jayden did the same.

"Oooohh.." Emily said as she moved her sponge through the area that was sprayed causing a line to appear.

Emily moved the sponge in the other direction and created another pattern."Shiba, see?"

Jayden looked at it and chuckled, he rubbed the entire pattern.

"How could you? I worked so hard," Emily asked

"Like this," Jayden said as he did what Emily did minutes ago.

"This is better, "Emily said after observing the pattern."I know," Jayden smirked

Emily playfully punched his arm. For the next half an hour, they made 'patterns' and cleaned the windows.

"I'm tired,"Emily declared as she lay flat on the wet didn't move.

"You coming?" Emily asked, noticing the same

"Nah!"

"Oh, come on," Emily said as she sat on the grass, her one knee touching the torse."The sun is about to rise,"

Jayden sat down next to her, "You thinking about Dekker, right?"

"How did you know, Storm?"

"Even I was thinking about it. What does he want with us?"

"I don't know, Storm, I don't know, we'll talk to Ji about it," Jayden commented

Emily nodded, "You know, you can tell me your 'love' problem,"

"Huh?"

"Why do you hate love, today I saw your expression when Mia and Kevin played together,what happened?"

"None of your concern," Jayden snapped

"Hey, hey, chill, I was just asking as a team mate, no need to tell me then," Emily help her hands up in mock surrender.

The sun rose as Jayden and Emily witnessed the same when,

"My mom," Jayden started

Emily smiled, realising where this was going.

"She died when I was six, and my dad..." Jayden now had tears in his eyes

"Look if you don't-"

"My dad was miserable without her, I remember him turning to alcohol and also he spent less time with me," he looked at the rising sun,"he trained all the time, trying to distract himself,"

"That changed my opinion on love, according to me, Love hurts, it breaks your heart," Tears at the corner of his eyes. He didn't even know why he was telling her, they didn't even get along but then why did it feel so right telling her everything? It was like she won't spill it or anything.

"Jayden.."Emily began, Jayden looked at her in surprise, she never used his name.

"Look love is an emotion, which no one can describe, people want to live together and they die together or so they think. So achieving something, you lose something. Love is a bed of roses and even they have thorns. Your dad, he loved your mom, he wasn't able to bear the loss, so he turned to other things. But love from other people only helps you recover from the loss. Love is hard, though it's the best,"

Jayden looked at her for a brief second, "You speaking like this?"he laughed

"Shut up,"

"I still don't think that,"

"Wait until you find your dream girl," Emily said with a smirk as she turned to watch the sunrise.

Jayden looked at her for one second before shaking his head and looking at the beautiful scenario in front of him.

Emily looked at Jayden, he was in a way different.

"By the way, we are so getting back to our rivalry after this," Emily chimed in

"You're on,"

**Important, please read-**

**That's it, hope you all like it. Next chappie, There goes for brides, with a minute change couple Jayden, Mia? Nope always Jemily, watch out for it. Anyways I wanted to make Dekker's entry a bit early, he plays quite an important role in getting these two together. You must have figured out by now, that Dekker will fight the two of them not just Jayden, reason will be revealed later on. I have a question-**

**I wanted to have a Mike/Emily/Jayden love triangle in this story though Emily goes with Jayden at the end and Mike finds another girl, should I go for it?**

**Review or Pm for telling me about the story and gives suggestions whether I should write about the love triangle or not.**

**Thanks..**

**Wellwisher123**

**You know you want to ...**


	8. There go the brides

**HEY! I am back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one, fingers crossed. A tad bit of Jemily, no worries more in the near future. **

**SORRY, but I am going to take it a bit slow not very slow just not really fast. I want it to be practical, you know? Anyways, thanks a ton and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Wellwisher123**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything(sniff..sniff..)**

Jayden had a stern expression on his face as he looked at the priest. Mia was gleaming with delight as she realised how beautiful she looked. It was like a dream come true. Well it could have been, only if a certain blue ranger was beside her rather the red.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jayden Shiba and Mia Wattanabe," said the Minister. "This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment, of which this man and this woman begin their life together."

Emily gleamed with joy as she watched the wedding took place. The look of Jayden's face was so rigid.

A sniff was heard beside them as Mike turned and smirked as he watched Mentor Ji wiping his tears with a handkerchief, "Dudes," he whispered, "Check out Mentor Ji with the water works."

He looked at Kevin and looked at him oddly who was ready to shed tears any moment.

"What?" Kevin asked, noticing Mike's gaze, "It's just allergies." He said defensively.

"Sure it is dude," Mike remarked, trying not to snort, "Sure it is," he repeated.

"The flowers," Kevin pointed towards the blue flowers on his chest, trying to control his tears. He was always very emotional.

"Shh.." came Emily's voice as she focused on the wedding, "Mia, looks beautiful," she commented. Mike turned towards him, forgetting about the blue ranger's 'break down' momentarily.

"You look beautiful too, Em." he added. Emily turned towards him, surprised, "Thanks Mike," she smile before turning back to watch Jayden and Mia.

Mike fidgeted with the bow of his tux as he slowly leaned down, trying to hide himself. He was suddenly aware about the surroundings, "Someone get me outta here," he pleaded. He looked around and muttered, "I thing I'm going to be sick,"

"Do you promise to be faithful to her; forsaking all others for the rest of your life?"

_How can she marry Shiba? I mean come on, even if its fake! I wonder how he agreed to it,_ Emily mused.

"If any person can show just 'cause why they may not be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly a beep was heard as Mentor Ji opened up his samuraizer on cue, "They took the bride?" he let out a shrill cry, turning everyone's attention towards him, "They didn't take the bait," Ji explained.

"Oh, come on!" Emily groaned.

"We need to figure something else out, don't we?" Mike looked at Ji, "I don't wanna wear this monkey suit again!" he groaned.

* * *

Ji sat in front of the table, the map wide opened in front of him. Everyone surrounded him, looking worried.

"That makes five brides kidnapped," Ji declared, causing the rangers to frown even more than before.

Mike, who was right sitting beside him peeped in the map, "Hey look," he called out. He put his finger on the five dots, tracing a line, "It's in a pattern, a shape of a star."

Kevin looked at the map, realisation dawning on his face as he looked at Mike in awe, "You're right, Have you studied maps or crime patterns before?"

At this Emily cracked up. Everyone turned towards her. She stopped laughing as she moved her hand, "Go on,"

Mike mock glared at her as she giggled, "I watch a lot of cop shows."

"Oooh, Like CSI, criminal minds?" Emily asked, her eyes shining, "I love those-"

Jayden turned towards her, his face said enough. Emily crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, "Party Pooper,"

Jayden rolled his eyes as he turned towards the blue ranger.

Kevin nodded before turning back to the map. Mia looked t Ji before finally asking, "Do you think they took the brides to the sanzu river?"

"No," Ji paused for a second, "The living can't survive there for long. The Moogers must've used a gap to take them somewhere else."

"Considering the Sanzu River hasn't risen since, they must be doing ok," Kevin's voice was heard, "But where could they be? The Moogers must be able to get everywhere with how many gaps there are on every inch of the planet."

"Wherever they are, I thought I could have saved them," Mia said as she lowered her gaze.

Emily shot her a weak smile as she placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"We have to try again," Jayden said.

"Here's the list of wedding scheduled in our area," Ji said as he showed the rangers a list of all the couples.

"This is so friggin' long," Emily commented, " No wonder they didn't come to our wedding,"

"So how can we make that happen?" Kevin frowned, turning towards his leader.

Jayden thought for a second before grinning, "I have an idea."

* * *

"You did your work?" Ji asked Kevin and Jayden who nodded.

"Done," Kevin grinned, "Only one wedding left," he turned towards Jayden, "This is a brilliant idea. Now, they are _definitely _going to come to our wedding,"

"So Mia, you'll get to-" Emily was cut short as Mentor Ji raised his hand, "Actually no,"

"Emily," Ji began slowly, hoping the blonde won't argue, "You and Jayden will be the bride and groom of the wedding,"

"What?!" Two voices shouted at once.

"Not him/her," Jayden and Emily pointed at each other.

"Stop copying me!" Both shouted once again, "I am not copying you!" they shouted once again, together.

"Stop it!" Ji said, as he turned towards the two enraged rangers, trying to neglect the giggles escaping the mouths of rest of the red and yellow rangers turned towards their mentor.

"But Ji," Emily whined, "Why can't Mia be the bride?" she turned to her best friend, who smiled smugly. "Em, Ji already told me," Mia began, "The wedding that we chose is of a girl who is blonde,"

"But-" Emily began but Mia cut her, "Xandred might be keeping a tab on her, you know?" she said, waiting for her reaction.

Emily opened her mouthed to protest but shut it once again, she sighed, "I am not going to win, Am I?"

Mia shook her head and smirked, "After all, everyone deserves to wear a dress like that,"

"I don't!" Emily whined," I hate Barbie stuff," she turned towards Ji, "Can't you change the groom?" she looked at him expectantly.

Jayden looked at Ji, he was debating the pros and cons and well, being paired up with Emily topped it all.

"That's Jayden's choice," Ji said, his gaze lingering on the red ranger.

"Great!" Emily laughed as she launched herself at Mike, apparently knowing the red ranger's answer, "Mike will be my groom," she said, knowing Mia would hate it if she chose Kevin.

"No way!" Mike pulled away, "I am so not wearing that monkey suit!" he said.

"Mike-"

"No!"

"Ple-"

"No!"

"Fine!" Emily stomped her foot on the ground, trying to showcase her frustration, "You'll be my groom," she said looking at the red ranger.

"Trust me," Jayden said, "Even I am not happy about it," he sighed.

"Great! Let's go shopping, Em," Mia said ecstatically, "And you too Jayden, I know the prefect dress for you guys," she said as she pulled the yellow ranger's arm.

"Mia! " Emily shouted, trying to control her giggles as the brunette dragged her.

"Guys!"

"Coming!" the three male rangers shouted at once before exchanging looks and running behind the female rangers, "We'll be right back, Ji!" Kevin said.

Ji nodded, chuckling to himself as he pictured a fighting Jayden and Emily.

As Jayden walked only one thought echoed in his mind, _Does Emily like Mike? Why did she choose him...over me?_

_And most importantly, why do I to care?_

* * *

The girls entered the shop named, "Style and Glamour" followed by the boys.

"Remind me, why I am here, once again?" Mike whispered in Kevin's ear.

"Or else Mia will _kill _you Michael," Kevin reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"Good point," Mike shrugged as Jayden chuckled, "What are you laughing at? It's your bride we're getting a dress for,"

That shut him up.

"Welcome," a sharp voice was heard as the samurais turned to face a skinny woman, wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. Her dirty blonde hair swinging repeatedly as she moved, a big smile etched on her face, "My, my, my," she began, "It's not every day you find a couple of teenagers in a dress store."

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"We want a wedding gown," Mia said.

The woman let out a squeal, "And who may I ask are the bride and groom?"

Emily rolled her eyes as Mia raised her hand and shot the lady a reluctant smile. Mike reached for Jayden's hand and shot it up, much to the annoyance of the red ranger.

"Wow!" The lady said in awe, "You guys are the perfect couple, you look so cute,"

She turned towards Emily, "I have the perfect dresses for you, the one that will make him go crazy," she whispered.

Mike and Kevin snickered.

"I am bored," Mike sighed for the umpteenth time.

Kevin was about to sleep, leaning against the window frame before waking up suddenly, hearing Mike's voice, "What?!"

Mike looked at him in fear, afraid that the blue ranger might harm him.

"This is perfect!" Mia's voice echoed.

"This is torture," Jayden said, "We have to save the world, not choosing dresses," he stood up.

As if on cue, Mia and Emily appeared with a bag in their hand, "Oh, come on!" Mike shouted, pointing towards the bag, "We sat here all this time and we can't even see it,"

"Why do you wanna see it?" Emily giggled.

"I jus-" Mike stopped, "Oh, leave it," he said as the other rangers laughed.

"Come on, we got brides to save," Kevin reminded. The rangers nodded before paying and leaving.

"Hmm.." Emily turned around once again, looking in the mirror.

"How do I look?" she turned around to face the Mia, "Perfect," she was wearing a gown with sweetheart neckline, it was hugging her till her waist before turning into frills which moved when she twirled. He blonde hair in her natural curves, flowing down reaching her shoulder blades. He lips were the perfect shade of pink and light eye makeup made her eyes look big and beautiful.

"You look nice too," Emily complimented. Mia was wearing a pink gown, unlike Emily she loved this stuff. He hair was lose. Her eyes shining brightly as the light hit it, "Thanks," she grinned.

"Look, I'll be right back okay, I just need to search for my sneakers," Emily said

"Sneakers?" Mia asked.

"Yup," Emily said as she went out the room, holding her gown.

* * *

"Where is it?" Emily muttered as she reached the red ranger's room. She stopped in front and frowned as she saw the red ranger fidgeting with his tie, "You don't know how to tie a tie, do you?" Emily smirked.

Jayden turned, his back facing the mirror as he said, "Nah! I am fine,"

"I can see that," Emily laughed as she moved forward.

"I can," Jayden said, Emily's eyebrow quirked, "Fine, I can't," he sighed.

"Let me," Emily said, she looked at Jayden expectantly, biting her lip.

Jayden's eyebrow rose before he nodded.

Emily hesitatingly reached for the tie, _Why I am nervous?_

Jayden for the first time, noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair in perfect curls. Her eyes looked at him for a brief second before she turned her attention towards the tie.

"You know," Emily began, "It's funny, that you don't even know how to tie a tie," she laughed as she place the small end over the wider end before creating a loop.

"Well, there was no one to teach me," Jayden admitted, for some reason he was unable to remove his gaze form her.

Emily nodded, "No worries," she smiled, "We are here," she flashed him an_ evil _smile before pulling the wider end. The tie went straight upto Jayden's neck, choking him. Emily cracked up, "I always wanted to do that,"

Jayden reached for the tie, before choking out, "Storm!" his face bright red.

"Sorry," Emily said sheepishly, before releasing him. Jayden glared at her, "Storm-"

"Jayden, Emily!" Mentor Ji's voice echoed. _Lifesaver._

Jayden shot her a look before leaving the room, straightening his tie all the way.

_You guys are the perfect couple, you look so cute. _The woman at the shop words echoed in Emily's mind. She looked in the mirror, grinning, "We do look good together,"

_How come this thought occurred in my mind, I mean my fake wedding was with him and I was so bummed up but now?_

She sighed.

"I have my wedding-" Emily began but stopped, she slammed the palm of her hand on her forehead, "Sneakers!"

She turned and exited.

* * *

"Everything ready?" Ji asked the rangers who nodded.

"So, I'll send you the coordinates," Emily turned to look at Jayden who nodded, "And we'll be ready to come and save them,"

"What if you get caught?" Mike asked suddenly, he was kinda worried for Emily.

"Then I'll ...run," Emily said

"You'll run in heels?" Kevin frowned, suddenly the dilemma dawning on his face.

"Who said I'm in heels?" Emily said, she lifted her gown only to reveal yellow colour sneakers with white laces.

Everyone laughed, "So what if Emily does get caught?" Mia frowned, all of a sudden.

"We need a backup plan," Ji nodded.

Everyone frowned, thinking hard before Emily spoke, "Mia, you wanted to be the bride once again, didn't you?" she looked at the brunette who shrugged.

"What if we replace a _real _wedding?" she asked Ji," I mean, if we get caught, Dayu would look for the real bride, which would be-"

"Mia in disguise," Kevin finished, comprehending, "Perfect," he whispered, "Dayu, won't get to know any of this,"

Jayden nodded, "Mia, you change," he looked at pink ranger who nodded and left, Emily followed.

Within minutes, Emily and Mia returned, "Now, we need to talk to the couple,"

The rangers exchanged looks before nodding their heads.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Mike asked

"Pretty sure, Mike!" Emily retorted before the rangers made their way inside.

"What's happening?" A woman who was looking in the mirror previously, dressed in a wedding gown turned towards them. A frown was on her face as she realised five people she didn't know were standing in front of her.

"Find the groom," Emily whispered. The boys nodded before leaving the girls alone the real bride.

"What's happening?" The real bride repeated.

"I am so sorry," Mia said, she was genuinely sorry. Every girl wanted to be a bride someday and they had probably ruined her day, "Trust me, it's for the best," she whispered. Emily nodded as she began to explain.

"So, you in with us? It's for the best-"

"I am," the bride said," Anything to keep him safe," she said with determination in her eyes.

"Thank you," Emily whispered. Just then the guys appeared with another addition, "Trust me," Jayden told the guy, "Yeah dude, it's for your own good," Mike said. The groom nodded as he reached his bride and squeezed her hand. The girls smiled watching the exchanging. The bride and the groom looked at the rangers, flashing them a smile before getting inside the other room.

"You know," Emily paused, "I feel bad for them,"

"Yeah, me too," Mia sighed as she placed her head on Emily's shoulder.

"It's for the best," Jayden said, "Come on, we got work to do,"

"My turn," Emily whispered.

"You'll do fine," Mike placed a hand on her nodded before picking her gown once again. Ji smiled as he offered her his arm. Emily took it. Together, they walked down the aisle, "Dad will kill me," Emily muttered, "No," Ji said, "He will kill _me," _Emily laughed as he released her hand and she stood beside Jayden.

Jayden looked at her before offering her his hand which she took albeit reluctantly.

"I regret this now," Emily muttered, though a smile was visible on her face.

"Not more than me," Jayden said, "I never thought I'd say this, but I hope the moogers arrive soon,"

Emily gave a nod before the priest's voice boomed, "Friends; we've been invited here today to share a very important moment in the lives of these two young people. Their love and understand of each other has grown and matured and now they've decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

A loud crash echoed, indicating that the moogers had arrived, "Yes," Emily whispered, knowing what was about to happen. They watched as the mooger's turned the tables, creating chaos. Emily screamed as she grabbed Jayden's arm and winked at him.

Jayden shook his head as the moogers attacked them. Jayden pretended to be scared. He let out a fake gasp as the moogers threw him on the tables and chairs and grabbed Emily. Emily acted as if she wanted to escape and struggled against their hold. She screamed bloody murder once again before the moogers plopped her into a carriage. They started to move and Jayden followed until the disappeared into a gap. Jayden sighed, he opened his samuraizer, "They fell for it," he grinned.

* * *

Emily breathed in hard, her arms were hurting. Her body was aching terribly, damn! It hurt. She cringed as the moogers twisted her arms further. They entered an isolated place, she didn't recognize it. She closed her eyes as pain shot threw her knees and they hit the cold hard floor. She looked up and saw Dayu, "Nice work, moogers," she said smugly.

_Dayu? She's Xandred's right arm, what does she need to do with those brides?_

Her eyes travelled further as she saw a mannequin with a wedding dress on. _The hell, she's making a wedding dress? Who is gonna marry her? Why does she need brides for the same?_

"Now what's the best way to welcome you, yellow samurai ranger?" she asked and Emily's blood ran cold. She pushed her veil and caught hold of a few strands and pulled them, Emily bit a scream back. On instinct, she tried to reach for her samuraizer but Dayu twisted her hand further, "Ow!" she yelled in smiled wickedly.

You thought you could trick me, didn't you?" She showed fake sympathy.

"You think we haven't been watching you and your pathetic pals?" She let out a low chuckle,"Now I've got you and the _real_ bride as well."

A red light appeared before a bride was thrown inside the white dome.

"No!" Emily said, perfectly aware who the 'real bride' was. She turned towards the nighlok, "But we hid her!"

"I've been watching you brats," Dayu retorted, "What makes you think you can out smart us?"

She pulled Emily's chin up, causing her to look into her 'eyes'. Emily tried to move her chin but to no avail, her hold was too strong. "Now, call your little friends just like you planned." She forced her samuraizer in her face, flipping it open and placing it near her ear, "Tell them you've found the brides, then tell them to go to warehouse 32 near the docks!"

"I won't do it," Emily spat out, "I won't help you send my friends into a trap!"

"Oh! I think you will!" Dayu's eyes flashed dangerously, "Because if you don't, I'll _really _give those brides something to cry about."

Emily eyes widened, she didn't think about that . Reluctantly, she bowed her head down telling Dayu she was ready.

"_Are you all right?" Jayden's voice was heard._

Emily breathed in before muttering," Yes,"

She tried to bite back a scream as Dayu pulled her hair tighter, "I'm…..I'm with the brides. We're in Shoretown…near the docks…warehouse 32." She closed her eye, this was it, I hope he gets it, "Please hurry..Shiba," she whispered..

_Ok, we're on our way_."

"Once those Rangers get into the warehouse, they'll be blown halfway across town. Kaboom! There's no way you Samurai Rangers can outsmart me."

She let out a small whoop of victory. "I haven't felt this good in a long time. Look at this gown; all the dashed hopes and dreams it symbolizes. Oh, how good it feels to throw a bridal shower. A bridal shower of tears that'll raise the Sanzu River and flood your pathetic world! This is the end for you!"

Emily gasped realising what danger she put her team through. She only wished that they got her message or...or they didn't come to save them here.

She picked up Emily by her arm, causing pain to erupt there, "Moogers,get rid of her!" she commanded. The moogers grab hold of Emily, she struggled against them, but to no avail.

* * *

"Where are you taking me!" Emily shouted, _I am going to kill Shiba, he has the worst timing._

Suddenly a door opened and Emily was thrown in, her head hitting the floor, hard. She winced, "Ouch!"

Before she can do anything else, the moogers caught her arms and placed her on a chair. Emily fidgeted but these damn! Moogers. "What are you-" they gagged her and wrapped a rope around her petite frame before leaving.

The whole room was dark, except a candle which was placed beside Emily's chair. Emily hated darkness. She looked at the candle before an idea clicked in, maybe she can do something about it.

* * *

Dayu laughed evilly as she realised her plan was a success. _Soon the rangers will be dead, Master Xandred will be so happy._

A hit on her chest brought her back to reality. Jayden's folding zord hit Dayu before plopping back into his hand once again.

"What?" Dayu gasped as she watched Mike, Kevin and Jayden appear. "How is this-"

"Surprised?" Mike asked, a grin on his face.

* * *

Emily closed her eyes, she can do it. Everything hurt and for that she was going to make Dayu pay. _Just a bit more Em, _she mused as her hand was only an inch away from the candle.

* * *

"How come did you escape the warehouse?" She asked looking towards the power rangers.

"We have our ways," Jayden smirked, "You see Storm wasn't the only samurai here,"

A cross was visible on the white dome before it broke apart, Sorry to ruin the bridal shower," Mia said, her voice dripping sarcasm, ""Two Samurai brides are just as nice, don't you think?" Many brides escaped, running for there lifes. Dayu's dress hit the floor as it got converted into dust. She clenched her fists/

"How is this possible?"

"Easy," Mia smiled, "I replaced the real bride, so when you kidnapped the real bride, guess who you kidnapped instead?"

"But, but- at the warehouse?" Dayu asked, bewildered.

"Our doubles,"

"So we two," Mia stopped, "Where's Emily?" she turned sharply towards Dau, "Where's Emily?"

"Oh, that little samurai," Dayu's malicious grin was back as she realised, she did not fail completely, "She's busy,"

"Where's she?" Jayden said threateningly.

"Tell us or-" Mike's voice rang, Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"We'll see about that," Dayu said as she ran, leaving a puff of blue behind her.

"Quick!" Jayden shouted, "You go after them, I'll search for, storm!" he ran deep inside the place. The rangers nodded, running outside.

* * *

Emily was glad she was gagged or else, she would have screamed hard. Her hands were on fire. She had reached for the candle and got it and was currently trying to burn the rope. Her right hand was turned in a weird position, candle placed in her hand as she turned to burn the rope.

_Lil' more, Em. You can do it._

It hurt, it hurt really badly. She whimpered as the flame once again touched her hadn. She for sure to find blisters there.

_Almost done, it's almost done._

The rope loosened up finally, Emily moved her hands repeatedly before taking them out.

She removed the cloth on her face and started to remove the rope off her body. She grinned as she got free. She got up but only to plop down as a sudden pain emerged in her body, "Ow," she whimpered. The candle blew off. It was completely, utterly dark.

With much effort, she got up and started to walk towards the door. She wanted to get out, she _needed _to get out. She was scared of the dark. She let out a small moan.

Jayden ran a hand through his hair, Where was she? He had checked almost every room. The place was apparently quite big than he though.

He stopped in front of a wooden door and banged it, "Storm!?"

"Shiba!" Emily's muffled reply came back, "I can't open the door," she screamed in delight as she realised someone was here.

Jayden hit his shoulder on the door, causing it to vibrate, "Move back!" he commanded.

Emily did so, crossing her fingers. "Please," she whimpered.

Suddenly the door flew open, causing the sunlight to enter the room. Emily ran forward ignoring the pain in her body and she buried her face into Jayden's chest.

Jayden looked surprised for a mild second before wrapped his arms around her frame as he realised she was shaking. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes," Storm, you okay?" he shook her shoulders.

She nodded weakly, "I am...just..scared..of the dark," she mumbled before burying her face into his chest once again.

Jayden nodded as he reached to wrap his hands around her but stopped, what was he to her? He shouldn't do that.

Emily hid her face in Jayden's chest, wait-shiba?Emily straightened up immediately, realising what was happening. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Jayden looked at her with concern.

"You okay?" he asked. Emily looked at him, she was almost surprised when he looked concern.

"Yeah," she flashed him a smile, "Let's go kick some ass,"

Jayden nodded, a big grin on his face.

* * *

Jayden and Emily found all the other veteran rangers fighting Dayu and moogers.

"Emily!" Kevin screamed, "You all right?"

Emily smiled, "All good, Kev,"

"Ready?" Jayden asked

"Ready," Emily said as she took a deep breath.

"Samuaizer! Go go samurai!" they said in unison.

They both morphed. Emily moved her spin sword as she placed it on her shoulder, striking a pose before speaking, "Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

Jayden moved his spin sword high up in the air and pointed it towards Dayu, "Samurai Rangers, Ready!"

"I gotta get even," Emily said as she rushed towards Mia who was fighting Dayu.

"With all the teeth I'm knocking out," Mike let out a low chuckle. "I hope they have a good dental plan." He said as he knocked two more down..

Jayden reached the moogers and spun quickly, slashing the moogers acroos the chest.

"Dayu! You're dead," Emily said menacingly, "Earth Slicer!" she called out as the plopped her yellow disc on her spin sword, summoning her weapon, "Seismic Swing!"

The ground shook hard as the nighlok fell down.

"Mia, Emily, check it out!" Mike cried out. The two female rangers turned around watching the green ranger swing his forest vortex and it slashed each moogers.

As they turned all the came face to face with was the wind, Dayu was gone.

Emily frowned," Where do you think she went?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Probably, back to Netherworld, that coward," she sneered.

They looked at each other before saying, "Moogers!" in unison.

Mia spun in circles as hit the moogers hard across their chest, causing the moggers fly away and hit the ground hard before getting destroyed.

"These moogers are just like at a picnic," Emily commented as she caught hold of one mooger's wrist, pulled it forward and then released it. The mooger couldn't help himself as he collided with another mooger, "Always a nuisance," she said in disgust, wrinkling her nose.

All of a sudden, an explosion took, right in front of the power rangers causing them to fall backwards.

"Ow," Mia whimpered as her head collided with the hard ground. Everyone else met the same fate.

They looked up and found Xandred's trusted minion standing in front of them."That's all you've got?" Dayu taunted as she stood in front of the adolescents.

Well lend me your ears for the _last_ song you'll ever hear." She revealed her shamisen, ready to play a tune.

"I hate this band," Emily muttered, "I so hate this band."

"I don't think so," came the shrill cry of Kevin, "We are not going down, without a fight!" Mia shouted as both the rangers gathered up their strength and got up before charging towards the nighlok.

Dayu pushed her shamisen, blocking the pink and blue rangers' attack. Kevin spun quickly, avoiding getting hit. He attacked once again, only to be ambushed once again by Dayu's shamisen.

"Here's a tune with some edge," Dayu chuckled darkly as she pulled out the fret board of her shamisen only to reveal a saber.

"Not so easily," Emily yelled as she moved forward, followed by the other rangers.

Dayu just let out a breath of air before slashing everyone across their chest. Soon, the ranger's found them on the ground once again, "Oh! Come on," Emily groaned, "It's like déjà vu all over again."

"True," Mike muttered through his pain.

They watched as Dayu approached them, a fake look of pity on her face, "I must admit it pains me to know that you won't be around to hear my encore."

Emily closed her eyes, waiting for her fate anxiously. But when nothing happened, she opened her eyes.

"I got news for you," Jayden smirked as he stopped her attack, "Your concert has ended,"

Everyone got up, ready to avenge their pain, "And by the way," Emily began, "Your singing sucks," she shouted.

"Not on this note," Dayu growled, she opened her mouth two reveal two blue orbs which charged towards the rangers. Emily and Mike jumped forward and moved their sword through the air, causing the orbs to hit the rock wall right _behind _them.

Mia and Kevin placed their discs on their respective sword before shouting in unison, "Spin sword!" as they repeatedly spun it.

"Dragon Splash!"

"Air wave!"

Both the teens jumped on Mike and Emily's shoulders. Their sword glowed their respective colours, as they hit Dayu on each shoulder. She cringed in pain as her back collided with the wall.

"Finish her!" Mia shouted, her gaze lingering on Jayden. He nodded before spin his disc and calling out, "Fire Smasher!"

The fire smasher turned into a weapon with a canon and various slots. Jayden placed the weapon on his shoulder for a brief second before placing his disc in the cannon, "Canon Blast Mode!" Everyone nodded as they placed their discs as well.

"Five disc beetle canon!" Jayden shouted, their target Dayu. Five colour beams escaped before they merged into one white light, hitting the monster or well _almost _hit the monster but was stopped.

Dayu closed her eyes, waiting to get hit but it never came. She opened her eyes only to find a red and white nighlok standing in front of them blocking the attack with his sword as he pushed it forward causing the ground in front of them to explode.

Dayu looked at Deker in delight, " Deker you came to save me?"

"This is Deker," Emily turned towards Jayden, "Wasn't he human the last time we saw him?"

Jayden nodded, "He's a half nighlok, half human,"

"Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, it is," Jayden turned towards her, "I read about it in archives," Emily nodded.

"Not quite," Deker replied truly.

"What?" Dayu spoke, trying to hide her hurt.

He pointed his sword at Jayden and Emily, "You both," he said, "We will duel soon,"

"Great," Emily muttered, "Again under the lime-" she paused as Jayden had grabbed her hand, "Keep quiet!" he hissed, his hold on her hand tightening.

"Until then." Deker breathed as he plopped his sword on his shoulder, one arm wrapping around Dayu. The jumped on the high ledge before disappearing.

"You're running away?" Kevin cried.

"Cowards!" Mia added.

Jayden growled. Oblivious to the fact that he was still holding Emily's hand or that his hold for tightening on it, "Shiba!" Emily shrieked, "You're hurting me," she said, the blisters for the previous encounter hurting. Jayden immediately released her hand, "I'm-"

"Giant Moogers," Deker shouted as moogers started to appear, penetrating through the walls. Laughing maliciously as they grew up.

"Finally!" Mike rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Lion folding zord!

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldginzord!"

"Ape Foldingzord!"

"Turtle Foldingzord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

The rangers stood on their podiums as they plopped their sword in their slots. The pushed it forwards as it worked like a handle.

"Zord Combine!" Jayden shouted, making the red symbol in the air.

The folding zord unfolded to form the samurai zord. But this time the beetle zord was its new helmet, forming the beetlezord.

"Beetle Blast Megazord; armed for battle."

"Let's roll," Jayden smirked behind his helmet. The zord moved forward, spinning in circles as they attacked the moogers. The moogers got hit in their chest as they fell on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Four moogers down," Emily grinned.

The megazord turned to glance at four more moogers, "You guys want some too?" Jayden smirked.

"Beetle Cannon."

Beam of various colours escaped the zord's mouth, hitting the monsters and they fell on the ground, pain emerging in their bodies.

The left two moogers moved forwards and grabbed the arms of the zord with their sabers.

"What is happening?" Emily shrieked as sparks erupted in the zord.

"Those Moogers are jamming our controls," Kevin explained, "Come on, release!"

"Damn! Mine's jammed too," Emily yelled.

"Mine too," Mia added as she tried to move her sword but to no avail.

"And there's more of them, why?" Emily whined, "Why?!"

"Man, we're surrounded by a whole school of fish faces!" Mike said hastily,"We're stuck."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Emily said angrily.

"Storm!" Jayden bellowed, "Stop it,"

Emily lowered her gaze, still commenting, this time about Jayden.

"Jayden, we've gotta change things up fast," Mia said grabbing everyone's attention. Jayden nodded, "You're right,"

He reached for his beetle disc, separating it from his sword. This resulted in the beetle zord, removing itself from the megazord's face and hitting the moogers, hard.

"Yay!" Emily exclaimed happily, "Take that!"

"Kevin!" Jayden called out, ignoring the yellow ranger's childish antics.

"I know what you're thinking," Kevin said, apparently knowing what Jayden was pulled his sword out only to turn it back and placing it in the slot, once again. "Swordfish Zord!" he said as he placed the swordfish disc on his sword and spun it rapidly.

The swordfish zord appeared and connected with the zord.

"Swordfish Torpedo!" Two torpedoes shot out of the swordfish zord blasting one of the moogers.

"Samurai Armour!" They shouted in unison as the swordfish got divided into two halves. The bottom half joining the zord's lower portion, forming an armour while the top half served as the helmet.

"Swordfish Fencer Megazord; armed for battle!" Kevin's voice rang.

The rangers pulled their swords out and moved it through the air, making a slash in thin air. The nighlok pulled out the same move. A part of the helmet opened and a blade reached the sword joining it on its zord swung it's weapon in the air as it hit the moogers on their chest.

"Swordfish Slash!" The sword glowed blue before slashing the rest of the moogers's at their waist lenth. The megazord's sword left it for a second as it flew through the air before coming back into its hands.

"Samurai Rangers..."

"Victory is ours!" Emily laughed and finished, what seemed like a common practice now-a-days.

This time even Jayden didn't say anything, he knew this was bound to happen.

* * *

Everyone walked casually towards the house. The guys leading as they girls followed behind.

"You know Mia," Emily began, "Someday you _will _be a bride and trust me when that day comes, _you _will be the most beautiful woman out there. Your groom will only see you no matter what,"

"Thanks Em," Mia blushed, "It's just that, it has always been my fantasy-"

"I know," Emily cut her off, "Your wedding's going to be perfect, just like your dream." She smiled.

"Apart from that, I will be the Maid of Honor," she added looking at Mia expectantly who laughed but nodded, And I also know who will be the groom," she nudged her lightly. Mia's gaze involuntarily travelled towards the blue ranger who was busy chatting with the other rangers. She tried to control the slight tinge of red on her cheeks but failed.

"You know we should get cupcakes," Emily declared, "We should totally get cupcakes,"

Mia chuckled, leave it to her to change the subject.

"Yeah, we should," she agreed finally.

"Hey guys!" Emily yelled. The boys turned around, "We are going to get cupcakes,"

Jayden opened his mouth to protest, "Oh shut it, Shiba!" Emily waved her hand. Jayden frowned.

"Em," Mia's voice sounded concerned, "What's this?" she asked, holding her arm.

"Oh this," Emily smiled sheepishly as Mia eyed the burns, "That was my encounter with Dayu,"

"Where did she keep you?" Mia practically screamed.

"A dark room," Emily started, "It's okay, I'm fine," she explained softly.

"The hell you're fine, Dayu is so-"

"Forget it, Cupcake time!" Emily cheered, happy as Mia released her hand.

"Yeah cupcake," Mike's voice rang as he licked his lips, "Today was hectic, we had to wear monkey suits and then they were these bimbos,"

"Did he call us bimbos?" Emily double checked, "He did," Mia glared as well.

"You know Mia, we are approaching the mansion and I don't think we require our shoes.."

* * *

"Ow!" Mike cringed as something hard hit him on the head. Jayden, Kevin and he turned around only to find a white stiletto there, "What the hell, Em?" Mike asked, rubbing his head furiously.

"You call us bimbos," Emily said as she swung another stiletto at him but Mike ducked.

"Emily-" Mike began

Emily turned towards Mia, "Mia, do you think it will be unlady like if I remove my shoes or hit them?"

"Unlady like?" Mia laughed, "Emily, we are _samurais," _

"Good point," Emily said as she began to untie her laces.

Mike ran, "You wait here," Emily shouted holding her one shoe in each hand.

"She's not going to leave him, will she?" Kevin asked Jayden.

He shook his head, snorting, "She won't, trust me,"

"There's the bakery," Emily pointed out excitedly. Everyone nodded and moved forward but Jayden, who was in deep thought.

Emily stopped and turned around, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jayden shrugged, trying to avoid talking about Dayu or Deker.

"Stop thinking so hard," Emily lightly touched his arm, "You are thinking about Deker,"

Jayden sighed, knowing Emily caught him. "We'll make out of this," she said softly, "I mean we are good samurais, _you _are a good one and we'll make it out,"

Jayden nodded, "But we should be training-"

"Oh, for god sakes!" Emily said exasperatedly, "For once just have fun, you know, Samurai Ranger's cupcake is ours!" She moved her hand in the air, which was now covered in bandages, courtesy of Mia.

Jayden let out a low chuckle, "But we should trai-"

"Shiba!" Emily said, "_You're impossible!" _she shrieked.

Jayden looked offended, "Oh, don't turn this on me,"

"Just when we started to get along, you ruin it up!" Emily shrieked as she turned around to walk into the bakery.

"I do not," Jayden mumbled, running after her, "Storm!"

_Why do I care so much? Why do I hope that we should get along? _Emily thought.

'_cuz we are the part of the same team. _She sighed happy with the explanation.

_What is happening to me?_

Jayden reached her side, "Storm-" he began.

Emily looked at him for a brief second for walking away.

"Fine! Ignore me," Jayden said, holding his hands up, "I never should have never talked to her," he muttered before getting inside.

* * *

Emily laughed as she watched her folding zord jumping on the ludo board. She was winning. Mike and Mia were playing with her while Kevin sparred.

"Storm?" A voice called. Emily without turning towards him, "What is it, Shiba?"

"Ji is calling you,"

"But'"

"Ji is calling you, Storm," Jayden repeated, his tone firm.

Emily looked at Jayden, comprehending. This was important. She got up, "I'll be right back, guys," She told the green and pink ranger who nodded.

She walked to Jayden and looked into his ocean blue eyes, "What now?"

Jayden grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, "We need to talk about Deker,"

Emily made a sharp intake of breath realising they were quite close, "You talked to Ji?" she finally asked.

Jayden nodded, "He is going to give us some more info on him,"

Emily nodded following Jayden into Ji's room.

"I see you're here," Ji said, lifting his head from his book, his spectacles on his shut his book and looked at them.

"Deker?" he asked the two rangers who nodded..

"He is a half nighlok, half human. There's not much about him in archives though."

"So in short we have nothing?" Emily looked at Ji who shook his head dejectedly.

"Tell me one thing Ji," She asked her mentor.

"I get it, he wants to duel with Jayden, he's the leader," for a brief second she looked at her leader before turning back to her mentor, "But why me? I wasn't even meant for this, Serena was supposed to be here. So why me?" Emily asked a question that had plagued her for quite long

Ji sighed, knowing this day was bound to come, "Because you're special, Emily. You have powers, special powers," Ji explained softly.

"That's what I-wait, what?!" Emily gasped.

**That was long, hope you all liked it. A big thank you, to all my readers, the ones who reviewed it or alerted or faved this fic. Love you all..**

**XOXOXO**


	9. Revelations

**Hey, I am back. Glad you all like the plot.**

**Anyways, continuing with the story**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"That's what-wait what?!"Emily gasped, suddenly realising what mentor ji was actually saying.

"Huh?" three voices chorused together as the occupants of the room turned around only to find Mike, Mia and Kevin on the top of each other on the ground. The door behind them, wide open.

"Mike!" Mia grunted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Mike shrieked, "Uhh..busted?" he looked at his mentor whose expression was rigid.

"Sorry Ji," Kevin joined in the conversation, "We couldn't help but hear." He flashed him a sheepish smile.

A deafening silence surrounded them as the three rangers picked themselves up the ground.

"They have to hear," Emily said, "They are my friends and team mates," she added, her gaze lingering at Ji for confirmation.

Ji sighed and nodded, "You have powers, Emily." He said to his youngest apprentice.

"What powers?" Emily demanded, her arms crossed across her chest.

Ji went towards the shelf and grabbed a thick black book. A circular symbol was etched on its cover.

Emily frowned,_ what the hell was going on? _A loud thud snapped her outta her thoughts as she realised that Mentor Ji had placed the book on the table. He eyed the pages carefully, his black spectacles hanging down his nose, flipping the pages. He turned towards the rangers.

"Here it is,"

"What?" Emily asked as everyone crouched near the table, trying to peep in.

_When the falcon and the crane unite_

_A power is generated that will make the future bright_

_Or she will make the dark rise_

_Destroying the world, as she dies._

"Is this.." Emily swallowed lump in her throat, "About me?"

"Yes," Ji nodded.

"What does this mean then, Ji?" Mia asked, nearing towards her best friend suddenly protective of her.

"Falcon and crane.." Jayden mused aloud, "They are talking about Tommy and Kimberly, aren't they?"

Ji nodded. "This prophecy was created, right after Emily was born" he informed the teenagers.

"But why me?" Emily frowned, "Shouldn't Serena be the one with these powers?"

"No," Ji shook his head,"It was always you because Serena was destined to be a samurai while _you _had the power to change the world. You were kinda like a secret weapon. But as it turns out, Serena didn't become one and _you _joined our team,"

Emily looked at him for a brief second, "What does this mean?"she repeated Mia's question.

"Everyone, listen to this carefully," Ji began in a soft tone, "Emily when you were born, a prophecy was created. Dulcea knew about it. It states that if you fight for the good, _you _play a main role in defeating the evil." He looked at the yellow ranger, "Or...or you can also help the evil conquer. It states that if you get killed,_ your _life can be used to resurrect an evil spirit."

"Emily was meant to be part of the team, anyhow." Kevin retorted.

"So either I defeat the evil...or I be the evil," Emily whispered, "But how?"

"It's a ritual, a sacrifice,"

"Sacrifice?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, here it is," Ji pointed out on the page.

_When the bright oak dagger, goes right through her heart_

_That is when the rising of evil will start._

_The more blood she sheds_

_The more evil will rise from the dead._

_As the power recruits_

_It will engender new feuds _

"Please tell me, this is not what it looks like," Emily looked at Ji, her doe eyes wide.

Ji flashed Emily an apologetic smile before speaking, " The white oak dagger is very rare. It is found where the original samurais used to stay, in Japan. According to this, the dagger has to hit her heart, then only her powers will work. The more she bleeds, the more will her power rise. And more villains will come back to life. It is to be done by Xandred himself. All the five elements," his gaze travelled to his apprentices as he names the elements, "Fire, Air, Water, Earth and Forest. If this happens anyone..."

"Can be brought back from the dead." Mia finished, a frown on her face.

"My parents know about this, na?" Emily was sure. If Dulcea had discovered this, she would have definitely told Tommy and Kimberly.

Ji sighed dejectedly, "Yes."

"I wanna talk to them," Emily said determined.

"No," Ji began, "I don't think-"

"Go hell with your thinking!" Emily screamed, suddenly backing away as her eyes welled up, "My entire life was a lie,"

"Emil-"

"No! I wanna talk to them, when were you about to tell me about this, huh?" she continued, her hands on her hips, "If Dekker wouldn't have attacked Shiba and me, I would have never known."

Mike reached Emily, trying to touch her arm but she pulled away, "No, I am talking to them!" she stated, with that she ran towards her room.

* * *

She closed the door and sat on the bed, gripping the bed sheets tightly. She was not sad, it was just that, when were they going to tell her. _Didn't they think I was capable enough? _

Lie.

Everyone lied to her. Dekker wanted to fight her, because he thought she was powerful.

She was not. She was not strong. Her sister was on the death bed. Her parents didn't trust her. She was scared. She was only sixteen, for god sake's.

She was worried.

She was insecure.

She was guilty. _If I lose, the entire world would suffer._

Emily Oliver was not tough; she was just vulnerable as the others.

The door opened, producing a creaking noise. Emily looked up and found a person in red standing in front of her.

"Great!" Emily said sardonically, "Ji couldn't come so he sent his favourite follower,"

"Follower?" Jayden frowned, "I am not. I just brought you a phone, talk to your parents." He threw a black cordless on her bed.

"I don't want to," Emily mumbled, suddenly having a change of mind.

"What?!" Jayden let out, "Minutes ago, you were at the verge of strangling Ji."

"I know," Emily fidgeted with her hands, "But I can't trust them now, can I?"She let out a low chuckle.

"It was for your good, Storm."Jayden reminded her.

"My own good, I am not twelve, Shiba! I could have handled the truth." She got up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your parents didn't want to be in danger."

"I am already in danger! And frankly speaking I am not scared of dying or fighting hard. It's just that.."

"You felt as if they betrayed you." Jayden finished.

"Exactly!" Emily chimed in, though kinda surprised that Jayden understood her so well.

"Even you have a secret Shiba, don't you?"

Jayden's face darkened, "I will tell you only when the right time,arises."

"Yeah right,"Emily said dryly, "You should tell us your secret."

"I don't want too and it's my secret, so none of your business.

Emily stood on her tiptoes, glaring at him, "Fine! But if everyone feel betrayed, don't come to me."

"I won't," Jayden chuckled, "You are so small,:

"I am not." Emily crossed her arms across her chest, pouting.

"You are," Jayden exclaimed, laughing, "Talk to your parents."

"I won't,"

"You should," Jayden exclaimed, "Learn to appreciate what you have,"

"Huh?"

"My dad died, Storm. My mother died hen I was glad that you have parents, don't push them away."

Emily frowned. She never thought, Jayden will be so tensed. She thought he always have training to do. But, he didn't have any was no one for him. No one to play with. No one to hold his hand when he was scared.

"I am sorry," she said genuinely.

Jayden looked in her eyes, which made him realise she was truly sorry.

"It's okay," he began, "Now talk to your parents. We all are outside." He turned around but a voice stopped, "Shiba?" Emily began tentatively, "Thank you."

"No problem." Jayden said gravely, his back was still facing Emily. He walked out the door.

Emily chuckled, she could have sworn that he was a smiling/

She reached for the phone, dialling the number she knew by heart. A ring was heard, before someone picked it up.

"Hi dad,"

* * *

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy said as he entered the living room where he found his wife reading a book.

"Handsome," Kim got up and placed her book on the coffee table, right in front of her. She kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Where's Jason?" he asked noting his son's absence.

"Soccer practice. " Kim answered, " Conner said that he is good at it. "

Tommy nodded, "And Serena?"(Serena is a brunette. I wanted her to look like Kim, being a blonde will make us think that she is Katherine's daughter.)

"Sleeping," Kim said, a concerned expression on his face, "I don't know, Tommy. The doctor said-"

"Shh.." Tommy said wrapping her arms around Kim, "She'll be fine."

"I hope so," Kim muttered as she buried her face in Tommy's chest. They stood there for a minute.

Suddenly Tommy's phone rang. He reached for it albeit reluctantly. He frowned, " This is the number of the Shiba Mansion."

Kim looked at him, her eyes shining with delight.

"Hey, Angel." Tommy said, as he placed the cell phone beside his ear.

"Hi, Dad."

"How's all going?" Tommy asked, grinning.

"All fine." Emily let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Tommy frowned and this caught Kim's attention.

"You knew about the prophecy, didn't you?"

Tommy looked at his wife, mouthing _prophecy._ Kim gasped realising what he had just said.

"Angel-"

"Why did you lie to me? You could have told me."

"Put in on speaker," Kim commanded as Tommy did that.

"Angel, we're sorry. We didn't want-"

"me to die?" Emily let out a low chuckle.

"Emily Trinity Oliver!" Kim shouted, "Nothing is going to happen, sweetheart." She said, her tone softer.

"Angel, this was for your own trust me, we won't let anything happen to you."

"But, dad, how?" Emily started, "I am not scared about that," she lied, "But, I just don't understand. Don't you trust me?"

"Emy, don't think we don't trust you" Kim countered, "We didn't want to put you in danger."

"So you think, this prophecy is real. I mean, I could-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Tommy threatened.

"I was about to say kill the enemy," Emily called out. Kim shot Tommy a glare as he flashed her a sheepish smile.

"We're sorry," Kim's voice echoed, "We shouldn't have hid this from you.

_Appreciate what you have. _Jayden's words echoed in her mind.

"Fine." Emily sighed, "But you are going to make up for it."

"Done!" Tommy laughed.

"How's Serena?"

"She's fine. She missed you alot."

"Me too. I miss you all." A faint call was heard, perhaps calling Emily.

"Mom, Dad, I gotta go. Miss you, love you. Give my love to Serena and call Jason a dork for me, would ya?"

Both the original ranger laughed, "Will do."

"Bye" Emily's voice was heard followed by a beep.

Kim looked at the black mobile before letting out a dry sob. Instinctively, Tommy had his arms wrapped around her.

Kim leaned against him, letting the tears fall, "Tommy, my both daughters-"

"Shh.." Tommy whispered, rocking her back and forth, "We won't let anything happen to them,"

"_I _won't let anything happen to them." He whispered.

* * *

Emily grabbed the phone and started to make her way towards the living room where she found all her friends sitting with a grave expression on their face.

"Who died?"Emily let out a chuckle, grabbing their attention.

"Emily!" All the rangers but Jayden exclaimed. Mia came forward, hugging her, "Are you alright?" she asked pulling away.

"Yeah," Emily answered.

"Great, Emily," Kevin began, " And trust us, we won't let that Xandred win. Nothing is going to happen to you." Emily's gaze travelled towards him with a smile. Kevin was always like a brotherly figure to Emily.

He was very protective of her and Mia.

Mike reached forwards and hugged Emily, breathing in the fragrance of Vanilla. "We'll okay you safe."

Emily nodded, surprised. _Since when Mike was so sensitive?_

"What about your parents?" Mia asked once Emily pulled away from Mike.

"I talked to them. Whatever they did was for my own good," Emily shrugged, "We should appreciate what we have." Her eyes flickered towards Jayden.

_Thank you._ She mouthed.

He mouthed back, _You owe me. _The smirk never left his face as he quoted her.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him, _Is he trying to copy me?_

Just then Ji entered the room, "Ah, Emily. I talked to your parents. I think the conversation went well." His gaze fixed on the blonde.

"I know Ji," Emily rubbed her hands, "I had help."

"I guess, it's time for dinner. I have to go and cook. Jayden and Emily?" Ji called out.

"From tomorrow, you guys will train together."

"What!?" Emily and Jayden chorused together.

"She doesn't like to train." Jayden whined.

"Train _much, _Shiba," Emily corrected, "And what kind of a fool loves to train besides you?"

"You gotta save the _world, _this is not a joke." Jayden reprimanded.

"See, Ji!" Emily pointed towards the clad in red, "Even now, he is scolding me. I would be dead when this training would end, or perhaps deaf," she crossed her arms across her chest, "Definitely deaf."

"No more arguments!" Ji held his hand up, indicating the conversation needs to be stopped.

"But-"

"No buts, tomorrow, you two together," with that Ji turned around hastily, not wanting another round of arguments to hear.

"Tomorrow," Jayden began, "Be serious, Storm!"

"I have to be serious?" she looked at her fellow rangers, "You are way to serious."

Meanwhile, the three rangers watched the talk, their head moving from one side to the other as they waited for each one to respond. Low chuckles were escaping their mouth.

"Me?"Jayden pointed at himself, "Storm, we are talking about the world here."

"I know!" Emily shouted, "But you need to calm down and learn to live a life, man!"

"Tomorrow, you are training seriously," Jayden snapped at him.

"Not until, you stop going hard on any of us. We are teens for god's sake." Emily moved her arms in exaggeration.

"Fine!" Jayden snapped.

"Fine!" Emily snapped as they both turned away from each other, making their way towards their rooms.

"They don't realise, there room is the other way, do they?" Mike whispered to Mia, who nodded.

"Uh.." Just then Emily and Jayden turned around to walk the other way realising that they were going the wrong way. As they walked past each other, they glares become menacing, bearing holes in each other's body.

All the three rangers laughed, "Tomorrow," Mike breathed," Is going to be fun."

* * *

Emily entered the room, slamming the door hard.

"Shiba doesn't know anything." She breathed out, "He has to stop pushing himself."

"Stupid destiny," she muttered as she sat on her bed, "Who become the yellow ranger? Me! Who has her life threatened? Me!" _and Serena, _she thoughts.

"Who do I have to get punished with? Shiba! Whose secrets do I know the most? Shiba! Who saves me today? Shiba! Who is going fight along with me? Shiba!"

"I hate destiny!" she muttered, punching her yellow pillow.

She hated Jayden.

She hated him for being her friend for a minute, helping her and then taking up a fight with her.

She hated him for always helping her out.

She hated him because he was right.

"I need to train more."

* * *

Jayden entered his room seething his anger. He punched his red punching bag.

"Why is it always her?" he snapped, hitting the punching bag once again.

He hated Emily.

He hated her for knowing most of his secrets.

He hated her for understanding him.

He hated her for being so stubborn.

He hated her for being childish.

He hated her for complaining.

He hated her for being so optimistic.

He hated her for being so hopeful.

He hated her for shouting at him.

He hated her as she was right.

"I need to train less," he muttered, catching holding of the punching, "Or it will weaken me." He added as an afterthought, happy with this explanation that Emily _was not _responsible for this change.

* * *

Xandred laughed maliciously as called out for his loyal servant, "Octaroo!"

"Oo Ah Oh, "Octaroo appeared in front of them, "Yes, Master?"

"Have you got it?" he growled.

"Ah...Master, Dayu is in Japan, we'll soon be having the dagger." Octaroo stammered, afraid that the nighlok might harm him.

"Good," Xandred's hoarse voice echoed, "Soon, Yellow Ranger, soon."

AN: thanks for reading. Anyways, I wanted to introduce Antonio a bit early. Any suggestions? Remember,criticisms is accepted is said politely. Thanks a ton to those who have read my fic, reviewed it or alerted and made it one of ur faves ...you know want too..


	10. I've got a spell on blue

**Hey! I know, I know it's been so long..since I have updated. But in my defence I had my exams and moreover I was infected by One direction Virus.**

**3 u 1d**

**Directioner forever...and a Potterhead too and the best...ranger forever...3**

**Anyways, won't waste your time...just wanted to give a massive thankyou, to all the reviewers, the ones who faved this story or have alerted it or have even read it. You people matter the most to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jayden and Emily were practicing in the yard while Mia and Kevin sparred. Mike seemed to be content as he practiced with a dummy.

"Shiba!" Emily gave a shrill cry for the umpteenth time that day, "Now?" she questioned, flashing him her puppy dog face.

Jayden let out a low chuckle, "Some more, practice, Storm!" Jayden reminded her. Their kendo sticks clashed before Jayden swung his kendo stuck on his legs but wasn't able to harm her as she jumped up.

"But-"

"No, buts,"

"Jayden let her go," Kevin interrupted, knowing if he didn't this could go on for a long time.

"Thanks Kev," Emily chirped in, her gaze fixed on the blue ranger.

"Spar with me," Kevin suggested. Jayden nodded, "Fine," he said albeit reluctantly. He could see that Mia and Mike were sparring, now. Apparently, Kevin had decided this beforehand only.

"Storm, only half an hour,"

"Got it, Shiba,"

* * *

With that Emily walked, no skipped inside, happy that finally she got some leisure time.

Emily entered the kitchen, she was hungry. She reached the table and picked an apple, ready to munch it when, " Emily, shouldn't you be training?" Ji asked.

"Ji," Emily began, clearly not expecting the mentor to turn up, "Well, Shiba and I took a half an hour break,"

Ji nodded, "Good, but then do train. " With that the man in the black robe exited, wanting to see his other apprentices.

Emily nodded.

* * *

Emily walked into the yard only to find Jayden and Kevin sparring vigorously. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _typical Shiba. _

"He's got mad skills. I'm impressed," Mike grinned, watching the two rangers carefully.

"Yes, Jayden is one of the best there ever has been," Ji nodded.

Mike's eyebrow furrowed, "Jayden? I was talking about Kevin," he countered, "He's right up there."

Emily nodded, "He's so graceful with his sword,"

"Yes," Ji spoke once again," Jayden always had that quality, even as a child,"

Emily giggled. She was glad that she didn't choke, "I meant Kevin,"

"Kevin's technique is better," Mia nodded.

Mentor Ji frowned. Didn't they see how good Jayden was?

"They are both excellent swordsman," He responded, trying to defend his student "But practice sparring is one thing, but true skill shown in battle is what really counts."

"I'd hate to see what would really happen if they had to battle each other," said Mike, his face resting on his kendo stick.

Mia immediately shook her head, "That would never happen," she paused for a split second as if admiring both the rangers, "Nothing could make Kevin fight against a fellow ranger."

"He's true blue," Emily smirked as she exchanged a look with Mia.

* * *

Emily cursed herself, why was she so stupid. She lost her shoe, _again! _

"Mia, did you find it?" her voice echoed, "No!" came a distinct reply followed by, "God, Em, you are so messy,"

Emily shook her head sadly, muttering," If only you knew Mia," though a mischievous smile still adorned her lips.

She looked around for the second time, wishing a miracle would happen and she would find her shoes.

_Miracles. _Emily groaned, what was happening? She wanted a friggin' miracle to happen, just to find shoes.

_Well, only if miracles could happen. _She mused, walking down the corridor. She walked past Mike and Kevin's room and then Jayden's room.

Whoa. Wait, what was that? Emily started to walk backwards as her gaze finally rested on a small door beside the bed of the leader.

Her eyes travelled in all directions, hoping no one catches her.

_No, Emily. This is Shiba's room. He's going to-_

_Oh, screw it. I am going in._

Damn curiosity!

She was glad that she was not wearing. It was a great advantage, tip toeing in someone's room.

She stepped inside and was not at all surprised to find the room clean. _Clean Freak._

She chuckled lightly before opening the door. She almost cursed when a creaking noise was produced, damn, she hated sneaking in.

_Who am I kidding? I love sneaking in. _A sheepish smile adorned her face before it turned into a gasp.

"Whoa!" she breathed in, her eyes travelling around the room, eyeing every aspect of it.

_Photos. _

It was full of photographs. The board right in front of her, was full of pics. A projector lied beside her, projecting a picture once again on the white wall. Cameras, Video cams lied on the floor, messily.

"Shiba likes photography," a smirk played on Emily's lips. She walked forward, her eyes shimmering with delight as she touched some pics, her fingers travelling along a couple's pic.

_His parents._

Then there was a picture of three. Two boys and one girl.

She giggled as she realised that the brown hair boy was none other than his leader.

"He's so cute," she cooed.

But then she stopped, watching the other boy's pose. What was his name?

_Antonio._

"Shiba, said that Antonio was his friend," she mused aloud, her thoughts travelling back to the conversation they had a few days back.

And then there was a girl, a blonde girl to be precise.

"Girlfriend?" Emily started with the possibilities, "He's too young," she realised his age was only five.

"Sister?" she asked, talking to herself, "He didn't mention," she spoke.

She was confused. Who was she?

Emily then shook her head, dismissing the thought. She laughed seeing the other pics.

His family and Ji. She walked towards the projector, stopping for a split second, thinking about how to switch it on. She pressed the button and then,

"Our picture?" Emily gasped, clearly not expecting this.

"Shiba, shiba, shiba," she crossed her arms, an evil smile spreading across her face, "I can torture you so much,"

She pressed the button once again, revealing the photo of Mia, followed by Kevin, Mike and then she expected hers but no photos.

"No mine?" Emily frowned, eating up her words, "Well, we aren't on good terms but still!" she threw her arms up in frustration.

But then, she froze. _Oh no! Please, no. _she thought mentally cursing herself for not hearing Jayden's door getting opened.

"Storm?" his manly voice reached her ears.

Emily turned around, "Surprise?" she raised her arms in exaggeration, a sheepish smile on her lips.

Jayden's face darkened. This stuff was meant to be private.

_Private._

"Can't you respect someone's privacy?" he growled.

"I am so..sorry," Emily stuttered, not knowing how to began.

"These things are meant to be private, Storm!" Jayden yelled out, clearly agitated that someone broke into his room.

"Look, I said I am sorry," Emily began albeit tentatively, "You like photography?" she picked up a black and white picture which was taken perfectly.

"None of your business," Jayden snapped, snatching it out of her hands, "Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't!" Emily said, "But you should tell it to the others, you are.."she stuttered, "great,"

Jayden almost smiled. Keyword- almost. "Why are you not with the others?"

"Umm..I was searching for my shoe,"

"And you thought it will be in _my _room?"

"No, I just-"she was cut off.

"Stop!" Jayden said, "I know your reasons. Stop trying to change me. I am good and stop rummaging through my stuff,"

"I am not!" Emily said offended, going against Jayden, "I am not trying to change you-"

"You are! For once change yourself. We're strong at our weakest point,"

"Are you blaming me? Don't I know that I need to concentrate more, hell yeah! You should accept it too. Don't let your passion go. Don't waste it."

"My passion, my life. None of your business," Jayden yelled at the top of his voice.

"Fine, stalker. You have everyone's pic but me, maybe yo-"

"Get out," Jayden opened the door.

"But-"

"Out!"

"Fine!" Emily sighed, walking out the door, her head hanging dejectedly.

"And," Jayden's voice propagated through the air and reached her, "I only own a picture of the ones that I care about," his anger crystal clear.

_Ouch! _Well, that hurt.

Emily's eyes drooped lightly, she did not expect this. Slight water started to fill when she shook her head stopping them.

Well, if he did not care well she will not too.

Emily travelled back. Mia ran towards her, "Where were you?!" she asked her best friend.

"Nowhere, "Emily said with a smile albeit a forced one, "Did you find my shoes?"

"Yes," Mia replied, "What happened?" finally noticing her friend's distraught state.

"Nothing," Emily tried to shrug it off, but it did hurt.

"What's –"

A familiar voice echoed. Gap sensor.

"Duty calls," Emily said, happy that she didn't have to explain.

"Emi-"

"Later sis,"

"Your shoes!" Mia laughed.

Emily stopped, her gaze dropping on her feet, "Oops?"

* * *

"Power Rangers," a voice boomed, causing shivers down their spines.

"We're going to whip you into shape," Jayden said, his firm underneath his helmet.

"Do you really want to tangle with me?" the Nighlok asked. "I'm Madimont, the baddest of the bad from the Sanzu. I'm a bad, bad man!"

"Man?!" Emily gasped, "Overstatement?!"

"Bad, bad Man. We're the good, good man," Mike retorted. Emily cleared her throat, "Women." Emily cleared her throat once again, "Girls."

"Thank you so much," Emily said curtly.

"Let's see if you can back up all that talk," Mike said, his sword resting on her shoulder.

The monster took out a whip, hitting it on the ground causing lumps of dirt to get displaced, "Having back up is a good idea,"

"A zord?" Mia gasped.

"Whoa," Kevin breathed in, "It looks like-"

"The tiger zord!" Jayden cried out as the realisation dawned on him, but how?

As is an answer to that question, Madimont's voice echoed, "Surprised?" A slight tinge of teasing audible, "When the Earth cracked open and you sealed Master Xandred in the Netherworld, your Tigerzord fell into the crevice too. I saved it and made him my pet kitty. Or should I say, pet tiggy." He smiled maliciously, watching the surprised faces of the heroes.

"That's our zord!" Emily screamed at him.

"We have to get it back!" Mia looked at their leader.

"My spell on him is too powerful," Madimont laughed, confident that all the efforts of the rangers' will be futile, "He's mine." He let out a scorn.

"We have got to do something," Emily turned towards Jayden.

"Get down!" Jayden pulled Mia and Emily down, aware that Magimont had blasted an orb of energy towards them. Emily landed on the top of him, "Whoa!"

But before Jayden and Emily could process what had happened, a sudden shriek snapped them out of their thoughts, "Mike!" Kevin shouted, reaching forward towards his best friend, pulling him down, not wanting him in the harm's way.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time, as the beam hit him. He groaned in pain as he fell down on his knees in apparent pain.

"Kevin," Mia shouted, her misery hidden behind her voice. Emily got up brushing herself up as did Jayden. Mia and Mike followed before both running towards the blue ranger.

But before they could move any further, Jayden grabbed Mia's shoulder, "He's in trance," he declared.

But Mike ran and moved towards Kevin albeit tentatively."Buddy," Mike began, tapping his shoulder lightly, "You okay?"

Kevin's eyes flashed blue for a second before he swung his sword in Mike's shoulder successfully hitting him in the shoulder.

"Kevin, what are you doing?!" Mike cringed in pain, grabbing now his throbbing shoulder.

"No, wait," Emily started to move, "No!" Jayden pulled her back.

"He's in a trance!" Jayden realised, he was always afraid of that. Kevin looked towards the teenagers, his eyes flashing maliciously.

"No!" Mia cried, rushing forward, "Kevin!"

"No, Mia-" Emily ran forward, trying to aid her friend. Kevin growled before swinging his sword which hit her right in the chest as she tumbled down. Mia met the same fate.

"Storm!" Jayden cried, offering his hand to pull her back up as Mike did the same with Mia. Emily's face darkened, his words making their way towards her mind.

Jayden frowned when Emily ignored her hand. _I only own a picture of the ones that I care about._

Before anything else could happen, a deep voice growled, "Spin Sword; Dragon Splash!"

Not expecting so, the rangers fell on their backs, demorphing. "Ahh.." Emily grunted in pain, now clutching her throbbing shoulder.

"Kevin," Mia whispered almost to herself, though the others could figure out the plea in her voice.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes," Madimont did a victory dance, "Good move, Blue!" he complimented.

A wicked smile crept up to Kevin's face as the prospect of getting appreciation from his _master._

"We need to get out of here," Jayden muttered. He got up albeit slowly, before swing his sword in the air followed by the others before disappearing and leaving a poof of smoke behind.

* * *

"This is not happening," Mike breathed in, pacing in the room.

Emily and Mia were sitting on the couch as Mia pressed an ice pack on her shoulder.

Jayden stood there with Ji, his face scrunched up as if trying to figure something out.

"Mike stop it," Emily groaned, "My head hurts."

Mike stopped instantly flashing Emily a sheepish smile, "Sorry, Em."

Emily nodded before turning towards the brunette, "How are you holding up?"

Mia shrugged before responding, her gaze transfixed on her shoulder, not wanting her to see the sadness, "I'm fine."

"Mia," Emily said, apparently knowing her friend quote well.

"I'm fine," Mia looked up, finally meeting her eyes, "Trust me."

"What are we going to do, Ji?"

"Fight him," was Ji's instant reply to Mike as his gaze stopped on Jayden.

"Ji's right," Jayden nodded, "We've got to fight him."

"But he's our friend!" Mike cried.

"You can hurt him," Mia said knowingly.

"We've no other choice," Emily whispered to Mia, trying to make her understand.

"_I'll _fight him," Jayden elaborated.

"No way!" Mike yelled at the same time as Mia did, "We're of the same team."

Jayden protested, "No! I can't risk anyone else."

Emily bit her lip, god, she wanted to talk so bad! It's like he was bound to take up the wrong way, always. But he didn't care, did he? _Damn! You Shiba_.

Jayden frowned, _No response from Storm?! Weird._

"You won't hurt Kevin," Mia declared, knowing going against him will be futile.

"I won't," Jayden said automatically.

"Fine," Mike sighed. "Em, you in?" he asked.

"Always," Emily nodded, sending a smile his way as the ice pack was pressed tightly against her shoulder.

"So," Jayden began tentatively, he wanted to see whether Emily was talking to him or not, " Mia you fine with it?" Mia nodded.

"Mike?" Mike nodded.

"Storm?"

No response.

"Storm?"

Again, nothing.

"Emily." Ji said, noticing the tension. "I'm in as I said," she nodded.

Jayden sighed.

_So, Emily Oliver was officially not talking to him._

Then, he should be happy, right? He hated her.

Then why did it, _felt bad._

Gap Sensor's voice reached their ears as they got up.

_Time for Action. _Emily mused, getting up and following the rangers behind.

* * *

All the rangers fully morphed rushed forward finding the menacing Nighlok, standing right in front of them

A victory smile glazed his face, "Blue," he began, "Attack!" He growled jumping on the top of an old machine.

_Kevin. _His eyes flashing as he placed his sword on his shoulder.

Jayden moved forward, realising this was his cue, "I am going." He declared, his sword in his hand intact as he rushed forward, ready to get his friend back.

"What abou-" Mia was cut off by Emily, "We stay and watch." Emily sighed, not at all liking the prospect of sitting and missing all the fun.

"But-"

"It's for the best. Trust Jayden." Mike explained albeit slowly, his opinion quite familiar to Emily's and finally got a nod from Mia, "But we go there if he needs us."

"Of course." Emily smiled.

"Spin Sword: Dragon Splash!" Kevin screamed, sending an energy orb towards Jayden which Jayden successfully blocked, his sword clashing with the same but the force of the attack was so strong that it threw Jayden on the ground, making his cringe in pain.

"No!" Mike shouted, but his leader's voice stopped him, "No, Mike! Let me handle this," Jayden began to get up, clutching his stomach, where it hurt the most.

"Stop!" Mia screamed followed by Emily, "We've got to help them."

"Shut your pie hole!" Madimont screamed, making the rangers aware of his presence. They almost forgot about him. _Almost._

"They fight really good, almost having equal potential." Mia complimented.

Mike nodded, "These two rock! I never thought, I'll ever see them fighting against each other."

Emily slapped his arm , "You jinxed it!" she accused.

"Hey!' Mike clutched his arm in pain, "That hurt." He let out a low whimper. Emilly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kevin and Jayden fight with equal passion," Mia said trying to change the subject.

Emily nodded, "Kevin wants to prove something. Shiba...shiba is confusing," she admitted, her eyes flickering towards Jayden, a small smile on her lips. "His eyes showcase...anger, passion, determination, grief, happiness.." her voice trailed off as she saw a figure in white standing beside the fighting duo.

"I'll be back," She said running towards the half human, half nighlok.

"Wher-." Mia stopped, "Emily, wait."

* * *

Jayden's attention snapped for a split second as he and Kevin fought. Both jumped up on the machine's top, their sword clashing repeatedly as Jayden tried to gain the lead.

"Storm! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He growled.

"Yellow Ranger," Dekker greeted, a devious smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her hand ready to reach her disc while the other one held her sword.

"Watching them fight. You and red ranger, quite a duo. But I hear, you never get along?"

"That's none of your business. I know why you want to fight me,"

"So you know about your powers," Dekker's eyebrow quirked, "You are very important," he whispered.

"Fight me," Emily said, she wanted to prove herself and she wanted to show Jayden that she was not worthless.

Dekker laughed, "You both together are powerful. I won't fight you, alone."

"Why?!" Emily shouted, ready to hit him any second.

"You and I both know the reason behind it." He gave her a diplomatic answer, "You and red ranger, together, will free me. You need to gear up." With that he jumped on the top of a machine before disappearing.

Emily's hands tightened around her sword. He was right? Wasn't he.

She turned around and watched Mike right behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you seriously think we'll leave you alone with him?"

Emily nodded,"Did you hear-"

"I did," Mike nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder,"Don't push yourself- "

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" Jayden yelled out, making their heads turn towards them. Emily forgot about the previous instances for a split second.

They watched as the flame hit Kevin right on his chest and he was knocked backwards. Jayden walked forward, a content smile on his lips before he placed the tip of his sword on his chest.

Sparks erupted through Kevin's body. Red sparks to be precise. He groaned, his eyes closed tightly as he demporphed. Crinkles appeared beside his eyes. He fell down on his knees although the while wincing.

Kevin whimpered in pain as a blackish purple cloud escaped his body and he opened his eyes although quite slowly.

Mia rushed forward, happy that Kevin was alright, flinging herself into his arm. Kevin looked confused for a moment before hugging her back, "What happened?" he mumbled over her shoulder, "I am confused."

"You scared me!" Mia screamed letting go of him only to hit him hard on his arm.

"Ow, Mia!"

"Never do that again," she warned before hugging him once again. Kevin rolled his eyes, _Girls were weird. _Nevertheless, he hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms even though he was demorphed, while Mia was morphed.

"Red Ranger," the monster exclaimed "You had this planned all along,"

When we fought in the forest, my resist symbol power protected me from your mind control ray," he explained, showing them the white disc. "We weren't sure the Resist Disc would work on Kevin too. But, I had to try."He walked towards his friends. "I had no other choice. Sorry I had to risk fighting you, but I had to get into a close enough position to use the disc."

"Fighting me?" Kevin's voice echoed, "I don't get it. I will never fight you," he declared.

"Because you're a good fighter, it took me a lot longer for me to use it. Luckily, it worked."

Kevin looked at them, his face showcasing his disbelief, "I guess it's time to fight someone who is not a part of our team, "he grinned at his friends before taking his samuraizer out. "Samuraizer! Go, go, Samurai!"

"Ha! Samurai Ranger Ready!"

"True blue, back in action." Emily laughed.

"Tiger zord! Crush them," Madimont declared as the tiger zord appeared.

Jayden looked at the zord, yelling, "I'll take care of the tiger zord. You guys handle the nighlok."

"Spin Sword!" They shouted in unison, "Quintuple Slash!" they yelled as they swung their swords in thin air. All the energy orbs combined into one before hitting the nighllok straight in the chest. The nighlok let out a groan as he rolled down the ground.

"That's what you get for putting a spell on me," Kevin laughed despite of the grave situation.

"Look," Mia laughed, "There's the tigerzord!"

"What?!" Madimont cried in surprise, "They turned tiggy against me too,"

"Tiggy?" Mia let out a low giggle.

"Show's over nighlok," Kevin declared, the dragon disc resting in his hands.

"That's why you think," Madimont exclaimed, winging two energy spheres towards the rangers.

On instinct, the rangers cried out, their sword swinging in the air," Spin sword, four element strike!" The nighlok rolled down the street.

"You ganged up on me!" he shouted as a sign of protest.

But then, the nighlok grew bigger what seemed like a common practice.

"Now you've got a big problem." He looked at Jayden and the tiger zord, "Bad Kitty!"

The zord moved forward, slashing the nighlok repeatedly as he cringed in pain.

"Whoa," Mike breathed out.

"It's super fast," Mia grinned. She thought Emily would comment but she didn't. _What was up with her?_

It claws touched the ground, splitting it apart, literally. It then slammed it's head on the nighlok's chest, knocking it backwards as it turned around splitting the ground open once gain as the nighlok well into the abyss.

"Ready?" Kevin asked, getting a nod from everyone.

"Ape folding zord!"

"Turtle folding zord!"

"Bear folding zord!"

"Dragon folding zord!"

"Mega mode power!" they cried in unison.

Five zords combined together to form the samurai megazord, "Samurai megazord! We're united."

"Samurai Artillery!" Jayden shouted, placing the disc for the tiger zord before spinning it.

The tiger zord turned into drills as it joined the shoulders of the Megazord. "Tiger Drill Megazord; armed for battle!"

"Your Megazord is useless! My shield is the real deal!" The megazord's sword clashed with the nighlok shield.

"We'll show you what is the real deal," Mike said, his fists clenching, "You are so in for it."

The megazord hit its drill on the shield causing the nighlok to wince in pain as the energy reached him via the shield.

The nighlok tried to hit the megazord but failed, "C'mon!" he cried out, knowing if something doesn't happen, he'll meet the same fate as the previous nighloks did. "I think we can break his shield with the Tiger Drill," Jayden declared after intense observation.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Mega Blade, Activate!" Everyone shouted in unison. The teenagers pulled their sword out only to push them back before giving them a light push and pulling them out completely, ready to swing in the air.

"Tiger Drill Charge!" They swung their sword as the drills on the megazord started to rotate rapidly in a circle, flashes of golden appearing. The drills broke through the shield and hit the nighlok's stomach.

"I am the baddest of the bad," were Madimont's last word before he exploded into a ball of fire.

"Yay!" Mike cheered. Mia laughed, "We did it,"

Jayden and Kevin shared a smile, cracking their knuckles together, "Samurai Rangers,"

Everyone expected Emily to speak but when she didn't, Jayden continued, "Victory is ours."

Something was seriously wrong.

* * *

The rangers walked down the street, towards their house in awkward silence probably because of the fact that they "speaker" was very quiet. Mia tried to talk to her, so did Kevin and Mia but she wasn't countering that well.

"Storm," Jayden began, although he knew that he won't be getting a response anytime soon.

"Storm," he repeated, "What did Dekker say?"

Emily turned towards him at the sound of the word, 'Dekker', "Nothing." She said bluntly. She gazed in front of her and saw that the mansion wasn't that far away.  
Jayden's voice again penetrated through the air, "Storm, answer me."

Emily growled, "Who the hell do you think you are?" she turned around sharply. She was so fed up with him.

Jayden eyed the other rangers sending them signals that they should leave. Mia and Mike tried to protest but Kevin stopped them , he knew this could get a lot worse.

The other three walked back but stayed closed to the gate, trying to hear the conversation.

"What happened with Dekker?"

"You wanna hear?" Emily mocked, "He told me I was worthless, just like you did."

"I didn't call you worthless!" Jayden exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," she began to imitate him, "Storm, you should train. I only own a picture of those who I care about. Well, breaking news, The world doesn't revolve around. You can go rot in hell for all I care,"

Jayden groaned, so this was the fuss? He said that in anger. He need to correct his mistakes, "Look, I said that in anger. I didn't-"

"You meant every word of it!" Emily declared, her voice cracking up a bit, "I honestly don't know why I even care,"

"You wanted to change me," Jayden said, the amplitude of his sound increasing.

"I wanted to change you, hell yeah! You wanted to change me, hell yeah! I just wanted you to know that you also have to live life for yourself. Maybe I am self centred, maybe I am not that caring, but If I die, which is a _very _high possibility, considering my 'importance'" she moved her first two fingers of both the hands forming quotes in the air, "But I will be happy! I just wanted that for you! I wanted to befriend you! But you always ruin it. Well, if you don't care, I don't care."

"Storm," Jayden moved forward, he didn't know she was thinking so hard. Maybe, just maybe she was right..

"I just wanted you to know that don't let your passion go. Mia cooks, Mike plays games, Kevin is a samurai and swims, I sing and play instruments, you?" she whispered, trying to showcase her point.

"You shouldn't care for me," Jayden declared, "I am nothing to you and you are nothing to me," he said angrily, he couldn't afford it. She should know that.

"Good, this ends," Emily gulped as if trying to swallow the hurt, "Right here, chapter closed. Emily Oliver and Jayden Shiba, nothing more than team mates. No more listening to a worthless piece of crap, right Shiba?" Emily growled before turning around, walking inside the house failing to notice three figures standing beside the gate.

Jayden threw his arms up in the air in frustration, "I didn't call you worthless!"

The rest of the three rangers turned around. Jayden found himself being glared by the female member, "You called her worthless?"

"I didn't!"

"You said that you didn't care for her?" Mia continued her interrogation.

"No.." Jayden started off, "Yeah.."

"Jayden!" Mia shouted, "Don't you think that the fact that she is replacing Serena is enough for her?"

"Well," Jayden rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think,"

"Damn right, you didn't!" Mia said before turning and walking into the mansion followed by the others. She wanted to check on her best friend.

* * *

"Em, " Mia began as she entered the room only to find the blonde on the floor rather than the bad. She laughed lightly before plopping herself beside her.

"You okay?"

Emily nodded, burying her face in the crook of her neck, "Yeah,"

"What happened?" she rubbed her back.

"I don't know!" she pulled away, "He is so agitating!" she pressed her hands together as if choking him.

Mia laughed, "Why do you want to change him?" she asked him a question that was plaguing him for a long time.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's just that with Serena," she closed her eyes, "After that I realised life is important you know. People say we'll do this when we turn 40, 50, when we defeat the evil but what if we die before that? You haven't lived your life then?"

Mia nodded, "I understand,"

"Thank you," Emily hugged the brunette, "You talked to Kevin?"

"No,"

"Go,"

"Bu-"

"Go, Mia." Emily laughed. "Fine, " Mia sighed getting up, "I'll be back, okay?"

"Got it." she flashed her best friend a thumbs up.

* * *

Later that day, Mia and Mike _forced _everyone to play a board game. Jayden and Emily were constantly ignoring each other.

"No, No, No!" Mike said as he watched his folding zord slide across the board.

"Bad Mikey," Emily laughed, "I am winning!"

"I think you cheated somehow!" Mike declared.

"I did not," Emily screamed, laughter mingled with it.

"Stop it, Mike, "Mia intervened, "You snooze you lose,"

"Hey!" Mike began.

Emily rolled her eyes, watching the duo. She suddenly became aware about the blue ranger who sat alone in his melancholy. She could faintly hear Jayden, "It wasn't your fault. That Nighlok was the one playing games and using us as the pieces. Tiger's one of our toughest allies and even hecouldn't resist that Nighlok's spell."

"Kev," she called her 'brother' who turned around with a smile, "You rock, dude! It wasn't your fault or anybody's fault. My dad turned evil, I don't two times or was it three?" she frowned.

"Really?"

"Yup," Emily nodded, "Aunt Kat was evil once. My dad was the first _evil green _ranger. We're a team and you are an important part of it," she v=cringed mentally knowing she will never be that, "One down, everyone down."

"Thanks Em,"

"You're welcome," Emily smile warmly.

"You have to understand, Kev," Jayden patted his arm, "Sometime we have to take risks. This journey is full of obstacles."

"What's best for the greater good," Kevin nodded.

"You sound like Ji," Jayden nudged him.

"Kevin, Jayden," Mia called them, "Wanna play?"

Both the rangers exchanged a look before nodding, heading towards the table, "I'll be blue," Kevin informed them and Jayden sat opposite Emily. Her gaze travelled down, trying to avoid him.

"True Blue," Mia grinned, looking into his brown eyes, "True Blue," Kevin repeated as they resumed playing.

Emily winked at Mia, grinning at her.

* * *

Later that night,

Emily groaned.

_Insomnia._

This is going to be a long night. She glanced at the clock, twelve o'clock. Mia was sound asleep. Her eyes wandered as she got up, picking up her guitar, tiptoeing towards the yard.

She sat down on the bend, plopping the guitar on her lap, strumming a few strings as she sang.

_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own_  
_Why do you have to leave me?_  
_It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me_  
_Hold on onto me_

_Now I see, now I see_

_Everybody hurts some days_  
_It's okay to be afraid_  
_Everybody hurts, everybody screams_  
_Everybody feels this way and it's okay_  
_Ladadadada, it's okay_

No, she should do something else. Emily closed her eyes as she placed the guitar on the ground. She knew what she was going to do. Something better.

_For once change yourself. We're strong at our weakest point. You should train more. _A certain guy's voice rang in her head.

* * *

Jayden groaned, damn it! No sleep tonight. Emily was on his mind. He got up and moved towards the door in his room, opening it and peeking inside.

Pictures, photos, snaps, videos, guitar, music notes. His passion.

_Don't let your passion go. Don't waste it. _Emily's voice echoed in his mind. Maybe he was pushing himself too hard.

With a sigh he plopped himself on the chair rummaging thorough stuff and laughing as he remembered those memories.

Lauren, Mum, Dad, Antonio.

He switched the projector on and looked at the group photo of all the rangers. The one that Ji. His gaze focused on a blonde.

Damn, her!

He picked up his camera, _I own the picture of those who I care about. _Maybe, just maybe...he should take a picture of her.

* * *

Ji wandered around, just checking up on everyone when he realised that someone was training. He looked at the girl and smiled. Emily, training on her own? Without anyone? Well, that was something new. He grinned.

* * *

As he walked past Jayden's room, through a small opening he could figure out that he was not on his bed. He opened the door slightly, not wanting to make a voice, "Jayden?" he whispered but got no reply. He walked inside and looked inside the other room, the one inside it. He watched as Jayden went through the pictures, laughing as he did so. His guitar lying beside him.

He smiled. Not even he could convince Jayden to give up training for a while. He was always pushing himself.

He smiled.

Jayden and Emily were changing each other.

_For the worst or for the best._

**That was it! Hope you all like it. Thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to review and have loads of fun...MERRY CHRISTMAS! Party hard and tell me about your presents...also on 24****th**** was Louis's birthday...so double party..3**

**Thank you. If you have any ideas review or PM me, I would love to hear and use them.**

**Love,**

**Srishti..**

**You know you want to..**

**Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way,,,**


	11. Forest for the Trees

**Hey..New Chapter! This is kinda a good chapter and a bad one..read and find out. **

**Emilyjayden101 thank you so much for the idea. This chapter is dedicated to you and all the reviewers.**

**Thank you so much, jg13145, EgirlD, Jemilylover1234, S96, JemilyFLAB.**

**Jg13145: I know. I guess this chapter will make it up to you :D**

**Jemilylover1234: Updated :D hehe I'll update 'story of our love' in a few days too. So watch out!**

**EgirlD: Eeeep! Directioners are practically family! Zayn's birthday is coming up. Eeep..and kiss you video. Awesome...anyways hope you enjoy this chapter...kinda drove off the point..hehe:D**

**JemilyFlab : Guest, I know. But thank you for the review...one more reviewer! Yay!**

**Navreet: Thanks for the idea. Will definitely think, but the story is going practically..so sorry, wasn't able to use the idea. Though I hope you like this chapter.**

**EmilyJayden101: You gave me this idea. Thank You so much. This chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you like my touch :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The rangers were practicing in the yard. Everyone watched as Emily showcased her hostility against the dummy. Mia stopped, earning a frown from Mike who was trying to spar with her, "She's going too hard on herself,"

"Ouch,"Mike flinched as he envisioned what would happen if he was that dummy, "I feel bad for that dummy,"

"I agree," They turned around to find the blue ranger with a bottle of water in his hand; he had gone to fetch it, "So much of training in one go. It's bad, I mean like _real _bad,"

"Look who's talking," Mike teased, earning a glare from his friend, " I have done a lot of training. Step by step, that is how it is supposed to go. Not training the whole bloody day in one go,"

"Emily," Mia called out. The blonde turned to face her best friend, "Yeah?"

"You wanna take a break?"

Emily smiled, she was happy that Mia was concerned about her, "No," she said. She wanted to prove herself to everyone. She wasn't worthless.

Jayden looked at her, shaking his head.

Maybe he was too hard on her. Maybe he was too hard on her. _But I never called her worthless._He recalled their last conversation; _I said I didn't care about her._

"Jayden," Ji said looking at his oldest apprentice, "Call the others please,"

Jayden nodded, aware of the motive behind calling the adolescents. He walked into the yard, "Ji is calling everyone," that is all he need to say and everyone understood.

He watched as _Storm _eyed the kendo stick, as if unsure whether she should go or not, "Storm Go," Jayden coaxed.

Emily looked at him and scowled, since when did he care. She dropped her stick and went inside following everyone.

Jayden hated...to admit..

_No!_

_You_

_Miss _

_Her_

Jayden sighed; He missed the fiery Emily.

* * *

"Now that we have discovered three of the lost disks," Ji began, his gaze transfixed on the black book he is holding.

Everyone's gaze was locked on the three disks on the table, "Beetle, Swordfish, Tiger," Jayden stated, pointing at each of them.

"I'll keep the tigerzord," Jayden said, picking up the white disc and flashing it to his friends.

Everyone nodded but Emily.

God, he has to get used to it.

"The swordfish," Mentor begin, "Goes to Kevin, who caught it and therefore has a connection with it," He gave it to Kevin who accepted it gracefully, a tinge of pride in his eyes.

Mike fidgeted with his fingers repeatedly, anticipating the beetle disc any minute. Emily shushed him, "Mike!" she whispered, though a small smile was still there on her lips.

Jayden frowned, so she was talking to Mike?

Mike had her attention, not him.

Why did it feel .._bad?_

"And the beetle disc goes to Mia," Mentor Ji told his rangers, ignoring the surprised look he got from Mike. He was really hoping to get that. He clenched and unclenched his fist. He really wanted to hold that disc, but he couldn't, you know why?

Because he lost it.

Anger flushed through him. He wanted to hit something. Meanwhile, "Me?" The pink ranger squealed, clearly not expecting it, "We trust your control and symbol power the most," Ji explained. Was he trying to patronize him?

"You deserve it," Jayden nodded, looking at the dumbstruck ranger.

_Does this Emily and me are no good?_

With that, Ji left. He had to cook lunch. Mia looked at his friend, "Mike, I'm-"

"Save it!" Mike snapped at now the dumbfounded pink ranger before heading out. He needed to practice.

"Sorry Mia," Emily said, "He's just angry,"

"Sto-" Jayden began, he wanted to talk to her or more like wanted her to talk to him.

"I didn't talk to you!" She snapped at him, before turning around to following Mike.

Jayden cringed at her tone. Kevin wrapped her arm around Mia, "It's okay, he's just frustrated."

"I know," Mia whispered, still it hurt, "It's okay," Kevin frowned. He could make out the emotion in her voice and he was going to make sure that Mike will pay for it later.

Anger or no anger? Mia didn't deserve that. No one did.

Jayden couldn't help it, he frowned a bit watching the exchange.

_Love is always a good thing. _Her voice, it was like she was bound on changing everything about him.

He turned around when Mia's voice reached his ear, "You can apologize you know. She cried the whole night,"

Jayden did a double take. _She cried? The invincible Emily Oliver cried?_ She had been on the verge of crying in front of him a couple of times, but actually crying, never!

Jayden walked into the room, he had a letter to write.

Hopefully, the vivacious and effervescent Emily will be back.

* * *

"Mike!" Emily shrieked, as Mike did what she was doing moments ago, "Stop it!"

"Like you did," Mike sneered, ignoring her. "Go Emily!" he whispered, though the anger seemed to be evident in his voice.

"Mike, Sto-"

"Go!" Mike screamed at her making Emily cringe in fear. He ignored her running past her, straight outside. He wanted to spend some time alone. It was like he had developed some kind of agoraphobia. He didn't need this. All he needed was isolation.

Emily snapped back from her trance, did Mike just yell at her?

She frowned, she needed to fix this. With that she turned around, only one question plaguing her mind.

What was with guys and hurting her?

* * *

Jayden sighed. What was he supposed to do? This inner turmoil was crushing him, literally. His gaze travelled along the room, eyeing all the crumpled balls. How was he supposed to write a sorry letter? It was a great conundrum.

_Storm I am sorry, _He thought but then shook his head, _Emily I am sorry. _

Yeah, maybe that seemed nice. He picked up his pen and began to write.

* * *

Emily made her way inside watching the 'couple' as she eloquently quoted it sparring. "Mike left," she whispered, failing to notice a piece of paper on the table. Jayden mentally swore as he heard her.

Where could he be? His concern related to apology overlooked for a minute. "What?!" Mia gasped, "I did this," she whispered, instantly turning on a guilt trip.

"Look, I know-" Emily stopped. What was a piece of paper doing in the middle of the table with her name on it?

Emily picked it up albeit anxiously. She opened it and peaked. She tried to control her chortles as she read

_Emily, I am sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Jayden Shiba_

Well, one thing was for sure. The whimsical Jayden didn't know how to write an apology letter. She directed her giggles, reminding herself his words,

_I only own the picture of the ones I __**care **__about. _She looked at the leader who gaze was transfixed on her as if afraid she might catch the wrong meaning and once again become the indignant Emily.

Mia and Kevin looked at other, having a long conversation as Kevin tried to convince Mia that it wasn't her fault , completely oblivious to the surroundings.

She tore the paper into two halves throwing them on the ground, "I am going to find Mike. You guys stay here, in case the nighlok attack. You have new zords," With that Emily made a run for outside, not noticing the crestfallen look on Jayden's face.

Suddenly in changed into one of anger, What_ does she think of herself?_

She didn't care.

He didn't care.

Bring it on!

* * *

Dayu smiled maliciously proud of herself. She eyed the white oak stake in her hand. Oh, how she wanted to kill that ranger.

_Mater Xandred will be happy, If I bring him her dead body rather than the stake._

"Ooh Ahh ooh," chanted Octoroo, "What are you up to Dayu?" He asked, looking the enigmatic nighlok.

"Octoroo," she began, biting her lip. She had to talk politely, _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, _she mused, "I want you to do something for me,"

"For you?" Octoroo said wryly.

Dayu controlled a groan of frustration that was trying to escape out of her mouth, "Yes, me?" she asked, looking pointedly at the monster as if daring him to day something against her.

"Uhuh," he stuttered. The only person he was at times scared of apart from his master was _Dayu._

"I want all the rangers in the forest besides the river," she declared, "Tell that nighlok to call them in the forest," she said menacingly.

"Why?"

Dayu narrowed her eyes t him, "None of your business," she sneered. Octoroo looked at the inexplicable nighlok in confusion.

What was going on?

* * *

Mike murmured a stream of curses as he entered the forest.

The forest, his element. This is what calms him down.

Why did Mentor had to give it to Mia? She wasn't even expecting it! He mused, measuring all the pros and cons.

I shouldn't have snapped at Emily. He regretted all of a sudden, She must hate me. He let out a groan.

Mike felt bad. He wanted that disc so badly. He felt like a coward, running away. Scooby and Shaggy would be more brave them him. Heck, even Courage the cowardly dog could beat him in this field.

So much for being the green ranger. Mike got up, he needed to practice. He needed to prove himself.

He deserved that disc. Mia didn't.

"Samuraizer! Go, go, samurai!"

"Mike!" Emily bellowed at the top of her voice as she wandered in the woods.

Forest.

Mike's element is forest, that's what calms him down.

A faint voice could be heard, "Mike?" Emily whispered. To her surprise she watched the green ranger who was now fully morphed practicing his moves besides the river.

"Mike," Emily ran towards him, making her presence known. Mike stopped, his gaze landing on the petite blonde, "Go away," He mumbled, stopping all of a sudden.

Emily let out a low chuckle, "Do you seriously think that I will leave you alone?"

"Go away," Mike repeated, "You don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Emily tsked, " Dude, I have been trying to prove myself since the beginning. At least you were an option, I wasn't even that!"

Mike closed his eyes. He was glad that he was wearing a helmet, or Emily would have seen the tera tracks on his cheeks.

Emily was like him, wasn't she? "Why didn't you react then?"

"Because I knew you guys were going to get it," she began, "And it's better too. You guys, They," she corrected, now the realisation dawning on her, "Deserve it,"

"And trust me," she continued after a pregnant pause, " When time arises that disc will be in our hand," She walked forward, "But when time arises."

Mike wanted to laugh? He wasn't that optimistic or effervescent was he?

No.

He needed that disc because he thought he deserved it.

A gust of air hit him as he realised that someone just ran past him. Super speeded past him.

"Did yo-" Emily was cut off.

"I did," Mike nodded, tightening his grip on the sword.

"Waiting for someone rangers?" A malicious voice echoed as they found themselves staring at Nighlok.

"Look who's here?" Dayu moved forward, "It's like they walked right into the trap," she let out a wicked laugh and tugged on her hand which clenched the white stake, making sure it was hidden.

"Bloo-" Emily was cut off by another nighlok, "Two rangers alone, eh?"

Great. Another Nighlok, another disgusting Nighlok. What fun! Emily thought sardonically.

This is my chance. Mike looked at Emily and nodded.

"Samuraizer, go, go samurai!"

* * *

"Jayden," Kevin breathed in, they had sparred for a long time, "I think we should take a break,"

Mia's eyes widened, Kevin taking a break? Well he is bound to be very tired.

Just then, the gap sensor went off. The rangers exchanged looks before running into the living room. "In the forest," Ji declared, "Mike and Emily are already there,"

They nodded as Mia visibly relaxed. She was worried about the veteran rangers. Though a question still plagued her mind,

Why in the forest? Do they not want to harm the people?

* * *

Mike and Emily gripped their swords. Dayu looked at them for a split second before moving out of their sight, running away.

She had to some work.

"What she came to show her face!?" Emily asked, trying not to laugh. Mike meanwhile, placed his disc on his sword before spinning it, "Spin Sword: Forest Spear!" Mike attacked, but the nighlok seemed to figure it out before him and dodged it.

"Spin Sword: Earth Slicer!" Emily chanted, hitting the nighlok on his chest. He grunted and growled at her and tried to attack her with a spear when, "Watch out!" Jayden yelled out, placing his sword between them, preventing the attack. Emily opened her eyes which she had closed waiting for the attack, when she realised that she didn't feel the impact. Well, turned out..

It was...Shiba. Yeah my favourite person in the entire world. She grunted in response.

"You okay?" Mia asked her as she nodded, while Kevin did the same with Mike.

Emily nodded, a smile adorned her lips as she realised that her friends were here. "Is the Desperaino?" Mia asked, as everyone geared up ready to fight the nighlok, together.

"You know him?" Emily asked, her nose scrunched behind her helmet.

"I read about him in the archives," Mia informed the blonde who seemed to understand this and nod.

"These people are so lucky; they get to experience the purist, the cruellest, the loveliest misery of all: the loss of hope."

"Loss of hope!" Emily gasped, wondering how odious can a person be, scratch that, a nighlok can be.

"If they have nothing to live for...The sanzu river will be flooded," Jayden let out, finally comprehending the monster's scheme.

"Correct!" The nighlok laughed, "Well, it seems like you have an intelligent mind." He complimented, sarcasm dripping down his words, "Though not really," he added, "Otherwise you would have given up a long time ago."

"We have to get rid of this guy fast!" Mia screeched, wanting nothing more than his destruction.

"We will!" Mike said, I will.

Just then, what seemed like once again, Dayu entered the scene.

"Ahh," Emily growled, "You come or you go! Stop confusing us," she bellowed. Dayu chuckled though darkly, "Just wait rangers," she said in a dangerous tone.

Mia sniffed the air, "Do you?"

"I do." Jayden answered, "Something is burning," he declared. "There?" he pointed at the born fire. The carbon monoxide seemed to reach their noses . What seemed more weird was that it was in a circle of fire itself.

Jayden scrunched his nose; what were they upto? But his concentration seemed to be grabbed Desperaino as he yelled out, "I'll come straight to pin," he shot a red beam at the rangers, who were knocked backwards.

"Wait and watch," Mike grunted, getting up.

"Mia and Storm, take care of Dayu," Jayden looked at his female companions. Well, companion.

Emily and Mia nodded, running towards Dayu.

* * *

"One female versus two, not fair," Dayu begin, "One versus one sounds fair,"

"Seeing your size, you look like a mixture of three," Emily retorted earning a chuckle from her friend. They failed to notice that they were standing quite close to the circle of fire. Or more like, it was behind them.

* * *

"Kevin, Mike," Jayden looked at the males, "On it," Kevin yelled marching forward, "Hydro Bow!" He screamed, "Mia, use the new discs," Kevin yelled out as Jayden nodded, It was a good idea.

"Right," Mia looked at Emily who nodded, she can handle Dayu alone.

"Spin Sword: Earth Slicer!"

Dayu is going to die, oh boy.

Mia took out her disc and from the side windows of her eyes that Jayden and Kevin did the same.

"No!" Desperaino shouted, attacking the pink ranger, hitting her wrist causing the disc to flow in the air.

"I got it," Mike shouted as he grasped the disc. Mia moved forward, bringing her hand to him, "Mike I need that disc," she told her friend.

I can do this. Taking a deep breath, Mike attached the orange beetle disc to his own forest spear.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked, horrified.

"Mike!" Kevin shouted, "You're not ready!"

"Mike that disc belongs to Mia," Jayden yelled out.

"This is no fun," Desperaino pouted, "I'll be back onceyou're done fighting yourself," with that he opened his umbrella and started to rise up, in the air.

"Guys stop," Jayden declared all of a sudden, "He's getting away!"

Mia looked at the nighlok. She watched as he looked at Dayu, giving her a slight nod. She looked at the nighlok and from the corner of her eye, could make out a stake.

A white stake.

Water.

Fire

Forest

Earth

Air

All five elements.

She put two and two together as her eyes widened, "Jayden!" she screamed, grabbing everyone but Emily's attention, who was busy fighting the nighlok, a bit far away, now. "Dayu has a white stake." She yelled. Dayu looked at her and smirked. Apparently, she had heard everything. She pulled out the stake.

Jayden's eyes widened. White stake,"Crap!" He muttered running forward as the other rangers did the same, "Storm, watch out!"

Emily turned at the sound of her name and frowned, why was Shiba calling her and everyone running towards her? Just then she turned towards Dayu, her eyes widening as she realised she was about to hit her. She took a step back hastily, the least she could do at that time. But that didn't stop Dayu. But it did divert her aim. It was the heart she was going to go for but instead it hit her gut, right below her heart.

"Ahh!" Emily cringed in pain as her eyes widened. Immediately, she powered down. Her legs felt wobbly as she found herself like a four year old. She brought her hands to her stomach and looked at them.

Red. Covered in blood, her blood.

"Storm!" she could hear Jayden scream as her eyes begin to close and she fell down on her knees.

She wanted to stay away, she had to stay awake.

"Emily!" Mia, Mike and Kevin chorused together.

Dayu stood in front of her body, "Don't come near her." Emily fell on the ground, fighting the urge of closing her eyes. She wanted to close her eyes.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

God, she wanted to close her eyes. That world seemed so peaceful and surreal.

"I'll kill you," Jayden sneered. He watched Emily lying, "Leave her alone!" He was the leader, he was supposed to protect her.

Mia ignored the nighlok and ran past her, she didn't care. She cradled the blonde in her arms as blood ran down her abdomen, "Emily," she whispered, putting pressure on the wound. She did only one thing she could, she powered down. The tears already streaming down her face.

"Spin Sword: Fire Smasher!" Jayden yelled out, hitting Dayu. "Hydro Bow!" Kevin hit her next, "Spin Sword :Forest Spear!" Mike wasn't far behind. The nighlok was knocked backwards. She expected to get hit, once again when a nighlok appeared in front of her.

Dekker.

"You came to save me?" Dayu whispered, trying not to sound soppy.

"No," Dekker answered, anger evident in his voice, "The red and yellow ranger are my opponents. You will not kill them,"

"Huh?" Dayu frowned. Just then, Octoroo popped out there, "Dayu!" he screeched. His voice softened immediately as he noticed Dekker standing beside her, " This was not supposed to happen this way," he began, "Master Xandred is angry."

All three of them failed to notice that all the four rangers were cradled around the now, fallen ranger.

* * *

"Storm," Jayden began, he tapped her cheek. Emily opened her eyes, everything was blurry, "Shi.." she began, "Yeah, I'm here." Jayden whispered softly. "Emily," Mike mumbled, touching her. He could see that Mia's hand was covered in blood. He gulped, this was his entire fault.

His fault. If he wouldn't have pulled that thing out there, they would have noticed this earlier. Tears threatened to fall off his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes," Kevin told her, afraid she might have concussion.

Emily could see the faint figures as her eyelids begin to close. God, she wanted to open her eyes, "I won't." she let out, surprised that it came out clearly. Her eyes begin to droop. That world seemed so better, so peaceful. Everything hurt here.

I'm sorry, she wanted to say. But all that came out was a cross between a groan and a whine.

"No!" Mia gasped as she put pressure on the wound as Kevin offered her a piece of cloth which she wrapped around her wound.

God, It was deep.

"Mia," Jayden began, noticing her hyper state. Maybe she was panicking too much, crying wouldn't help in this situation, "Maybe you should leave her,"

"Leave her?" Mia cried, a look of despair and anger crossed her face.

"I'll take care of her," Jayden said, trying to reach her. He tried to pry Mia's hand away but she thwarted his action, "Let me take care of her!"

"Mia-"

"No!" she exclaimed, "What if she died?" she murmured, "You will take care of her? The last thing you ever said to her was you didn't care for her." She told the red ranger as Kevin put his hand on her shoulder, "Mia-"

"No! Honestly tell me did you even care about her? I mean all you-"

"Stop it, both of you!" Mike intervened, he looked at the blonde, "We've got to help her,"

Jayden sighed, he picked up the blonde. They had to reach home.

Fast.

And, he had to apologize. He won't let her die. Honestly tell me did you even care about her?

Telling the truth, he didn't know but he wouldn't let her die.

He looked at the blonde._ Not so easily._

* * *

"What?!" Dayu let out, surprise in her voice. "Why?"

"Come with me," Octoroo said. Dayu looked at Dekker, maybe this idea was wrong. She nodded, getting up, "Thank you," she said to Dekker sincerely, hoping he would realise who she was. On getting no reply she sighed and closed her eyes. She had to go and meet her master.

Master Xandred.

She braced herself for the worst.

"Here," Dekker reached the rangers, who were walking back and gave them a bottle with green potion.

"What is this?" Kevin asked.

"A potion, this will stop the bleeding,"

"How can we trust you?" Jayden asked, looking at the half human half nighlok.

"You can take a chance. I want to fight with both of you; I can't let anyone of you die. You will lead me to freedom."

Jayden looked at him, taking the potion as he stopped realising Emily was in his arms. Mia took the potion and made her drink the potion. She plopped it into Emily's mouth.

"Ah.." Emily muttered, signalling the rangers that the potion worked. She mumbled some incoherent words as the rangers watched in surprise, the bleeding stopped. There was no blood dripping the cloth now.

Emily moved and buried her face into Jayden's chest.

Jayden tried not to blush. God, this girl made his do everything.

Admit it, you want her alive.

Of course, I need her. She is my team mate.

He needed her, he needed to save her.

Kevin looked at the white robed guy, "Thank you."

Dekker just turned around as disappeared in the woods.

Everyone exchanged a look. They had to reach home, fast.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Ji asked his apprentices but Emily who was lying on the bed. Mia right beside her as she occasionally damped her head with a cloth.

"Actually Ji," Mike began, "It was my fault," he looked down, "I used that beetle disc and well, everyone got distracted and that's when Dayu..and she..."

"I wasn't his fault," Mia cut and got a surprised look from Mike. _I took her disc and she is defending me?_

Ji nodded, he will come to this later. He had more important things to discuss.

"The wound was very deep. It seemed like the stake went right through her stomach." Ji looked at the depressed rangers, "Thankfully, it didn't damage her intestines,"

Jayden nodded, "When will she wake up?" He was thanking god that nothing bad happened. Everyone was.

"Depends, may be a day or one hour or probably a week," Ji told them, "Though that potion helped a lot,"

Everyone nodded. "That was so scary," Mia whimpered, "We could have lost her," she looked at her Mentor.

Ji nodded, glumly, "Dayu had the wrong information. She did everything right but Xandred is supposed to do that and right through the heart."

"But how?" Mike whispered, close to tears, "She could hav.."

Kevin looked at him and shook his head and looked at the yellow ranger. Expecting her to look at him and jump up and say, 'BOO-YEAH!' "How did you know Mia that Dayu-" Kevin was cut off.

"Five elements, Ji mentioned them. We were in the forest, besides the river and a circle of fire. Air and Earth were obvious. Though, I guess Earth would purely mean plants and mud which then again leads to forest. And then, I saw the...stake." Her voice turned from normal to a limp whisper.

Jayden sighed, why didn't he see that coming? He needed to apologize. Emily could have died. His entire fault, he shouldn't have snapped at her. It seemed she was more important then he considered her to be.

He certainly didn't want any harm on her.

"And now we have a bigger problem, "Ji continued, "They have the stake."

Everyone nodded, they had to protect Emily.

Mia had to protect her best friend

Mike had to protect his friend.

Kevin had to protect his sister.

Jayden had to protect his...his what? Enemy? Friend? Teammate? Jayden sighed; he didn't even know what she was to him.

He just realised that she was... important.

"As for Mike," Ji started and Mike braced himself for the worst, "Putting yourself before the needs of the team puts all of you in serious danger! Here I thought you were finally listening and training hard to strengthen the team." He was disappointed. "I can't…I can't believe it's come to this. But, you've become a risk to the others. I'll have to ask you to turn over your Samuraizer!"

"What?!" Mike exclaimed, "You're benching me?!"

"It pains me to say it, but I don't think you're truly ready to become a Samurai," Ji pushed his hand forward, expecting Mike to drop his samuraizer any minute.

"You're right," Mike began, anger pumping in his veins, "I am so sick of it. I am not ready, so I can't do this?!" In anger Mike opened his samuraizer making a symbol in thin air as the rangers watched a grass from Ji's bonsai elongating before wrapping itself around Ji.

"Stop this!" Ji told him, pulling his walking stick towards him.

"Mike, stop!" Mia gasped, getting up, her eyes almost popping out of her sockets.

"Okay," Jayden muttered, reaching Mike, tugging his arm, "That's enough," as he watched the pot fall on the ground, the soil and pebble spilling everywhere.

Mike dropped his samuraizer, realising the intensity of his anger. He closed his eyes before opening them, anger flashing through them, "Yeah. It's enough." He turned around, walking out the door, making a dramatic exit.

"You're going too hard on him," Jayden told his mentor.

"Yeah," Mia nodded, "Cut the guy some slack."

Ji shook his head, "I just want him to understand that being a samurai is not a piece of cake. I wish he was like you."

"He is not me," Jayden declared, "Everyone has a life, we are teenagers at the end of the day. Let him have some freedom, you're going to hard on him."

Ji pondered as realised that Jayden might be right.

Mike was not Jayden.

He was different, altogether.

He was good the way he was.

"You're right," Ji nodded, acknowledging the red ranger, "I need to go now," Ji said as he realised that it was the time for lunch. He turned to look at the fallen ranger, "Take care of her and tell me when Mike comes back."

Everyone nodded as they watch Ji exit.

"Mike was being unreasonable!" Kevin said as he sat on the chair.

"I don't think so. I mean come on guys," Mia said, sitting right beside Emily, ready to damp her forehead once again, "Look at it from his perspective,"

"She's right." Jayden nodded, sitting on the chair right beside Emily, "Mike was being...Mike," he looked at Emily, "He'll come back, trust me. He's not that stupid, besides we have bigger problems to deal with," With that he begin to get up when,

Someone grabbed his hand.

Emily fluttered her eyes open albeit slowly as she caught hold of someone's hand. "Emily!" Mia yelled, a happy smile adorning her lips. She watched as Kevin got up and looked at her, smiling hard.

Where was Shiba...and whose hand was she..

Oh, Shiba. She looked at her friends, not losing her grip on Jayden's hand, "Hey guys," she said meekly.

It's not like she liked holding his hand.

It was...supporting her. Yeah, supporting her.

Jayden smiled but then all those memories hit him like a slap as he let go of her hand. He didn't deserve it.

Emily frowned as Mia helped her up. Why did she feel bad?

"How are you feeling?" the blue ranger asked.

"Peachy," Emily laughed albeit weakly.

"You scared at crap outta us!" Mia said hugging the petite blonde who had now risen up, sitting on the bed properly. "Ow!" Emily whispered as Mia hit her bandages, scratch that wounds.

"Sorry," she apologized immediately although Emily could make out the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"No worries," Emily smiled, finally able to talk properly as she hugged the brunette once again. She noticed the absence of the green ranger, "Where's Mike?"

"He went out...for a walk," Jayden supplied.

Emily scoffed, "Yeah, right. Don't lie Shiba," She could see right past it.

"He left," Jayden said bluntly, "He had a fight with Ji...he needed some time to think,"

Emily nodded, "What happened?"

Mia's eyebrows furrowed, "You almost died. Dekker came,"

"Dekker came?!" Emily screeched, "What happened?" she repeated, hoping they would elaborate.

"He gave you a potion. "

"Potion?" Emily questioned Kevin.

"Yeah. He said you were his opponent, no one else's." Jayden summarized Dekker's talk.

Just then the gap sensor went off.

The rangers got up, ready to leave when Mia tsked, "I need to tell Ji. Who would take care of my bubble?" She ruffled Emily's hair.

Emily laughed adjusting her hair, "Hey!" The pink ranger giggled before exiting, she had to find their mentor.

Both the male rangers turned to exit when, "Shiba!"

Jayden sighed, she talked to him. He was glad but,

Since when did he sound so ...desperate?

"What?" he turned around.

"Take my disc," Emily said softly, offering it to him, "You'll need it."

Jayden nodded, taking it from her hand, "Thanks"

She talked to him.

He couldn't help it. The corner of his lips turned...automatically.

* * *

The three rangers ran forward, already morphed, "Back for another dose of despair I see," Desperaino said evilly.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Happy," Jayden said sarcastically.

"You can't even come close to me. I am flying," The nighlok laughed as he floated in the air, his umbrella rotating in the air. He threw his staff towards them, the ground exploding on contact, knocking the rangers' backwards.

"I can't feel my legs," Mia whimpered, her legs throbbing.

"I can't move!' The blue ranger cried as he realised that as he tried to move his legs but every effort turned out to be futile.

"What did he hit us with?" The pink ranger wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Jayden answered, "But even I can't move."

"How can we destroy him if we can't move?" Kevin asked, looking at the red ranger.

"Let's just hope Mike gets here in time." Mia murmured, closing her eyes bracing herself for the worst.

"Ji went to find him," Jayden informed the others, a mere look full of pain on his face as well.

"Bye- bye fools!" The nighlok chanted when, "Think again Nighlok!"

The green ranger stood there, a smile adorning his lips as his sword rested on his shoulder. He ran forward before standing in front of his friends, resuming his old position, "You'll have to get past me first!"

"Mike!" Mia exclaimed happily.

"Thank god!" Kevin let out a sigh of relief.

"Time to go home, nighlok!" He shouted, gearing up. He closed his eyes, all his concentration seemed to have gathered at one single goal,

He had to prove himself.

He ran. The ground shook wildly due to the impact, dirt swivelled around him in small circles, "My symbol power goes as strong as whatever I dream up." A proud smile crossed his face, "So, I dream big!"

Mike ran forward gaining time as he plopped his stick in the middle, causing him to stop for a split second and then leaping in the air as he had planned.

"What is he doing?" Desperaino looked around frantically, as if expecting the rangers to answer any minute.

"It's time for a change in forecast!" Even though it was meant to sound threatening, Mike couldn't help it, he laughed a little. He grabbed his sword rotating it around his head in a circle. He placed his hand on his green disc before whirling it around, causing a deep green light to emanate from it. He started to move around the nighlok in circle, "I predict mostly scattered leaves and an end to your sad showers once and for all. Spin Sword; Tree Symbol Strike!"

Desperaino let out a cross between a cry and a groan as a large green forest symbol got etched on the nighlok before he erupted into flames. Mike stood their watching it in awe, had he really defeated the nighlok...on his own?

The rangers got up albeit tentatively. It seemed that Mike had broken the hex that the nighlok had cast on them

"Mike!" Mia ran towards him, wrapping her petite arms around his neck, "You did it!"

Mike laughed as he hugged her back. He won't admit it but he missed...Emily. Kevin snapped him out of his trance, "You did great! That was phenomenal!" He complimented his friend.

Jayden smiled seeing the scenario when it turned into a scowl, "Don't celebrate just yet, we've gotta bigger version to deal with." He said as he watched Desperaino enlarging.

"We don't have enough zords," Mia noted, looking at their leader, her eyebrows furrowed.

Jayden nodded, they didn't have enough zords, "Samurai Battlewing," he looked at the pink and blue rangers who nodded.

Mia stopped, she took out her disc before offering it to Mike, "Here," she said with a smile on her face, "Take it. I've seen your symbol and from what I've seen you will use it better than me."

Mike looked at her, surprise crossing his face, "Really?!"

Jayden nodded, he realised they didn't have much time, "She's right and we've no time to lose,"

"You are a true friend Mia," Mike said, "I won't let you down." He assured the brunette who nodded.

Mia looked at Jayden, "Jayden I am sorry about ea-"

"It's okay," He looked at her, giving her a slight smile, "Ready?!"

"Ready!"

Jayden, Mike and Kevin gave their disc a hard shove, spinning it at a fast pace as they watched the Tigerzord, Swordfish zord and Beetlezord appear in front of them. They jumped into their respective zord, standing on their podiums.

"Let's do this!" Jayden shouted, "Zords Combine!"

Within a blink of an eye, he found himself standing right between Mike and Kevin. The tigerzord occupied the centre of the zord and Beetlezord and the Swordfish became it's left and riht wings respectively while a part of the Beetlezord detached itself from the zord and took its place as the head of the megazord. "Samurai Battlewing, we're united!"

"Wohoo!" Mia cheered, pumping her fist in the air, "Yeah! Nighlok you're dead," suddenly she sighed, she really missed Emily.

"You turned into a bird?" Desperaino cried in disgust. He shot an attack with its spear but the bird hit him in the chest.

"I always loved flying," Mike grinned, as they flew in air, occasionally hitting the nighlok.

"Vortex Spin!" Jayden gave a final cry as the battlewing spin rapidly, hitting the nighlok repeatedly before it busted into fire. "Ahhh!"

"Yes!" Mia gave out a whoop of delight.

"Samurai Rangers.." Jayden trailed off, he involuntarily thought of Emily, "Victory is ours!"

Time to go home.

Jayden had something important to do.

* * *

Emily watched the ceiling repeatedly. Mentor Ji had been very persistent and hadn't left her side since he came back from his 'search' as she eloquently quoted for Mike. She had convince, practically coaxed him to leave the room.

She rolled over, wincing as pain ran through her body. She touched her left side, re-runs of that scene playing in her mind repeatedly.

God, she was so stupid.

_Shiba is right. You're worthless. Can't even do anything right_. Tears welled up in her eyes or well, started to well up when, "Emily?" A knock snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at Mike and forced a smile, "There's our hero."

Mike chuckled walking forward, his hands in his pockets which reminded Emily, strangely of Jayden, "I am sorry. I snapped at you for no apparent rea-"

"No, it's okay." She begin to get up,"No, you-" Emily glared at him. Mike sighed and helped her, "It's okay. We all knew you were upset since Mia got the disc. We understand." Emily said finally. Mike sat down on the chair beside her.

"Thank you." Mike said pulling her in a light hug, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Where are Mia and Kevin?"

"They went to get ice cream for you," Mike told her, "I'll be right back okay, " he flashed her an apologetic smile, "I've got to tell Ji-"

"You haven't told Ji yet!?"

"No," Mike frowned.

"Go," Emily laughed pushing him from the chair as best she could possibly manage.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them from afar. Jayden shook his head. He could feel the pit of his stomach drop as he watched them hug. What was this feeling?

He started to walk away shaking his head when he heard a sob.

He peeked in and saw Emily, all alone, crying.

You made her cry. Jayden sighed, no matter how hard core he was a softy inside, wasn't he?

He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now or never.

* * *

He walked in her room.

Emily looked up, her brown eyes wet. Great, he was here? "What are you doing here? I am already feeling worse."

Jayden flashed a sheepish smile, "Here." He said instantly, offering her a piece of paper. What was he supposed to do? He was never good at talking to girls.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, what was that. Tentatively she moved her hand forward picking it up and opening it. It can't be that bad, now can't it.

_Storm,_

_I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know I hurt your feelings. And honestly I don't know how to apologise. So please forgive me,_

_Sincerely_

_Jayden Shiba_

"Oh my god," Emily muttered. She looked at Shiba, tear tracks still visible on her face when she busted out laughing.

Jayden frowned; it couldn't be that bad, could it? "Look I know you don'-

"No, no," Emily managed between her laughs. She looked kinda funny considering there were tears tracks on her face while she was laughing hysterically, "Sit," she pushed the chair forward.

Jayden pulled a face, what was she up to? "I sh-"

"Please?" Emily asked, her laughs dying down eventually.

Jayden looked at her and finally after a second or so nodded.

What she said next, he didn't expect that, "You're so sweet,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Emily chortled once again, "I forgive you." She told him.

Jayden let out a sigh of relief, "Trust me, you are anything but worthless." Emily beamed, "You got something on your..face?"

"Where?" Emily touched her face, tear tracks. She nodded, wiping them.

Jayden bit his lip, should he say it or not, "We should call a truce. What say?"

Emily shook her head, "Nope." Jayden's face dropped, "Friends, what say?" she moved her hand forward, "No complaints, no demands. I won't ask you to change neither will you."

Jayden eyed her hand as if examining it thoroughly. For the team, she wouldn't be that bad, would she, "Friends." He shook hands with her, "No complaints, no demands," he repeated and smiled.

"Done," Emily smiled, "So I have to call you know...like Jayden now?" she asked him.

Jayden looked at her, his eyebrow rose, "I'll call you storm. It's rolled off my tongue now,"

"Hey!"

Jayden laughed, "Call me Shiba. I'll call you Storm. When we feel comfortable, we'll call each other by our names. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Jayden!" Ji's voice reached his ears, "Coming!" he shouted. He looked at Emily, "I have to-"

"Please, even I want to go," Emily whined.

"Stor-"

"Shiba, pleeeassee..." she said dragging the 'eee' of the word deliberately.

"Fine." Jayden sighed, "But after that full rest," he added.

Emily nodded, "You got it."

She began to get up when Jayden came towards her. He wrapped her arm around his neck and his arm around his waist, "Whoa," mumbled Emily, that was unexpected.

"We're friends, right?"

"Right." Emily grinned.

Friends.

* * *

Everyone but Ji gasped, not seeing Emily hurt. But seeing Jayden and Emily, together and NOT screaming at each other. "Whoa," Mia muttered running towards them, "You okay, Em?" she asked as Jayden pulled up a chair, making her sit on it.

"Fine." She flashed a toothed grin, "What happened?"

"You and Jayden...Jayden and you..." Mia's voice trailed off, surprise still evident in her voice.

"We decided to end this. Right Shiba?" She turned towards the red ranger who nodded, "Friends. No complaints,"

"No demands," he added with a smile, getting a weird glance from Mike and Kevin.

"About time," Ji whispered. He could actually feel the awkwardness radiating from the room so he said, "What's this?" he asked Mike, who had a potted plant in his hand. Similar to the one he broke earlier.

"A little something to say thanks, and to let you know I'll be listening,"

"As will I," Mentor took the plant gracefully, "Uh, oh, Dude!" He let out getting surprised looks from everyone before laughter echoed in the house.

"Today is just keeps getting weird and weirder," Emily massaged her temple, "Dekker, Dayu, Shiba, Ji." Though a smile still traced her lips.

Mia laughed hugging the blonde, "Never scare us like that again." she whispered, her voice cracking a bit.

"Mia, I won't!" Emily smiled hugging her hard, "I am so sorry if I-"

"No, you scared us Emily," Mike nodded. "Just take care of yourself, k?"

"Mike's right," Kevin agreed, "Everyone was freaking out."

"Everyone?" Emily frowned, even Jayden?

"Everyone." Kevin said firmly, making his call affirmative.

"Nothing will happen, trust me. Now Mike," Emily turned towards the green rangers, "Where were we?"

"Yeah, Check this out," Mike smiled cheekily as he pulled his samuraizer out. He drew the same symbol he drew earlier that day. The plant turned bright green before elongating,

"Mike, what are you doing?" Mia asked, afraid what might happen next,

"Oh no," Kevin groaned

"What?" Mike asked, "I was just doing this," He pointed at the plant and made a fist with his hand. To their surprise, the plant mimicked the same, forming a fist too.

Everyone chuckled as Mentor Ji bumped his fist with the plant.

"I am hungry!" Mike whined all of a sudden, "Ice cream, Ji?"

Ji nodded, "But only one scoop."

Mike pouted but agreed, "Fine!" He said running towards the kitchen. "Mike!" Mia frowned, running after him, "Don't you dare create a mess in the kitchen,"

"Kevin! Help!" Mia cried from the kitchen, "Mike, give it to me!" Ji and Kevin exchanged a look before following the two. Jayden chuckled, his gaze travelling along with the duo.

Emily laughed watching them. She grabbed the chair for support, she had to get up when pain erupted in her body and someone grabbed her hand. She looked at Jayden, "Thanks,"

"No problem," Jayden smiled. Should he say it or not.

Oh, screw it. "That's for friends are for right?"

Emily nodded. Where was this Jayden hiding.

"Yeah, friends."

And when Jayden glanced into her vivacious brown eyes, he realised that the answer to Mia's question would have been yes.

A definite yes.

Yes, he did care about her, after all they were friends.

Friends.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and send me more idea..next chapter, first take to this 'friendship' thingy..hehe:D Please review...you know you want to...**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! MAY YOUR YEAR ROCK AND YOU GET WHATEVER YOU WANT...YAY! YAY! 2013...**

**P.P.S I want review count above 90...just saying :D**


	12. Day Off!

**Hey, One more chapter...i know it's been so long. But I have my exams going on. Anyways, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. Hope you like this chapter...3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (sigh)**

"Please, please, please." Emily's chants echoed in the shiba mansion. Everyone grinned as they watched Emily sitting on her knees, hands folded as she pleaded Mentor Ji for a day off.

It was old to have the old Emily back.

"Fine," Ji sighed eventually, "But come back by 7," he added, his gaze now wandering around, looking at each ranger, "And take care of yourself. Not much activity," Ji added as he walked past her, into his room.

"Yes!" Emily shouted and jumped in the air, immediately regretting as pain erupted through her body, "Ow," she murmured, her hands instantly reaching for her wound.

"Emily," Mia warned, getting up and reaching up, "Don't stretch!"

Emily smiled sheepishly, hoping it would hide the pain, "Gee, thanks Mom." Mia rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"Be serious Em," Kevin said in a husky voice, actually concerned about the well being of her 'sister'.

Emily nodded absently; she was so engrossed in the thoughts of having a day off.

"Day off!" Mike grinned, now the realisation dawning on him.

"Where should we go?" Emily asked, finally plopping herself on the chair besides Jayden, who smiled seeing her.

"Movie!"

"Fate!"

"Beach!"

These were the three replies she got from Kevin, Mia and Mike. Emily frowned, looking at Jayden, "You don't wanna go anywhere?"

"Actually, I was-" Jayden was cut off.

"I'll kill you," Emily sneered, already knowing what he was up to, "If you said you have to train."

"Stor-"

"Oh, come on." Emily whined, "Please? When we come back, I will train with you. Fine?" she added finally, knowing even she needed training.

"But, you-

"I am fine." Emily enunciated every word as if talking to a toddler, "So what say?"

Jayden sighed, it wouldn't hurt would it? He almost _never _had a day off.

"I guess it's ok-"Jayden began but was cut off _yet _again.

"Fanfreakintastic!" Emily yelled out, laughter mingled with it. Everyone chuckled watching the enthusiasm of the youngest ranger.

"So where will we go?" Mike asked as he placed himself on the sofa.

"Mall then movie?" Emily suggested, bringing her finger on her chin.

"Perfect!" Mia piped up as he lips curled up to form a smile.

"Malls have arcades!" Mike cheered practically jumping up and down.

Emily pivoted her head towards Jayden, "You in?" She questioned him bluntly.

She watched as Jayden pressed his lips together as if thinking speaking about it will be a good idea or not but then he finally did, though it was kinda like a whisper, "I've never been to a mall,"

Jayden looked at her. He _had _been to a mall when he was young, _very _young. He didn't even remember now. He was 20 for god sakes! He partially expected her to laugh and exploit him. But he partially expected what she did next, "No worries." She whispered, her tone similar to his, "I am here. I'll show you around, wait and watch." Jayden grinned, maybe he underestimated her.

Maybe.

"So mall?" Mike finally asked, his head moving left and right trying to gauge everyone's answers.

Everyone nodded, "Sweet!" Mike rubbed his hands in anticipation, "The game zone is gonna get drained!" he let out an evil chuckle.

Emily laughed, "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Hmmm.." Mia muttered in deep thought.

"Avengers!" Mike shouted all of a sudden.

"Perfect!" Kevin said, he always loved _superhero _movies.

"Then its set," Emily grinned, "Mike you book the tickets," Mike nodded, "So when shall we leave?" she turned towards the leader.

"It's 10 right now," Jayden looked at the clock, "We leave at twelve."

Emily nodded. "Fine," she said, "Twelve!" she jumped up and down or tried to jump up and down.

Damn, it still hurt.

_Stupid Dayu._

Mike moved his head one last time before leaving. He had to book the tickets. Mia followed suit.

It was Mike we were talking about, for god sakes.

For all he could he do is start playing games on internet. And Ji would _kill _him for that.

"Hey Em," Kevin began, "Make me that 'energy' smoothie please?"

Emily nodded as she watched Kevin run outside but not before thanking her. Few days back, she told Kevin about how her dad used to make her eat all the fruits, even though she didn't like them.

How?

Simple. By making a smoothie.

Emily got up and headed towards the kitchen. Jayden followed her when Emily abruptly turned around, "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen?"

"Why?" Emily asked her hands on her hips as she leaned on her left foot.

"I am hungry?" Jayden said thought it came out more like a question. _Can't a guy have food in his house?_

Apparently he can't.

He let out a small sigh and here he was trying to get along with her.

"Okay!" Emily chirped, turning around and walking into the kitchen.

Jayden shook his head.

Was she bipolar?

Emily fiddled around with fruits. She assembled them on the table. Jayden watched her moving around as he silently ate his cereal. He had to have a have a habit didn't he?

Always eating in the kitchen.

"So what are you going to do?" Jayden asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

Emily stopped, "Whoa, Shiba. This is coming from you, progress!" she screamed before wiping her fake tears, "I always knew you will come around."

Jayden chuckled despite of himself, "No seriously, what are you going to do?"

"Oh!" Emily looked at the bunch of bananas in her hand, "Going to make a smoothie." She answered simply before peeling off the bananas and chopping them, "You know it's weird," she began.

"What is weird?"

"Why we chop them. I mean honestly, they have to go in the blender ultimately!" she laughed before putting in the entire fruit salad in the blender on the table and added a bit of milk. She patted the blender lightly and smiled.

Jayden rolled his eyes though his lips tugged at the corner albeit lightly.

What? He needed time. Whatever he said was in the moment. He needed to adjust, didn't he?

But,

He didn't regret his decision.

He cared for her, he knew. And he would like to be friends with her.

"Hey, we got the tickets." Mike's voice rang in the kitchen followed by Mia's, "Mike, give it to me!"

Emily looked at her friends and let out a light giggle before turning the blender on.

And guess what she forgot?

Yeah.

Putting the lid on.

She looked at her clothes and Jayden. Her gaze could only travel that far. Oh, how she wish she could see her face right now.

She looked at Jayden, his entire face pink. Covered with smoothie, _pink_ smoothie.

Yeah. Not exactly the best, right?

Courtesy of the strawberries.

Mike and Mia's laughter echoed in the Shiba house. Emily looked at Jayden's rigid face before letting out a slight squeal and laughing with them.

She licked the smoothie off her lips, "Poor Kevin," she began, "This is tasty. What say Shiba?" she asked the boy and she moved her finger on his lips and brought it near his mouth. He just looked at her sternly in response.

"Oh, well." Emily shrugged, "This is tasty and you are missing it, Shiba." She laughed as she licked her finger once again.

Jayden just shook his head rapidly and walked past everybody.

Emily could've sworn she saw him smile.

That was a good thing, right?

"So anyone up for smoothies?" she flashed a sheepish smile.

* * *

Jayden went into his room and locked it.

This girl was too much, wasn't she?

So sweet.

So optimistic.

Too much off giggles.

Her crazy antics were too much.

And the worst part?

He liked it.

With a sigh he went into the bathroom. Staring at the other him in the mirror felt weird, you know. It's like that old Jayden was gone. This was...a jolly Jayden.

Yeah, a really happy one.

But, why wasn't he happy before?

What changed?

He exhaled, he'll never know.

_I never changed. This is just a...new. I have never seen someone this crazy! _The scene replayed in his minds as he did what she did seconds ago. Bringing his finger to his lips, he tasted the smoothie and smiled, "This is good," he murmured to himself. Just then, snapping out his world he looked at the mirror.

He was really looking at his other self. _Literally._

The pink Jayden.

Yay, the joy.

The previous instances replayed in his mind as a small smile tugged on his lips before he burst into laughter.

This girl was impossible.

* * *

Dayu growled. The conversation she had with Xandred still vivid in her mind. God Damnit! How was she supposed to know?

_I'll be the one to kill her. _His menacing voice rang in her ears.

Yeah, right. They had to get him into normal world.

It's gonna take a long time.

* * *

Everyone got ready by twelve. Emily looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She was wearing a yellow tank top and jeans with yellow sneakers. A yellow beanie set on her head. She looked at Mia who smiled seeing her. Emily laughed, "You look nice."

"Thanks." Mia grinned. She was wearing a pink off shoulder top with plain jeans and brown calf length boots.

Both of them walked arm in arm into the living room. All the guys were already sitting there, talking within themselves. All of them wore plain simple T-shirts of their respective colour with jeans but Jayden, who was also wearing a jacket over it.

"Time to go!" Emily grinned as she freed herself from Mia and practically ran out of the house.

"Ji we'll be back by seven!" Jayden let out a yell before leaving as they watched Mentor Ji nod from afar.

* * *

The mall was quite near. So walking seemed to be very reasonable. The rangers entered the mall, ready to have some fun.

Jayden entered the mall before exhaling in awe. Man, this building was huge! "Like it?" Emily whispered, nudging him in the stomach. Jayden nodded not removing his gaze from the shops that he found very fascinating. People roamed around. Shopping hung down their arms as walked casually, looking at things in awe.

"Sweet!" Mike grinned, "I am off to the games zone. The gamer in me has risen!" He laughed, running towards the passage nearby which apparently led him to the 'game' zone.

"Be back by 4.30!" Jayden shouted. They had a movie to go to.

Mia looked at Kevin, her eyes sparkling, "Kev, I want to go bowling!" She whined like a six year old.

Kevin laughed, nodding his head. "Are you both coming?" Mia asked, looking at Emily and Jayden expectantly.

Jayden begin to nod when Emily grabbed his hand, "No, we're okay." She insisted, flashing the two rangers a smile.

Mia frowned, "You-"

"We're okay." Emily coaxed ignoring Jayden's weird stare.

What was going on?

Both Mia and Kevin shared a look before nodding their head as they turned, "Meet us right here at 4.30!" Emily squealed, reminding the two as they left.

"What was that?"

"They needed some time alone, silly." Emily laughed lightly punching his arm, "I mean look at them!" she gushed before letting out a dreamy sigh.

Jayden rolled his eyes, again with the love thing?

"Stor-"

"Shh, Shiba," Emily intervened, "Time to go,"

"Where?"

"You wanna see the mall or not?" Emily asked as she looked at him. She cast a pointed look at him.

Suddenly, he wasn't sure whether it was safe hanging with the blonde, "Actually-" he began pointing towards the other section, "I think-"

Emily shook her head rapidly before holding his arm, "Shh! Come on,"

Jayden sighed; He never had a choice did he?

Well, Storm wasn't that bad.

* * *

"So what do you like?" Emily asked, leaning against the chair of the cafe. Both of them were hungry considering their appetite got ruined because of the 'incident'.

Yeah, that's what it was.

The incident.

"What are we playing twenty questions?" Jayden asked, his one eyebrow rose almost getting lost in his hair.

"I wish I could do that!" Emily whined all of a sudden, "What?" Jayden let out, frown ceasing his forehead.

"That eyebrow thingy!" Emily exclaimed as she tried to move her _one _eyebrow up but both went up, _always._

"Like this?" Jayden teased, moving his eyebrow up once again.

Emily stuck her tongue out at him and pouted but her face turned into one of delight as the aged waitress came and placed an omelette and toast with a cup of coffee right in front of them.

As she placed the food she cooed, "You both look so adorable,"

"No, w-" Emily began but Jayden just shot her smile and nodded gratefully. The waitress cast them a weird look before leaving.

"What was that?"

"What?! You know I hate interacting with people Storm,"

Emily looked at him and finally nodded, a humming sound escaped her lips and she looked past Jayden.

"Shiba?" She mumbled. Jayden looked at her and she pointed to something behind him. He turned around.

Mistake.

A girl sat there, silently drinking coffee along with her female friends.

Jayden watched as the girl eyed him, a glint in her eyes as she curled her middle and ring finger and brought it near her ear, signalling him to call her.

Emily giggled as she simmered her coffee.

What about the look on Jayden's face?

Priceless.

Jayden turned around, his face beet red. Ignoring the chortle of the yellow ranger he managed a smile, "Where were we?"

Emily laughed, "You are seriously going to ignore that?!"

"Come on," Jayden started, "I mean, she doesn't even know me!"

"Doesn't mean she can't." Emily retorted, now beginning to start with her food.

Jayden took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a split second before reaching for the cutlery.

"Seriously?" Emily gasped.

"Now what?!" Jayden exclaimed, "You are going to use the cutlery?"

Jayden looked at her oddly, "We shouldn't?" Now what, what was the deal with these abrupt questions?

Emily just smiled and brought the toast near her lips before munching it happily. She took a piece of the omelette and ate it. A content smile on her lips.

"Storm," Jayden started, "Seriously! I mean.." he stuttered, "Manners!" He finally let it out, out looking at everyone and flashing them a sheepish smile as they looked at Emily oddly.

Emily ignored them, eating her omelette with her _hands. _She stuffed herself as she placed the omelette on the toast, munching it happily.

"People are looking!"

"Who cares what people think?" Emily let out before taking a piece of her omelette and offering it to Jayden. He cast her a wired look.

Emily shook her head, "When you eat from someone else's hand the food becomes even more delicious," she retorted, looking at him expectantly as her right hand remained outstretched.

Jayden looked into her eyes. What happened next he didn't know how, he leaned forward eating the food from her hands.

Guess, the wordings and the smile worked, huh?

It always does.

Emily smiled, "Now try eating it with your _hands,"_

Jayden shook his head. He will not get humiliated.

"Once!" Emily urged, "Please?" she flashed him her puppy dog face. Her doe eyes shined as the bright light hit it.

Jayden groaned, "Fine," With that he broke the omelette and ate it with his hands followed by a sip from his coffee.

And it actually, felt good.

"Nice na," Emily chanted, "Eat it with the toast," she added as she did the same. She consigned the omelette on the toast. She was about to eat when, "Shiba!" she whined.

Jayden eyed the toast weirdly, he picked it up albeit tentatively. He took his omelette with the free hand and situated it on the omelette, before eating it.

He smirked.

Emily laughed, "You like it," she sang, noticing his face expression, "You like it,"

Jayden looked at her and shook his head repeatedly, "Fine." He let out eventually, knowing his attempt to hide his opinion was pointless.

Emily grinned exposing her pearly whites, "So where we?" she paused.

"Twenty questions." she said as Jayden let out a small groan.

* * *

Mia laughed as her ball hit the playing pins.

"Kevin did you see that?!" she said wide eyed, glad that in her _first _try she knocked all of them.

Kevin looked at her. He was glad she was enjoying, " Of course, you suck," he teased her as Mia stuck her tongue out and pouted.

"Fine," Kevin sighed, "It was _really _good."

"That's my boy!" Mia giggled, going to pick up the other ball.

* * *

"Favourite movie?" Emily asked as she spun the fork rapidly on the table.

"Grease," Jayden answered instantly, "Yours?" he asked.

"Finding Nemo," Emily answered while Jayden grinned, "What?!"

"Finding Nemo! Seriously Storm," He was literally fighting back a wave of laughter.

"What?!" Emily looked at him evilly, "It's an emotional movie,"

Before Jayden could respond the waitress appeared, a black board in her hand. She had the bill.

"Bill?" she said but it came out in a form of a question. Jayden looked at Emily, expecting her to pay for her food, most girls did that. And frankly speaking, he minded. He was going to protest. He knew what being a gentlemen was.

Emily got up and smirked in Jayden's direction, pushing the plate forward she said, "My _boyfriend _will pay," With that she turned around, her lips curling up as her teeth came into view.

Jayden looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

He groaned, Emily was not a normal girl, was she?

_Most girls._

Most girls, yeah.

Jayden looked at the lady and nodded, "Here," he said handing over some money.

* * *

"How much did you take?" Emily frowned, she was waiting for Jayden for an awful long time.

"To pay the bill?" Jayden questioned as he stood beside her.

"No," Emily forced a smile, "To give a birth to a child," she scoffed, "of course to pay the bill!" She caught him arm and led him forward. "Now come on, I've got to show you more stuff,"

"This is the escalator," Emily pointed at the staircase which was automatically moving up, no need to walk. People stepped on one stair and wait anxiously as they reach up.

"I know what it is Storm," Jayden rolled his eyes, looking at the two pairs of escalator. One went up while the other moved down. The case was quite similar with the other one.

"Good, " Emily nodded, "But what we are about to do, you would've never done that." She smirked

Jayden gulped.

That smirk.

_That evil smile._

He was in for a hell of a ride.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Jayden mumbled, looking at the blonde who across the room.

"Lighten up, Shiba!" Emily screeched from the other corner of the hall, grasping that he was gazing at her.

"But-" Jayden began. He stood in front of the escalator while Emily stood in front of the other, afar from Jayden.

"Come on," Emily chanted, "1, 2,3, Go!" she shouted as both of them ran towards the escalator to go up.

On an escalator which was going **down.**

"Whoa," Emily laughed as she tried to hold the bar but it slipped every time as everyone looked at her weirdly.

"This is so weird," Jayden agreed, though he was laughing. Every time he stepped on a stair, he went out, taking his foot along.

God, what was this?

"This is even more fun that I thought!" Emily shouted on the top her lungs, laughter evident through it.

"You thought?!" Jayden gasped, "You said you have done this!" he looked at the other end, his feet automatically going up and down.

Emily smiled cheekily, "I lied." She said bluntly.

Jayden growled, he should have known, "I am going to win this!" Emily chirped in. Jayden looked down at the _fast _running stairs, "We'll see."

After numerous chuckles and probably, scratch that definite odd glares, the dup landed on the first floor.

"Whoo!" Emily pumped her fists in the air, "I won,"

Jayden rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you did." He said bluntly, now the realisation finally dawned on him. He was having so much of fun that he didn't realise what the other people were think.

Who goes to a mall and acts like _that?_

"Why so grouchy?" Emily frowned, wrapping her hands around her petite body as a gust of cold wind hit her.

"Nothing," Jayden smiled, "Just the fact that I am visiting a mall with a _dumb _blonde!"

Emily gasped, "Excuse me?!" She muttered, her right hand situating itself on her chest, "I am hurt, Shiba. Is this how you will treat your _girlfriend_?" she yelled out as everyone turned towards him, eyeing his sharply, oblivious to the fact that what was actually happening.

Jayden gulped nervously, why was everyone staring at him?

"What kind of a boyfriend are you, Jayden?" Emily pretended to sob, her hands rubbing her eyes repeatedly as she emphasized her fact.

Jayden bit back a groan, _oh no!_

"Storm," Jayden began tentatively, moving forward trying to distract himself from the people that were glaring at him as they were hawks.

"What?" Emily looked up, her face completely perceptible as she looked at Jayden, "What you wanna break up now?!" she jumped on conclusions as she winked at her leader, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"He's not going to break up," A girl whispered menacingly as if threatening Jayden.

Jayden sighed, this was never a good idea, "I am sorry," he whispered as he walked forward. He expected people to walk away but their anticipation seemed to be different.

He hugged her.

He hugged her, breathing in her vanilla fragrance, Emily's twinkling laughter filling his ears. A small smile dropped on his face automatically before it vanished.

The people hooted and cheered watching as the so called couple eloped. Seconds later they started to walk away, now that they were aware that the _poor _girl won't be suffering more.

Emily pulled away, "That was so much fun!"

"You think that was funny?!" Jayden gasped, "You know what Storm," he began, "You are insane. You need a psychiatrist," he declared, enunciating every word.

Emily threw her head backwards, chuckling, "I need a psychiatrist?" she questioned, "Have you ever seen yourself? I mean you have never seen a mall, you don't have fun at all and you behave shyly like a small school girl. You know what?!" she continued, evil ideas formulating in her mind, "Get a dress." She clapped her hands, "A blue ball gown and walk around like Cindrella. Jaydenrella!" Emily cheered.

Jayden closed his eyes for a split second, processing everything, did she ...just?

He shook his head, "You are annoying," he muttered but she heard it.

"So much for being your friend," she mumbled as turned around. Jayden moved his hand forward, trying to grasp her but she pulled away, "Storm!"

Emily finally stopped and whipped her head around, "What?"

"I am.." Jayden stopped, "Where are you going?"

Emily tried to maintain her stern look but eventually burst into laughter, "To buy you a dress, silly."

"Yeah.." Jayden stopped, it seemed that he was losing his senses, "Wait, What?"

Emily adjusted her beanie, "Come on!" she walked over and pulled his arm, "We got clothes to buy."

Jayden laughed, "Fine."

"So colour blue is your favourite right?"

"Shut up, Storm."

* * *

Mia's stomach rumbled repeatedly announcing the presence of the 'mice' in her stomach.

She was hungry.

"When will the food come?" She asked Kevin and Mike, who seemed to be preoccupied as his attention seemed to be directed at a new video game. "Coming!" Kevin announced, plopping the tray on the table full of fries and burger.

Mia smiled, this is why she loved McDonalds, the food was just so...tempting.

"Mike, food's here!" Mia shouted, wanting him to come to reality as soon as possible, "Mike!"

"Yeah," Mike answered, "I'm here." He told her when she cast a skeptic look at her. Kevin laughed as he watched the exchange. "Let's eat."

"Yeah." Mia's eyes showcased genuine joy.

Damn Hunger.

* * *

"This one's perfect!" Emily gushed as she brought a sky blue gown. White lacing encased its borders as held the dress with sweetheart neckline.

"This is not funny." Jayden said bluntly, his eyes wandering around.

"Fine," Emily sighed dropping the dress on the rack, "But admit it, it was tad bit funny,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Jaydenrella."

"Pyscho in need of a psychiatrist."

"I am not," Emily walked forward looking into his eyes.

"You are," Jayden laughed, not threatened by her 'menacing' glare, "Shorty, "he tapped her beanie.

"Hey!" Emily snapped his hand away.

"You two-" a sales woman appeared as Jayden's and Emily's gaze flickered towards the lady as they moved back suddenly aware about their closeness.

"Am I interrupting something?" her eyebrow rose.

"No!" Jayden said instantly as Emily added, "We were looking for T-shirts,"

"T-shirts?"

"Duh! Shopping time Shiba," she chuckled at his confused expression.

"Perfect!"

"I hate it." Jayden moved around, looking at the mirror. He wore a t-shirt, a _red _t-shirt that said 'Free Hugs'

"No, It makes you...huggable," Emily searched for a word, "Like teddies,"

"Teddies?"

"Yeah,"

"Storm, do you even think before you speak?" Jayden laughed only to get rewarded by a hanger on his face.

After shopping for another half an hour and buying some clothes for Jayden, the two of them exited the 'AmberCrombie'.

"Come on,"

"Where?" Jayden frowned, "Now what Storm?"

"Ahh! Shiba," Emily whined, "Even I wanna shop and we only have," she looked at her watch, "One hour left!"

"Fine. Where?"

"It is not exactly shopping," Emily fiddled with her fingers, "What is it?"

"Bungee Jumping!"

"No, no, no..." Jayden began to back away, "No way,"

"Please, pretty please?" Emily pouted and she didn't even give Jayden time, "Awesome!" as she grabbed his hand.

* * *

"This is not a good idea," Jayden found himself repeating the same phrase he retorted hours ago, it seemed to be his pet dialogue.

"No!" Emily disagreed instinctively, "This is fun!"

Moments later, a guy in black appeared as he looked at the two, "You two next?"

Both of them nodded, "You do realise that going together as two would cost you more, right?"

Emily nodded, "You are coming with me," she said silencing Jayden's protest, "No, I'm-"

"Please Shiba?" Emily pleaded, looking into his sparkling blue eyes, "Fine." He sighed, it wouldn't hut that much would it?

"Great, two." Emily turned towards the clad in black who nodded.

"Weeee!" Emily laughed as bounced on the trampoline, Jayden following her tow. Her hair whipped in the air for she removed it previously. "Enjoying Shiba?" She asked, looking at the guy beside her.

"I guess," Jayden shrugged as they jumped again and the gust of cold air hit him again.

He was having fun.

"Come on, now take a turn,"

"What?"

"Jump," Emily started off slowly, "And rotate in the air,"

"Are you-"

"Crazy. So I've heard," she rolled her eyes, "One try. You don't like it, don't do it."

Jayden sighed and nodded, "Okay,"

"Great..five, four, three, two , one!" Emily did the countdown as both of them jumped and soared in the air, rotating together causing their hair to whip in different directions as they grinned.

Both of them moved up and down, having fun and they enjoyed to the fullest. Minutes later, much to Emily's dismay their time ended, "Once more!"

"No, Storm," Jayden told her as they walked towards their bags, "Movie, remember?"

Emily's eyes almost popped out, "Shiba, Movie!"

Movie.

Finally some peace...or maybe not.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Mia shrieked as she watched Jayden and Emily appeared, clutching bags in their hands.

"You shopped?! Who paid?" Mia asked, "Shiba," Emily smirked in his direction as he shook his head.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Mike went to fetch the tickets they bought online, "Good, you guys are here." Kevin said, "We got the tickets," he flashed them the tickets.

Mike, Mia and Emily exchanged a look before exclaiming in unison, "Popcorn!"

Emily sighed as she felt comfortable. She began to blow bubbles in her coke as all the rangers anxiously waited for the movie to begin, "Stop blowing bubbles, Storm, it's agitating." Jayden retorted. Emily frowned and pouted before nodding her head, "Fine." She looked around, realising she had no other option other than that since she was bored. Mia and Kevin sat together while she was squashed between Jayden and Mike. Suddenly a loud bang snapped her out of her trance as she turned towards the screen that began to flash words, the movie had begun.

She scooted forward, trying to eye RDJ properly, "Damn Iron Man is so.." Mia's dreamy voice echoed and reached her ears, "Touché sister," Emily agreed before reaching for the popcorn that were in Jayden's hand.

Unbeknownst to her, Jayden placed his hand inside the bucket at the same time. As their hands touched each other, their gazes involuntarily travelled to the other before turning around and focusing their attention on the movie.

"Mike," Emily hissed, trying to grab his attention. Mike tuned towards her and smiled, "Watch the movie Em,"

"I know I should," she whined, "But right now I don't wanna," she let out a slight gasp realising Mike didn't pay attention to her. She rolled her eyes and reached for the bucket in Jayden's hands and picking up a few kernels and throwing them in front, hitting the person there. The person turned around as Emily did the same; she didn't want to get now, did she? Jayden watched it and bit his lip trying to bit back the urge of letting out another comment.

Emily picked another kernel before Jayden could stop her and threw it back as both of them ducked, trying to hide themselves.

"Storm,"Jayden hissed, "Why can't you be normal?"

Emily gave him a cheeky grin, "I am normal, _you _are abnormal, wait," she paused, "Scratch that, paranormal, woooo!" she moved her hands as she pretended to be a ghost. Jayden exhaled, what was happening?

Yeah, repeating things again, _Damn you Storm._

Soon, Emily got up resuming what she did, laughing like crazy. When, "Can't you just leave the hall?" The guy in front turned towards her as did the back on.

Oho, trouble alert.

"Yeah, go." The back one agreed, "God, you're annoying." Emily looked at her friends expecting some help but they were all so engrossed in the movie while Jayden looked at her, it was his turn to flash a cheeky smile now.

Emily rolled her eyes and pouted before getting up.

So much for being their friend.

When, "You too red," A guy added, "Or we'll call the security."

Emily stopped in her tracks and chuckled, "Come on, Red."

"But-but-"Jayden stuttered, "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, we saw you with that smile."

Emily bent down and told her friends, that she was not in the mood of watching the movie while Jayden _tried _to convince the guys and moreover was very surprised when no one among his friends helped him.

"Shh," Emily moved her hand, "Come on, Shiba!" she coaxed him resuming to way. Jayden got up and brushed himself but frowned, he wanted to see that movie.

Damn, Storm.

* * *

"So we got kicked out," Emily enunciated every word, "Jayden Shiba, how was your experience?" she moved her hand forward as if holding an invisible mic.

Jayden snapped her hand away as he held his coke, "Psychiatrist,"

"Oh, come on," Emily whined as she realised he had started his rant once again, "Lighten up!"

"Storm, I wanted to see that movie," he pointed at the hall, his face showing despair, "So much for being your _friend."_

Emily gasped, "Never comment on my friendship!" she tsked. Jayden watched as she parted her lips slightly apparently debating something, "You really want to see it?" she whispered lowering her head so as to avoid the counterman's weird gaze.

Jayden snapped his gaze up, he nodded his head vigorously.

Emily grabbed his hand as Jayden's expression changed.

This idea was good right?

"Storm," Jayden started as he watched her leading him somewhere, "Where are we going?" as they started to climb the stairs of the fire escape route.

"You are not harassing me, are you?"

"Shut up, Shiba." Emily hissed, not amused by the question at all.

"No!" Jayden pried his hand off as they stood in the middle of the corridor, "Where are we going?" But Emily neglected him, her gaze transfixed at the door in front of them as she smirked.

"What?"

Emily shook her head dejectedly though a smug smile played on her lips as she pointed at the door, "Projection House?" Jayden frowned, reading the cursive letters on the door.

Jayden's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, "No way,"

"You wanna see the movie, right?"

"Uhh-" Jayden paused, debating whether he should say yes or no," No,"

"Yes." Emily shrugged his off as she grabbed his hand again and entered the projection room. A reel played there as they watched the projector flashing the movie on the screen. A man dressed in a blue uniform sat on a chair, monitoring the projector.

"Uhh," Emily began and grabbed the attention of the person, "What are you doing here?"he asked, getting up. He was quite aged.

"Please Sir," Emily pleaded, "We wanted to see the movie," her gaze flickered towards Jayden who was holding two cokes and a popcorn, which they bought later, "And we were..." she searched for the right word, "Kicked out?" she said eventually, though it came out as a question.

"No," The old lad practically hovered the petite blonde when Jayden stepped forward, "Move back." He said instantly, clearly seeing the wide eyed expression of Emily, his mind travelling back to the encounter they had with Dayu. The man looked at Jayden and huffed before stepping back, "Fine." He sighed eventually, "But no noise," he added, "Or you both will be out." He looked at the duo before leaving the room.

Emily sighed, "Thank god." She mumbled placing herself on the couch, mentally thanking the one who placed it there. Jayden sat beside her as they looked past the transparent glass, on the movie screen.

Jayden gave her the coke and smiled, "Thanks."

Emily laughed and lightly pushed him, "Saying thanks and calling me a friend. Gentleman!" she retorted.

Jayden looked at the movie screen. Seeing them spar, something clicked in his mind, "When we reac-"

"Train, I know." Emily crossed her fingers and placed it right above her heart, "Cross my heart."

Jayden looked at her, surprise etched on his face. She really was trying to change befire it turned into a playful expression.

Jayden mimicked her, "Cross my heart?"

"Cross my heart," Emily said firmly as both of them burst into laughter. All of a sudden Emily raised her coke in the air, "To the time we had today?" she retorted, no questioned.

Yeah, it came out as a question.

Jayden smirked.

Smirk.

That's a smile...technically. _He liked it didn't he?_ Emily thought but all her anxiety vanished as she watched Jayden do the same, "Yeah, I did have fun."

"See," Emily laughed, now more confidence, "Next time, we'll play the car game and air hockey," she picked some kernels and popped it into her mouth, "Yeah, car game and air hockey."

Jayden nodded, "But no craziness."

"Jaydenrella." Emily snickered, her gaze on the screen.

Jayden scoffed , looking ahead too, "Psychiatrist."

"Shiba." Emily chanted.

"Storm." Jayden did the same as they both burst into peals of laughter. Suddenly, the man appeared as he glared at the two and placed himself on the chair.

Both the rangers shared a look.

_Awkward. _Emily mouthed while Jayden nodded before pointing his finger at the screen designating that the movie was going on. Emily slightly jiggled her head, her gaze now on the screen.

Jayden looked at the movie and smile. This was much better than the actual theatre hall...much more comfy.

Emily munched on the popcorn happily as Jayden looked at her from the side windows of his eyes.

He replayed the entire day in his mind.

He got smothered by smoothie.

He ate like a lunatic in front of people.

He acted like a lunatic, jumping on the wrong escalator, _deliberately._

He acted like a douche boyfriend.

He shopped. Jayden Shiba shopped.

He became bungee jumper.

He got kicked out of a movie theatre.

He was sitting in the projection house watching the movie with his _friend._

"Crazy." Jayden mumbled under his breath, chuckling lightly.

_Super Crazy._

_Super Fun._

_Yup, that was Emily Oliver. _He smiled thinking the same.

**I was smiling all the time writing it, they are progressing towards Jemily. Anyways, **

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me. If you have any ideas, they are more than welcome. I love you all...you guys rock my world. Gotta go to school tomorrow, will catch you guys later. I'll probably be updating Story of My Love anytime soon. Sorry, for the inconvenience...hehe.**

**Thanks a lot...**

**P.S. Since you all have been fulfilling my every wish...reviews about 110? Please..?**

**P.P.S Review! You know you want to.**


	13. Test of the Leader

**Hey! I know I haven't updated my story in a a while but in my defence I had my exams going on. Well, they were busy months. Hope you like this chapter...I am updating this from the cyber cafe. My laptop isn't working properly **

**Okay, now on to reading. Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own anything.**

Emily and Mia glared at the blue and green rangers who were swirling along with them in a circle. They were ready to unleash any of their moves.

Oh, this was war.

"Ready?" Jayden smirked, happy that this prospect of training was turning into something that was being enjoyed by everyone, "Go!"

As soon as the word left Jayden's mouth, both the girls charged, ready to make the boys taste defeat.

Emily moved her fist, trying to hit Mike but he ducked and made a move on Emily's legs which she successfully dodged as she jumped up. She swung her fist in the arm hitting Mike's shoulder. Mike cringed at the sudden attack but before she could retreat her arm back, he grabbed and twisted it as she turned, her back towards him, gnashing her teeth as the pain reverberated through her body. She looked at Mia, who was fighting Kevin.

Mia charged forward but immediately touched the ground as she swung her legs in the air and tried kicking Kevin on the shins first, knowing that he was expecting an attack on his face. But Kevin's reflexes were fast, he moved back, evading the move. Mia got up almost instantly, cursing herself for not thinking this through as she jerked her arm in Kevin's direction in an attempt to hit him but Kevin caught her wrist and swung her forward causing their bodies to collide momentarily before Mia got an idea as she jerked her head forward, hitting Kevin in the shoulder. The unexpected move caused Kevin to fall backwards, his butt landing on the floor. Before he could actually comprehend what had happened, Mia ran towards Emily who was having a tough time with Mike.

Mia moved her arm horizontally, her hand forming a spade as she hit his back hard. Mike let out a low painful shriek as he let go of Emily and turned towards Mia. Emily smirked as she hit Mike in the back once again, distracting him successfully. Kevin joined the session as he dived towards Emily since Mike seemed to busy with Mia, albeit he was failing at it.

Jayden watched as Emily and Mike's back collided hard with each other as they endeavoured to dart Kevin and Mia's moves respectively. Both of them screamed together albeit lightly, before turning around and screaming once again, together, apparently not expecting any of this.

Before anyone could actually understand what had happened, all five of them had burst into peals of laughter as they realised how hilarious the incident was.

Jayden laughed before taking a deep breath, trying to control himself as he spoke, "Well done everyone." Everyone turned towards him, it seemed that they had forgotten that Jayden was actually their supervising them.

"I am impressed, "he smiled at the girls, "Especially Emily and Mia, your team work was really good." Before turning towards the boys, "You guys too."

Emily and Mia exchanged a smile before high fiving, "Girl Power!"

"Take a break," Jayden said, "We'll start in another half an hour."

Everyone nodded as they headed inside, Emily being the last and Jayden moved with her, "Honestly Shiba, I'm proud of you. You gave us a break,"

"I am not heartless Storm." Jayden resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Emily shrugged as Kevin's voice propagated through the air, "Why did we fight as a team today?"

"You are individually strong but as a team you are stronger. When we fight with Xandred, you have to remember that we are fighting as a _team _to save the world, not as an individual. We have to prove our worth but more importantly we have to prove that we are strong as a team. The entire world depends on us, one mistake and hell breaks loose. It seemed a good practice to understand team work," Jayden explained as everyone looked at him, slightly jiggling their head telling Jayden that they understood what he said. Just before they started to have something, the gap sensore went off.

Mike groaned, he really needed some energy, "Man! I was this close," he expressed his feelings.

"Hard luck," Mia mumbled for rubbing her hand together before following Jayden in the living room.

Emily rolled her eyes as she ran after everyone else.

_Good Morning._

* * *

"Zord Fight!" Emily screamed on the top of her voice as she saw giant moogers attacking the city.

"Samurai Battlewing," Jayden corrected her as he pointed at the moogers who were thrashing the city.

Mia and Emily without even a single thought ran towards the devils, ready to face them.

"Dragon Foldingzord!"

"Bear Foldingzord!"

"Lion Foldingzord!"

"Mega mode power!"

All the three rangers placed their animals' discs in their respective slots before yelling out loud,

"Swordfish Zord!"

"Beetle Zord!"

"Tiger Zord!"

Jayden moved his samuraizer in the air making a symbol, "Zords, combine! Samurai Battlewing!"

"Spin Sword:Earth Slicer!" Emily called out as her weapon appeared, "You are going down uglies."

"Back off!" Mia let out a shriek as she flipped over some moogers trying to save a boy from getting hurt. Kicking the mooger that was about to attack her, she eventually reached the guy, who looked like he was about to pass out. She knelt down, next to him, "You ok? You've gotta get out of here."

Spike looked at her and flapped his eyes repeatedly as if deep in thought. Mia frowned, _What was with this guy? _"As in right now." She elaborated, thinking that the teenager must be in shock.

"Right now?" Spike flashed a lopsided grin.

"Right now," Mia repeated. All of a sudden Spike collided with her. She looked up only to find a guy grabbing the anonymous boy's arm. His eyes travelled to the girl fully clad in pink and they almost popped out of their sockets, "You are a samurai ranger?"

Mia bit back the urge to roll her eyes, "And you are in danger. Now go before anything bad happens to the either of you."

"Mia, a little help here!"

Mia looked at Spike momentarily as she spoke, "Please get to safety." With that she took off, leaving the two happy-go-lucky guys to themselves.

Emily dodged another attack as she swung her sword forward, hitting the mooger right in its chest, "Done with your love story?"

"Huh?" Mia asked, clearly not comprehending what she was trying to say.

"You saw that guy's face, right? You can't be that oblivious. I mea-"Emily stopped short, "He knows about Kevin, right?"

"Nothing was going on, Em," Mia assured the blonde, "Look the guys have come," she said, happy that their topic of discussion has changed.

"Wow, there's a whole lot of ugly here," Mike's voice rang.

"Daddy moogers gone?" Emily said, as she attacked yet another mooger.

"Yes," Kevin answered, "Easy Peasy," Mike added.

"We've done our best, but these Moogers are stronger than ones we've faced before," Mia piped in, joining the conversation.

"Yup, time to change this picture," Jayden retorted as he firmly placed his disc onto his sword before spinning it and chanting, "Spin Sword; Blazing Strike!" He swung his sword in the air attacking the moogers as a few of them burst into flames. The other rangers followed suit, as their voices rang in the air.

"Spin Sword; Dragon Splash!" Kevin's voce echoed as a wave of water hit the moogers with full force as they were knocked down.

"Spin Sword; Air Wave!" Mia shrieked before the moogers landed on the pavement groaning in pain.

"Spin Sword; Forest Vortex!"

"Spin Sword; Seismic Swing!" Emily yelled rocks flew towards the moogers.

But to their surprise new moogers entered the area through small slits and gaps.

"What?" Mike gasped, "More of them,"

"Ugh, they're like roaches!" Mia let out, "We are the pest control." Emily retorted, "I am beyond angry now. This is against the rules!"

"Seriously Storm, can-"Jayden stopped short as he watched moogers glowing bright red as they looked like some evil _robots._

"_Red Ranger. Yellow Ranger_."

"They are talking?!" Emily shrieked, "Holy Crap!"

"Guys," Mia cried out, understanding what the moogers were saying, "They want Jayden and Emily."

"What?! Why?!" Emily frowned.

"What's going on?" Jayden asked as he realised that the moogers are walking towards him.

"_Red Ranger. Yellow Ranger."_ Jayden watched a gap between two walls glowing bright red. _"Red Ranger. Yellow Ranger."_

Jayden closed his eyes as he recognised the voice, "Master Xandred,"

"Check it out," Mike grabbed everyone's attention, "That weird voice is putting those Moogers in a trance."

"Creepy," Emily shivered.

"We can't just stand here and watch them attack Jayden!" Kevin looked at his friends, "Let's circle up to protect Jayden." He suggested, as everyone circled around Jayden, ready to protect him.

"I wanted to try out a new symbol combination for a while, and now's the time," Jayden told them as he grabbed Emily's sword before escaping the circle.

"Hey!" She cried, clearly not expecting this, "Shiba!" she said as she found herself vulnerable in front of the moogers, "My sword!"

"Hold on, Emily!" Jayden cried out, surprising Emily as he didn't call her 'Storm'. Jayden placed the lightening disc on Emily's sword. He spun both the discs, his lion disc and the lightening disc together before yelling out loud, "Spin Sword: Blazing Storm! Duck!" he cried, looking towards his friends, knowing the impact could hurt them severely.

"_Red Ranger, you're in danger_!" Master Xandred's voice rang out, "_And Yellow Ranger.__Watch out" _Emily frowned as she heard this.

Jayden closed his eyes as he put his sword back into his sheath as he demorphed but not before handing Emily her's.

"Thank you." She said her cockiness evident in her sentence.

"Ok, can somebody _please_ explain to me what the heck that voice was?" Mike asked as he too demorphed. "I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about it."

"I've never heard anything so evil," Kevin whispered, "That wasn't a normal nighlok, was it?" Mia asked, looking at her leader expectantly, "It was Xandred, right?"

"Yeah it was." Jayden murmured before walking forward, his head down as deep thoughts travelled through his mind."Let's head back to the house."

_He found out._

* * *

"Can anyone please explain?" Mike demanded, looking at Ji and Jayden expectantly, "What the hell is going on?"

"Jayden." Mentor Ji paused, "Xandred must know." Jayden gave him a serious nod, it's now or never.

"Know what?!" Mike was practically shouting now, "Why were they after you and Emily?!"

"Mike, everyone is allowed to have secrets, "Emily whispered, "He must have had a good reason behind it."

"There is a secret symbol that can create a seal." Mentor Ji finally began; "The previous Red Ranger used it to imprison Master Xandred. When Master Xandred last attacked us, it was a surprise and we were nearly defeated."

"So it's up to Jayden now?" Mike asked, "But what about Emily?"

Emily looked at Ji before turning towards Jayden, giving him a slight nod, he must be going through a lot, "According to the prophecy she helps in the defeat of the evil, perhaps in the sealing symbol that fact isn't uncovered yet, but it seems that Master Xandred feels threatened by her."

"That is why it was my sword-" Ji nodded answering Emily's question.

"Your parents did everything they could, besides your father was fighting along-Jayden!" Mia let out as Jayden at all but sprinted out of the room.

"Ji he-" Mia was stopped short by Emily, "Let him go."

"What's the big deal?" Mike let out, "Jayden just has to use the special Shiba family symbol power to seal Master X."

"It's not that simple, Mike." Emily sighed as she got up, "I need some air," she looked at Ji and without waiting for a response she swept past him, right into the yard, outside.

"Em-" Mike started but Mia interrupted him, finally understanding what Emily meant by her phrase, "Let her go."

"Can we trust Jayden?" Kevin asked, "I mean it's not like I am questioning him with all his strength and training since childhood, but what if he fails? And what about Emily? Last time his father was alone, this time he probably won't be, she doesn't even know her job and Xandred is down her throat!" he let his thoughts out.

"I know," Ji rubbed his temples, implying he himself was frustrated, "Get some rest and then get ready to spar. We have loads to practice." Ji said as he walked out the room.

He had loads to think about.

* * *

Jayden entered his room, his thought running miles per second. What the hell was going on with his life? He sighed as he picked his samurai uniform up. He gazed at the red strokes on it.

Red Ranger.

The leader.

Were leaders allowed to be scared?

What if he fails?

What if Storm gets hurt while performing something as dangerous as making the seal. She has never done it before.

Storm.

He groaned as he changed into his work clothes before getting up, he had to talk to her. After all, they were a _team._

* * *

"You ok?" Jayden's voice propagated through the air as it reached Emily's ear.

Emily turned around, surprise evident on her face, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Training." Jayden answered bluntly as he gestured his samurai uniform.

Emily nodded, "Are you okay?" She looked at him closely, when Jayden didn't answer she closed her eys, Geez, so stupid of me, of course you are-"

"I am."

"But, your secret, I mean Jayden we are about to save the world. " Emily flapped her arms around, "I don't even know why I am feeling so overwhelmed. This prophecy and now this seal, I mean, _you _are supposed to make the seal, right?" she looked at her leader who nodded, "Then what is _my job? _I mean what am I supposed-"

"Time will tell, Storm." Jayden flashed a small smile, "Now get ready, we are about to train."

Emily nodded, walking past him when she spoke, "Jayden?"

"Hmm"

"Do not compare yourself to your dad okay?" she looked at him as she watched a surprised look across his face, "How did you know?"

"I know you now, Shiba. You are my fighting buddy." She punched his arm playfully as he laughed lightly, "But seriously, don't do anything stupid okay?"

"I won't,"

"Cross your heart?" Emily mumbled, looking at him. The thought of him leaving scared her.

Jayden chuckled lightly before crossing his first two finger s of his right hand and placing it on the left part of his chest, right over his heart, "Cross my heart."

Emily gave him a toothy smile before running off in her room.

_Training. Training. Training._

* * *

"She knows you," Ji said with a light smile as he walked towards Jayden, "Don't pressurize yourself, don't keep thinking that you are the making the seal,"

"I don't know, " Jayden sighed, keeping his kendo stick down momentarily before shaking his head thinking every second counts as he resumed his training, "Dad wasn't able to do it, how can you say th-"

"You can do it and you will do it, don't let your confidence go down. You have been training for this,"

"Yeah, but still what if I lose, I mea-" he was cut off yet again, "Train hard Jayden. That's the key. It's better if you go and call the others."

Jayden nodded before walking inside the mansion, millions of thought running in his mind. He peeked into the room of the blue and the green ranger only to find their blue and green beds cleaned up and no one there. He frowned, _where are they?_

With a light sigh, Jayden walked towards the room that belonged to their female counterparts, "Anyone there?" he whispered. Considering the fact that the boys weren't present he thought that the girls weren't too. And of course, getting inside a girls' room without permission or without knowing can be embarrassing or ..awkward.

Kinda unexpected, the door opened, ajar as he peeked only to find the yellow ranger making a beeline towards him, "Hey!"

"Where are the others?" Jayden asked, though this time his lips were curled up.

"Training."

"I was here to call them for the same," Jayden let out, "Guess I came pretty late."

"Not really," Emily smiled, "I'm here." She moved her arms in the air, emphasizing the fact.

"Right." Jayden shook his head, "Come on," Emily said moving forward, "Training. Training. Training. All we have to do is train. God, at times it drives me insane."

Jayden laughed, "Really?" Even in such a grave it seemed like Emily was the only one

"Sing along." Emily chirped in, "Training. Training. Training..."

Jayden walked along with Emily in tow as she sang lightly. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks when heard a few voice reverberating in the air. He immediately leaned against the wall, his ear firmly place on the cement layer, allowing him to hear their conversation clearly.

Emily frowned watching her leader, "What-"

Jayden immediately moved his hand forward, covering her mouth, preventing her from speaking, "Ssshh" he whispered, try to emphasize his point. Emily's eye turned into the size of planets for a split second before she relaxed as she realised the reason for this, she immediately made a motion, telling Jayden to release her which he did softly.

"This is confusing," A voice echoed which they identified was Mike's.

"We have been training for this," Kevin told them, "We have got to protect those two. Jayden is supposed to make the seal." He took a deep breath as if processing the information he received an hour ago, "Emily. She wasn't supposed to be a part of this. But we had to protect her anyway. She is a great _weapon _against Xandred. She is second in tow._"_

Emily closed her eyes_, Damn You Xandred!_ He had made her life living hell.

"We have to protect them. But what if Jayden doesn't master the seal?"

"He has too," Mia answered Mike's question, "It's his have to protect them at all costs."

"No, you don't have too." Jayden faced them as he started to walk past them, "That's just too much of a burden to bear."

"He's right, you know?" Emily mumbled, "Don't compel yourself to protect us. Do your job which is to save the _world _not us."

"But, Jay-" Mia was cut off as Jayden intervened her, "That's final."

Just then a familiar blaring resonated in the mansion, the gap sensor.

Everyone exchanged a look before moving inside the manor, ready to face the evil.

* * *

The rangers walked over to where the energy signal was coming form, a quarry.

"The nighlok must be here somewhere," Emily muttered, moving her head around, trying to search for her enemy.

"There!" Mike shouted, earning everyone's attention as everyone pivoted their heads towards him. They saw that the nighlok stood high above them on what they could figured out was a outcropping as the nighlok cast a gaze filled with malice from his vantage point.

"Which one of you is the red ranger?" the nighlok asked haughtily, his eyes still fixed on the rangers. Everyone involuntarily looked towards Jayden, as the nighlok caught on, "Why, hello there! Rumour has it that you've got some special tricks up your sleeve. The boss has a problem with that so I have to destroy you. Sorry."The nighlok chanted, "By the way I am looking for a yellow ranger too? Can you look at her too so I can find her?"

"Sorry?" Jayden mumbled, "I'll show you who is sorry!" Emily and Mike grunted along with him and Emily defied the urge to pass a hostile comment.

"Master Xandred must know Jayden has the sealing power," Mia said in low voice in Kevins's ear as she watched the red nighlok with narrowed eyes, she shuddered looking at his appearance. Not to mention the helmet and the fangs, this just made it all worse.

Jayden walked forward, ready to stash the nighlok into pieces when Kevin and Mike stopped him, "This is exactly the type of battle you should avoid. Let us do our duty and protect you!"

"Oh, come on," Emily whined, "Kevin you can't just expect the guy to control his anger." Kevin who was momentarily distracted by Emily's outburst failed to notice that Jayden has escaped Mike's clutches as he shouted, "Samuraizer! Go, go, Samurai!"

"Emil-"

"Oh, screw it." She mumbled, "Samuraizer! Go, go, samurai!" She chanted as she flipped in the air and then landing as a morphed ranger. She cast one look behind her, watching her friends as she smirked.

Oh, this is gonna be good.

"Yellow ranger! Two of favourite rangers, ready to taste defeat, are we?" the nighlok, who was known as Robtish scorned.

Mia, Mike and Kevin looked at each other each trying to control a frustrated groan that was screaming to get released out of their throats. Both of them were stubborn as hell.

In unison they all called out, "Samuraizer! Go, go, Samurai!" The three now morphed rangers charged forward only to get blocked by moogers. With a spin sword in their hands as much as it was against their will, they started to fight, "Where did they come from?" Mia asked, "Unwanted freaks!" Mike added, "Jayden!" Kevin shouted, "Emily!" he could see that they were fighting; at least that's what he made out from his peripheral vision. He let out a low sigh as he fought the mooger before turning towards the yellow and red ranger to see them only to almost get hit by a mooger. If it weren't for Mike, who had jumped in last minute and hit the mooger, he probably would have been, "Thanks Mike."

Mike nodded, "Kevin, stay focused." He said, feeling as if he had switched roles with Kevin."

"Yup," Mia joined in the conversation, "We have to defeat them quickly so that we can help those two."

Kevin and Mike looked at each other before mumbling together, "On it!"

* * *

"Double trouble?" Emily muttered to Jayden who was suddenly aware by her presence, "Double trouble." He growled, as both of them charged forward, "Spin Sword: Seismic swing!"

Mia practically rolled her eyes as she heard them, even in a grave situation, it was a code word they 'invented' which meant they had to attack together.

"Spin Sword: Blazing Strike!" To their surprise, the nighlok dodged the moves before firing a yellow ball towards them, causing them to get knocked backwards and fall off the ledge. Emily and Jayden groaned as pain travelled throughout their body.

Bracing herself for the attack she closed her eyes but when she felt nothing she popped one eye open seeing Dekker, who seemed quite like an acquaintance in front of him.

"Uhhh!" She flipped herself, now lying on her back, rather than stomach, tasting the dirt, "He has the worst timing ever!"

"Dekker?" Robtish frowned, gloomy that his final attack was intervened,

"They are my opponents," Dekker said, his face showcasing a slight change as it changed from blank to firm. "I'll ask you to please leave."

"What if I didn't want to?" And Emily had a feeling that he would have cocked an eyebrow if he had one, these nighloks can showcase emotions too, _Except Generosity. _Jayden and Emily exchanged a look as the lied down; they nodded in each other's direction as Jayden mouthed, 'Dekker."

Both of them got together simultaneously, ready to attack each monster. Before they could do anything, both the swords belonging to those 'monsters' were targeted towards them as they blocked it together. Emily groaned as she felt muscle pain in her body for holding the sword too long.

Without any word, they pushed their swords away as Emily took on Robtish and Dekker fought with Jayden.

"What do you want?" Jayden growled, his anger getting the best of him.

"You know that," Dekker gave him a simple answer, "But I want you two to fight a duel with me together."

"Why together? What has she ever done to you?" Jayden wanted him to reveal it, he wanted to know that even though Emily had some qualities, they were meant to be used by _Xandred _not Dekker.

"She is more powerful than she showcases." Dekker looked straight into his eyes, "I'll come back some other to fight you two _together."_ Jayden watched him as he looked past him, "Right now. I hope you take care of the yellow ranger. If not, I am _coming back." _

Jayden frowned; what? He will come back? For what?! Jayden rolled his eyes as he turned around. He didn't even know what to call him, well wisher or a devil. Or he seemed to _care _, Jayden practically scoffed, care was for Emily and him.

What did he mean by take care of-

That was right before he looked at one of most dreadful things he had to see.

* * *

Emily moved her spin sword effectively as she successively hit the nighlok, but the nighlok seemed to be too powerful. "Spin Sword : Earth Slicer!" she shouted as she called out for her weapon before she swung it in the air, hitting the nighlok right in the chest as it stumbled back. Emily fought back a grin. Thinking that she had achieved a point, she managed to cast a glance at everybody, seeing how they are doing. What she failed to notice was the nighlok flashing a grin full of malice as it stood firmly on the ground.

Before she could process what had happened, the nighlok had balanced itself well as he took advantage of yellow ranger's slight dazed state as he faintly heard the blue ranger shout 'Emily' of what guessed was the yellow ranger's name.

Immediately he shouted, "Double Slash!"

As soon as it hit Emily, she felt herself drained of energy as she demorphed. Pain erupted through her body as she let out a sharp cry. It felt as if knives were penetrating inside her as if someone had casted a _crucio _curse on body. She could faintly hear voices that were shouting, "Emily! Kevin!" Feeling herself weak in the knees she fell down on it before finally falling on the ground. She saw as a red figure approach and a figure in blue clad lying beside her, hurt. _He tried to save me. _"Kev-"It seemed like the words had gotten clogged in her throat and before she could complete her sentence, darkness engulfed her.

Jayden ran forward, having a nagging feeling that the nighlok was going to attack once again, he immediately lied down beside them, his stomach pressed to the ground kinda like his friends as he placed one arm on each of their backs, in an effort to protect them. He looked at his other friends who were rushing towards them apparently after destroying the moogers.

"Emily!" Mia screamed, rushing towards her best friend.

"Kevin!" Mike gasped, doing the same with Kevin.

_This ends now. _Jayden thought, anger bubbling inside him, "No!" he screamed watching as Robtish was marching towards them, "Six for the price of two, yay!"

"You-" Jayden got up and started running towards him, ready to beat the crap out of him when he heard the nighlok crack, "Well, I guess you are in luck." The nighlok said in a monotonous tone, "I'm dried out. Master Xandred won't be happy about this." He said as he considered this a goodbye as he disappeared.

"Kevin!" Mike shouted once again at the same time as Mia exclaimed, "Emily!"

"I think they are going to be okay," Mike shot Mia and Jayden a weak smile, "Mentor we need help, Emily and Kevin are beat up."

Jayden walked forward, he was glad he was wearing a helmet or else everyone would have seen his tears, his father wouldn't have let this happen. Never.

_I disappointed him. I am at fault. That nighlok came to defeat me._

* * *

Mentor Ji checked the fallen rangers before he informed the rest that they were going to be okay, though it might take time. Mia would be beside them all the time, making sure that they get proper rest and damped them with a cloth now and then.

"They are gonna be okay," Mia looked at Kevin as a small smile grazed her lips, before she could add anymore to that what seemed like a cross between a groan and a whine was heard as they realized that Emily had woken up. She looked at the occupants in the room as she passed them a small smile before she was engulfed in a light hug by the pink ranger, "Emily!" Emily closed her eyes trying to control her breathing and as soon a she best friend left her, she tried to control her wheezing when Mike engulfed her in a hug, "I am glad you are okay." She separated from him, taking a deep breath before reality hit her and she replayed all the moments which landed her there in her head. She tried to sit up but pain erupted in her body. She closed her eyes momentarily as she spoke, "Where is Jayden?"

Surprised by the name calling, Mia and Mike smiled, "He is talking to Ji." Mia answered. Emily nodded, before speaking, "Water." Mike glass brought her a glass of water which she gulped in a one go as her thirst finally quenches. Her eyes travelled to Kevin, "Did he-"Mia nodded, not letting Emily complete the sentence, "He shouldn't have."

"He wanted too."

Emily closed her eyes once again before trying to get up. Mia stepped in but she flashed her, a look, "I need some air, please?" Mia sighed, contemplating on it when Mike nodded towards. She had a lot on her plate, "Okay. But I'll come and check on you and let me help you walk till there."

Emily nodded. Mia helped her walk and sit on the bench outside whilst Mike watched Kevin. "Thanks."

"No problem." Mia answered, walking back into the mansion, "Take care." She said in a voice that reminded her of her mother.

Emily looked at her surroundings. God, she needed some air. How can she be so stupid?! She knew how much important it was to be alert-

_No, Emily you don't._

_Kevin got hurt because of you. You can't even handle a nighlok. Her thoughts were running a mile in a minute. She found herself back on that guilt trip. _

_She needed help, didn't she? She had to talk to Jayden._

As her eyes travelled around, it transfixed on the gate which was _open._

_Who went out at this time?_

Just then, as if answering her question Mentor Ji appeared, "Emily!" he exclaimed, "Why are you out of bed?"

Emily looked at him with a sheepish smile, "Have you seen Jayden?" Ji asked, thinking it was difficult to not melt in front of the littlest ranger.

"Nope." Emily mumbled, "I thought he was with you."

"He isn't," Ji shook his head, "I've checked the entire house. I'm afraid he has left us."

"What?!" Emily shrieked, "He ca-can't leave us, we are his team."

"Jayden is a lot concerned when it comes to his team, he must have felt guilty." Ji said with a sad smile, slight disappointed grazing his face.

"He must have compared himself to his father," Emily whispered as Mentor Ji looked at his apprentice with a sad smile, with a sigh he turned around, ready to inform the other rangers, "Go get some rest," he mumbled as he walked off, not knowing how to react at this point. He need to stay calm though he was hyperventilating on the inside. He never expected Jayden to do this. But knowing the kid, expect the unexpected.

_Few hours earlier..._

Jayden walked into his mansion, trying to seeing everything once again as he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to come back here again.

He had disappointed everyone, his dad, Ji, his sister and his friends. He walked into the room where Kevin and Emily rested, Mike, Mia and Ji surrounding them. He smiled lightly as he watched them getting better but it turned into a frown when he realised he was the reason why they were lying there. He shook his head as he clutched his satchel tighter as his gaze travelled towards Emily's serene face as the conversation they had hit him hard. Shaking his head he walked outside thinking this will clear his thoughts but alas.

_Do not compare yourself to your dad okay?" _

"_How did you know?"_

"_I know you now, Shiba. You are my fighting buddy. But seriously, don't do anything stupid okay?"_

"_I won't,"_

"_Cross your heart?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

This wasn't stupid was it? He sighed as he closed the door, his last thoughts, _I am so sorry, Storm. I am so sorry. I have disappointed everyone._

* * *

Emily gazed at the door almost expecting the red ranger to turn up any minute. "He promised," she mumbled over and over again, "How could he?After all the crap he threw about being a team?"

Suddenly her sadness was replaced with anger, "What does he think of himself? What if he gets hurt or something?" she muttered, "But who needs him? He is just a jerk."

But she didn't know why, even when she was angry it seemed like the clouds in her mind had let lose their turbulent nature as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me your opinions. I know some of you must be like, 'Fighting again?' But trust me I have a lot in store for them. Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews!**

**I am so grateful, I asked for 110..which I didn't expect..this is amazing.**

**Thank you, you guys motivate us to write more. Theses reviews make my day.**

**Let me know your opinion..you know you want to...**


End file.
